


Loài Đi Săn

by arisuya



Category: One Piece
Genre: A/A, Bot!Law, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, Tragedy, Violence, apocalyse, top!kid
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 43,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24422095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisuya/pseuds/arisuya
Summary: Con mẹ nó, mùi của Trafalgar thơm quá...Hắn phê pha trong thứ hương lẩn quẩn khứu giác.Hắn thấy rõ tơ máu chạy trên cổ thanh mảnh kia.Hắn khát như cổ họng cháy bừng trên sa mạc.Hắn nghe tiếng tim đập thình thịch của người sống.Hắn chạm vào làn da kích lên luồng điện giật tê tái.- Không sao đâu Eustass, tất cả những gì mày cần là cắn vào cổ nó.- Nào! Làm đi! Nhanh lên!! Đây là sự Tiến Hoá của Nhân.Loại!!- Săn hoặc bị săn. Mày chọn đi.Đêm. Vui như trẩy hội.
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Eustass Kid/Trafalgar Law
Comments: 16
Kudos: 31





	1. Mở đầu

Tối ngày 23 tháng 07 năm 19xx. Phía đông rừng Kentucky.

Một nhóm bạn tụ tập những người có đam mê thám hiểm, tình cờ quen biết nhau qua một nhóm chat, đã phát hiện sinh vật kỳ lạ không thuộc chủng sinh vật nào nằm bê bết máu ở gần con rạch bé.

Sinh viên trường đại học Harvard - Tony Tony Chopper ngành Y Đa khoa đưa ra kết luận khi khám nghiệm tổng quát. Nó có tứ chi của con người nhưng cơ thể phì lủ màu đen hôi thối, nó có những cánh tay phụ cấu trúc như những càng chân của loài côn trùng, với phần da cứng cáp mọc đầy lông chi chít. Toàn thể cao gần người đàn ông trung bình tầm một mét tám, bị thương ở vùng bụng có vẻ là đạn ghim vào. Gương mặt vẫn giữ nguyên hình dáng con người, chỉ mọc thêm hai râu ở trên trán, làn da trơn láng, không mặc quần áo cũng không có bộ phận sinh dục, mắt hai tròng.

Nhìn chung là một con quái vật cực kỳ ghê tởm, mang đặc tính và bộ dạng của loài gián, nhưng lại có khuôn mặt của con người.

Nhóm bạn quyết định mang về để xem xét tình hình, nhất là thực tập sinh ngành Y Chopper tỏ ra hào hứng vì lần đầu tiên xuất hiện một cá thể kỳ dị trên thế giới. Nếu tiến hành nghiên cứu có lẽ ra điều gì đó phục vụ cho ngành y học, bước thêm một nấc bậc thang về sự phát triển của con người.

Chopper đã gọi cho vị bác sĩ nổi tiếng, thần tượng của mình - Hogback để tiến hành bàn giao sinh vật mà mình không có kinh nghiệm kiểm soát.

Báo cáo cho thấy, nó tạm gọi là C-human, được di chuyển sang tiểu bang Ohio, nơi giáp với sông Erie, khu nghiên cứu bí mật của chính phủ, nằm sâu trong khu rừng, tránh xa nơi dân cư đông đúc.

Bác sĩ Hogback yêu cầu đưa những người tài giỏi về sâu trong khu căn cứ của mình, và trở thành người sở hữu C-human hợp pháp.

Mặc dù Chopper là người tìm ra nó.


	2. Tên Tù Nhân Eustass "Captian" Kid.

Hệ thống nhà tù bí mật - khu vực đen.

Tên quản giáo với bộ đồng phục nghiêm trang, trên mặc áo sơ mi xanh biển, hai bên vai khâu hình tấm khiên màu vàng nổi trội, tác phong đóng thùng ngăn ngắn, ở cổ thắt cà vạt đen chỉnh tề, dưới mặc quần tây xanh đậm đơn giản, đai lưng giắt cái dùi cui và một khẩu súng lục. Cả người mập mạp với cái đầu trọc tròn trĩnh, mặt tầm ngoài ba mươi thể hiện thái độ khinh người hống hách.

Hắn bắt đầu tuần tra ở dọc hành lang khu vực nhà giam S, quả môi dày lổm nhổm râu trên nhân trung cứ liến thoắng liên tục mấy câu ra vẻ. Mỗi lần đi qua một gian phòng đều vung dùi cui đập vào cửa sắt bôm bốp tạo nên thanh âm chói tai kinh hồn.

Mấy đám tù nhân bị tiếng ồn đánh thức, bắt đầu đứng dậy nhìn qua khe hở nhỏ có xà lim chắn dọc, những ánh mắt bặm trợn như những tên chó dại hằm hè. Bỗng dưng một đứa đập vào cánh cửa, và rồi những phòng khác cũng không hẹn không hẹn làm theo. Tiếng đập cửa liên tiếp dần rồi cũng bắt nhịp từ tầng trên đến tầng dưới, bất kỳ phòng nào cũng gào ầm ĩ lên những từ vô nghĩa. Thanh âm vang vọng cả một tòa nhà lớn nhìn vui như trẩy hội.

Tên quản giáo hiên ngang đi dưới những tiếng ầm vang, nụ cười nhếch lên một cái, vẫn làm ra vẻ nhân vật chính cực ngầu. Hắn ta dừng bước ở phòng giam cuối cùng ở tầng bốn, loay hoay mở chốt cửa, xung quanh bỗng chốc im bặt. Tiếng cửa sắt kéo một hơi nặng nề, đếm tiếng bấm tít tít bốn lần, nó cũng hoàn toàn mở ra dưới những ánh mắt hào hứng quan sát.

Tên quản giáo nắm chặt dùi cui trong tay, gõ mạnh vào cửa sắt ba nhịp, vừa gõ vừa gào như tên mập hống hách.

– Đời đúng đéo ai ngờ nhỉ? Thằng Đại tướng lẫy lừng như mày cũng chỉ có ngày ngồi mục trong tù mua vui cho bọn tao như một con chó vớt vát từng miếng ăn.

Đứng trước thằng quản giáo là một tên tù nhân ngồi gục đầu xuống, ấn tượng mạnh mẽ với mái tóc đỏ tươi được cài dựng ngược lên trời như lửa nhảy múa. Mặt hắn ta hầm hập, mặc cởi bỏ một nửa của bộ áo liền quần xám nâu, lộ lên hết những múi cơ bắp cuồn cuộn săn chắc từ thớ tay cho đến vùng bụng sáu múi, tiếp đến bộ ngực nở nang đẫm ướt mồ hôi, hiện rõ đường gân ngoằn ngoèo, cổ và vai độn bắp thịt cộm lên như con bò chiến. 

Trông hắn như một vận động viên hay một bức tượng đẹp đẽ khiến chị em phải điên đảo mà xuýt xoa. Chỉ đến khi hắn ta ngước lên mới thấy hãi hùng, gương mặt tràn đầy sự khủng bố một cách dị hợm, hay nói cách khác là sự tâm thần mà nhiều người nhìn sẽ nghĩ thế, môi hắn bôi son đỏ choét, mắt không có lông mày, và chiếc mũi sắc nhọn nhìn như bị gãy khúc. Trên cái làn da nhợt nhạt, cách hắn tô điểm bản thân một cách sẫm màu như nhấn mạnh sự khùng điên của hắn.

1001 là cách quản giáo gọi, cũng là số thứ tự cho những tên tù nhân ở nơi này.

Vứt bỏ cái tên, vứt bỏ cái tôi.

Chẳng là thá gì ngoại trừ sự nguy hiểm của bản thân.

Tên quản giáo cảm thấy thích thú khi miệt thị một kẻ đã từng hơn hắn gấp mấy lần, sự đố kị của con người là vô đáy, và nó được biểu hiện rõ ràng qua ánh mắt bẩn thỉu của quản giáo. Khi hắn thấy một người không thể với tới đột ngột chỉ là kẻ thấp hèn dưới bản thân, lập tức cảm thấy tự đắc trong lòng.

1001 lầm lũi đứng dậy, biểu cảm trên mặt cau có, cơ thể thì to gấp mấy lần như người khổng lồ, đáng sợ như đúng như những gì trẻ con tưởng tượng về một tên tù nhân. Thậm chí cái luồng khí xung quanh cũng khác biệt xa so với tên quản giáo tưởng mình là trên cơ kia. Nó khiến đối phương phải rùng mình như bị nghẹt thở đọng ứ lại ở cổ, đương nhiên cũng khiến người ta tin rằng chức vị Đại tướng quân đội cũng chẳng phải ăn may mới có.

– Hôm nay tao cá 100 đô cho mày lận đấy, liệu hồn mà chiến thắng không thì chết với—!!

Chưa kịp dứt lời, tên quản giáo đột ngột bị lực mạnh từ phía sau đập mặt hắn vào tường, cái môi dày cộm bẹp dép trên nền xi măng sần sùi, gãy cả sóng mũi. Đầu hắn bị bóp lại đúng bằng bàn tay của tù nhân số 1001, siết lớp da đến lõm xuống. Tên quản giáo la oái oái cố gắng gỡ thứ nắm đầu hắn ra, nhưng sức lực yếu nhớt của một kẻ chỉ ăn xong rồi nằm chỉ phí sức.

– Ngậm mồm đi thằng chó môi dày.

Số 1001 nhìn bộ dạng thảm hại của quản giáo, nhếch mép cười khinh thường rồi quăng hắn vào góc tường. Quản giáo cảm tưởng não như bị ép đến chết, sùi cả bọt mép mà đầu quay vòng vòng. 

Hắn ngơ ngác nhìn số 1001 bước ra khỏi phòng giam, dưới sự im lặng nghẹt thở, bóng lưng cao lớn dài và rộng, thoáng chốc che cả đèn sáng chói lòa. Nhìn từ phía sau tù nhân số 1001 mà thấy, dù quần áo có bần hèn ra sao, dù cách trang điểm có lòe loẹt quái dị, cũng không lấn át nổi luồng khí xung quanh đang tôn thờ hắn lên như tên cầm đầu, một thủ lĩnh, hay một vị vua.

1001 dang tay ra, hít thở sâu để khí tràn ập vào lồng ngực, rồi thở mạnh ra, hét ầm vang một tiếng. Ngay lập tức không khí chuyển biến sang một thái cực hoàn toàn, sự im lặng được thay thế bằng khí thế hùng hồn như đi đánh trận, ầm ầm cả một tòa nhà, chấn động cả không gian. Đám tù nhân như chào đón cho một đấng cứu thế, chúng đánh vào cửa sắt liên tiếp theo nhịp, tên nào tên nấy đều trở nên hung hãn dã man, diễn tả lại một tổ hợp phi pháp bất lương đang hừng hức khí chém và giết, chẳng có luật lệ nào cả.

"EUSTASS KID!! EUSTASS KID!! EUSTASS KID!!"

Cái tên được gọi lên nhiều lần với sức lực tràn trề muốn vỡ thanh quản. Tù nhân số 1001 - Eustass Kid lần nữa đấm lên không trung, hắn ngước mặt lên hét ầm với đám đông. Gương mặt đầy sắc đỏ, trẻ trâu như một thanh niên không sợ bố thiên hạ, ngẩng mặt lên trời kiêu ngạo tuyệt đối.

oOo

Qua màn hình theo dõi, bóng dáng hai tên giám thị ngồi cười nham nhở dán chặt mắt vào tù nhân số 1001, không bận tâm đến thằng quản giáo bị hạ đo ván.

Nhà tù được chia thành tám khu vực, trong đó khu vực S chứa những tên nguy hiểm nhất, bao gồm tội phạm chiến tranh, tội phạm khủng bố, và tội phạm sát nhân,... Cả mấy thành phần băng đảng máu mặt cũng được tống vào đây. 

Bản thân nhà tù này không được công khai trên bản đồ, nó thuộc về một tổ chức bí mật giam giữ những kẻ phạm tội được liệt vào danh sách gây nguy hiểm cấp cao đến đất nước.

Nơi đây luật lệ của những giám thị là trên hết, bọn chúng túc trực hàng giờ bên những tù nhân, có thể nói là đồng hành cùng tội phạm, chỉ khác là bọn chúng có thẩm quyền đối với khu vực được chỉ định. Hiểu theo cách khác làm bất cứ điều gì đối với tù nhân mà chúng thích.

Việc quản giáo đề cập đến cá cược liên quan đến một trong những trò mua vui của bọn chúng. Giám thị tổ chức một sàn đấu, mà bất kỳ ai cũng có thể cá cho ngựa của mình. Không chỉ giới hạn ở khu vực nhà tù, nó còn phát sóng cho những ai có thẻ thành viên trên khắp thế giới, miễn có quyền chức đủ để cá một số tiền lớn lên đến hàng triệu, hàng tỷ đô.

Một nhà tù chỉ có duy nhất một luật lệ.

Chơi hoặc chết.

Những con ngựa chiến thắng sẽ được đặc quyền ăn ngon, cung cấp những vật dụng mong muốn. Ngược lại nếu thua thì sẽ bị đối xử bất công, ở cùng phòng chật chội thiếu vệ sinh với nhiều người khác. Nặng nề hơn trở thành bao cát cho con ngựa thắng.

Trận đấu diễn ra trong vòng một tháng, vòng loại nhỏ bắt đầu từ bạn cùng phòng, cho đến cùng tầng, và cuối cùng là khu vực đó. Mỗi người sẽ tự bốc thăm số thứ tự tương ứng với số người có trong căn phòng/tầng/khu vực. Người bốc số đầu tiên sẽ đánh với người thứ hai, nếu người đầu tiên thắng sẽ đánh tiếp người thứ ba, nếu thắng tiếp sẽ đánh với người thứ tư tiếp tục hết số người trong phòng/tầng/khu đó. Vậy nên ai cũng mong tránh mình là kẻ có số đầu tiên, nếu thắng thể lực không đủ để đánh với số người tiếp theo, còn nếu thua thì đâu còn gì để nói.

Kid đại diện cho khu S, và vì thế việc hắn đánh quản giáo cũng được xem là cho qua. Số tiền mà hắn kiếm được cho tên giám thị khu gấp mấy lần giá trị mà tên quản giáo có, hắn đặc biệt được yêu thích vì chuỗi chiến thắng đáng kể. Kid được đặt càng lúc càng cao, đó là lý do Kid có thể làm những gì hắn muốn, miễn là trong giới hạn nhất định.

Chỉ có lẽ là vận may không đến với Kid hôm nay.

Kid trúng số một trong tám lá phiếu bốc thăm.

oOo

Đám đông gào thét từ khắp phía, đập phá lan can bằng đủ thứ vật dụng nghe chí chóe từ khắp các tầng, một bọn man rợ chỉ hóng cảnh đánh đấm dã man giết chóc. Chúng nó được giám thị mỗi khu cho đến xem để giải trí, hoặc tổ chức cá độ tùy theo ý chúng muốn, chỉ cần là không gây ra vấn đề quá lớn.

Nơi tổ chức là khu tập trung của nhà tù, dùng để ăn uống, thư giãn là chủ yếu. Tòa nhà là các cạnh tạo thành hình vuông, từ các tầng có thể nhìn lên là bầu trời - nơi duy nhất có ánh nắng, nhìn xuống phía dưới là sân, giữa sân là sàn đấu, được lắp đặt thành một cái lồng. Xung quanh cái lồng được dẫn điện.

Mở màn cho đêm lễ hội bằng sự tiếng gào dữ dội của đám tù nhân khi Kid bước ra. Vẫn như cũ mái tóc đỏ rực chiếm lĩnh cả không gian, nụ cười điên loạn ngập tràn màu máu, dáng vẻ đáng sợ quái dị khiến đám đông cuồng nộ hơn nữa. Lấn át cả tên đối thủ thứ hai.

Kid bước vào lồng, hai tay chỉ đeo găng sắt nặng nề, chúng khiến đôi tay hắn trở nên khổng lồ to tướng. Thứ vũ khí mà chỉ mình hắn có thể sử dụng được, đó là đặc quyền riêng của Kid khi hắn chiến thắng lần đầu với không vũ khí trên tay.

Lần này Kid có vẻ thận trọng hơn mọi khi, có lẽ bản thân cũng đủ biết việc phải dứt điểm kẻ thù càng nhanh càng tốt, việc đình trệ nó chỉ khiến cơ thể trở nên kiệt sức.

Những lần đấu trước cùng lắm hắn chỉ đứng số tư, tức là đập được bốn thằng liên tiếp không ngừng nghỉ. Nhớ lại lúc đó Kid đã thở không nổi khi đánh đến màn thứ tám. Tất cả tên ở đây đều thuộc tầng lớp trâu chó, sức khỏe vô biên, hoặc là sử dụng vũ khí cực kỳ linh hoạt. Dù hắn biết mình có mạnh đến mức nào thì việc chiến liên tiếp như thế cực kỳ mất sức, hắn chỉ được nghỉ trong giây phút hiếm hoi tên tiếp theo lên sân đấu.

Đối phương lần này là một kẻ đến từ khu A, một khi cho những tên lính đánh thuê với cơ thể đồ sộ. Bản thân Kid đã cao lớn, nhưng ở đây cũng không thiếu gì kẻ to lớn hơn. Tên A nhoẻn miệng cười nhìn Kid, vũ khí duy nhất hắn mang theo là một cây rìu cỡ lớn, bằng cái giọng ngả ngớn tên đó nói:

– Tao sẽ đập mày ra bã. "Captian" Ki—!!!!!!!!

Nắm đấm đầy uy lực của Kid bay thẳng vào mặt tên A. Một cú đấm cực mạnh với lớp sắt bao phủ bằng những đinh nhọn sắc bén. Kid không có việc gì phải nghe một tên nói nhảm trong khi hắn cần càng nhanh càng tốt. 

Trong một giây trước khi cánh cửa khóa, Kid lao với tốc độ tên lửa kéo tay ra đằng sau lấy trọng lực gồng cơ bắp, khí cuộn xoắn lại kinh khủng cuốn theo chiều tay Kid rồi tức khắc đấm thẳng vào mặt tên A, đẩy cả thân hình đồ sộ đó vào tấm sắt chạy điện phía sau.

Tiếng rầm to lớn của lồng sắt vang lên kết thúc vòng đấu đầu tiên của Kid với chiến thắng tuyệt đối chưa đầy mấy giây!!

Tên A nằm lăn ra đất, cơ thể giật nảy lên liên tục, mặt hắn lõm vào hình nắm đấm với máu me bê bết chảy từ mũi với vết thương nhìn như một mớ hỗn độn bùi nhùi. Đám đông bất ngờ im bặt, không một ai hay chuyện gì mới xảy ra, chỉ đến khi tiếng cánh cửa mở ra - báo hiệu người chiến thắng, cả đám liền nhảy dựng lên, la hét inh ỏi, hú gào ầm ĩ.

"CAPTIAN!!! CAPTIAN!!! CAPTIAN!!!"

Tù nhân phấn khích gọi biệt danh của Kid, một thứ tồn tại từ thời chiến tranh.

– Sao không gáy tiếp đi! Dậy gáy tiếp đi! – Kid hả hê cười banh miệng như dại, sự tàn ác châm lửa bùng lên như nham thạch trong đôi mắt của hắn, cháy dữ dội đốt cháy mọi đối thủ. 

Người ngoài nhìn vào thấy trận đấu như nơi lãnh địa săn mồi của Kid, sự man rợ qua từng cú đấm, qua cách hắn nhìn đối thủ bằng ánh mắt tàn sát. Trên hơn hết là không mang theo một tia tội lỗi nào. Trái lại đôi mắt lóe lên tia đỏ rạch ngang đường khí, hắn đang hưởng thụ trong cơn lạc thú, làn da nhợt nhạt tắm mình trong máu, vẽ lên sự đỏ tươi tanh nồng. Máu chảy đến ướt cả sàn, Kid như con thú cắn xé da thịt con mồi, rồi hưởng thụ cơn cuồng sát ấy nổ tan tành trong tế bào, thôi thúc hắn giết mọi thứ.

Tình cảnh ghê rợn khiến mọi người ngưng cả thở vì độ cuồng điên của Kid, nụ cười liên tục mở ra. Dần dần đám đông thích ứng được màu đỏ nhuộm lấy không gian, chúng bị sự ác liệt của hắn dẫn lối, hòa chung vào đêm lễ hội tưng bừng, tiếng hò hét vang lên rầm rộ. Một đám điên hung hãn yêu thích việc giết chóc.

Chỉ đến khi Kid hạ tên cuối cùng, vẫn không làm hắn thấy thỏa mãn.

Những kẻ hắn giết cũng chỉ là rác.

Và hắn cũng không ngoại lệ.

Nơi đây toàn một mùi bẩn thỉu.

Hắn quẹt máu trên mặt, nhìn vào máy quay ở trên trần nhà bằng ánh mắt sắc bén đầy đe dọa.

Đằng sau màn hình tên giám thị khu S mỉm cười, bỗng chốc quay lại và nói với hai tên lạ mặt với sự hám tiền trong ánh mắt.

– Sao, ngài hứng thú với tên đấy chứ! Ngựa đẻ trứng vàng của tôi đấy!

Căn phòng tối đen như mực, đầy màn hình theo dõi nhất cử nhất động. Một trong hai tên bất ngờ lên tiếng với bánh mì còn dính trên bên má, bóng tối che đi biểu cảm trên gương mặt, chỉ thấy hắn ta nở nụ cười đầy hài lòng, ngước lên vào ô màn hình bảo.

– Có vẻ ngựa của ngài tính xổng chuồng kìa.

Một câu chữ làm giám thị giật mình, hắn quay lại để kiểm chứng. Ở màn hình trung tâm, đúng như những gì người đàn ông đó nói, sàn đấu đang mở một cuộc nổi loạn với quy mô lớn, đứng đầu bọn chúng là quý ngài Eustass "Captian" Kid.


	3. Vị Bác Sĩ Tử Thần - Trafalgar Law.

Ngôi làng hẻo lánh tại Bayern miền Nam München - Đức.

– Thế này là ổn rồi, nhưng nếu còn lần sau tôi sẽ không chữa nữa đâu đấy, ông Brown Beard.

Brown Beard cười khùng khục đến tít mắt rồi vuốt cái râu dài được cột thành ba chùm. Ông nhìn có vẻ vui, mặc kệ sự khó chịu đến từ phía thanh niên tóc đen kia, ngoan ngoãn ngồi yên để được tiếp tục băng bó.

Gần đây hai cái chân của ông lại bị liệt, khó khăn trong việc đi đứng, đúng là càng gần về già thì mọi sự di chuyển thật là cực khổ. Phải vất vả lắm mới có thể lái xe từ làng đến thị trấn lớn để trao đổi lấy một số nhu yếu phẩm. Chẳng may trên lúc đi lên đi xuống nó dở chứng khiến ông té sưng cả chân, đau điếng người.

Brown nhìn cái chân sưng được băng bó trắng tinh tươm từ vị bác sĩ - người mà miệng cứ làu bàu nhưng tay vẫn thuần thục cẩn thận để ông không bị đau, liền gật gù cho có lệ, lời khuyên từ tai này bay sang lỗ tai kia rồi đi mất.

Họ đang ở trong cái căn nhà be bé xây băng gạch thô, xung quanh đám người chăm chú lo lắng cái chân của ông Brown, sợ rằng ông có thể sẽ không đi được nữa. Nhưng bác sĩ làng bảo nó sẽ ổn thôi nếu được chăm sóc đàng hoàng, ông ấy có thể tiếp tục công việc thường ngày, chỉ cần cẩn thận không vận động mạnh. Họ liền vui vẻ thở phào nhẹ nhõm, đứng xung quanh tụ tập rồi tò mò về cách chữa thương như chưa từng được thấy.

Cái làng nhỏ bé này ở sâu trong khu rừng, còn chẳng có tên, dân làng quanh quẩn chỉ toàn người già, không có bóng dáng lấy một người trẻ hay con nít chạy nhảy xung quanh. Nghe bảo họ cũng không có con cái hay người thân, những người ở đây tự chăm sóc lấy nhau, thưởng thụ những ngày cuối của cuộc đời.

Ấy vậy mà ngày kia xuất hiện một thanh niên đi cùng em gái, tự nhận là bác sĩ muốn ở đây. Họ không đồng tình lắm do cách biệt suy nghĩ quá nhiều thế hệ. Vậy nên đã để Brown toàn quyền quyết định, một người minh mẫn nhất ở làng, cũng là người quản lý nơi đây. 

Ông ban đầu cũng chả ưa gì đám trẻ măng quần áo trắng tinh tươm sạch sẽ, không có biết mùi cực khổ ở quá khứ, luôn xem thường người già như đám thanh niên hỗn hào ở thị trấn. Nhưng vị bác sĩ này đây đã thay đổi những suy nghĩ tiêu cực, và là ngoại lệ duy nhất.

Kể từ khi ông đồng ý để họ tá túc ở lại, vì lòng thương xót cho hoàn cảnh của đứa bé gái, người anh trai tháo vát để cảm ơn, đã giúp đỡ mọi thứ có thể, xóa đi nhịp sống buồn chán chỉ có bóng dáng người già. Những bệnh tật ở làng đều được giải quyết, thậm chí còn có thể kiếm thêm nhiều thứ hữu dụng bằng kiến thức y khoa đáng kinh ngạc, chàng trai trẻ còn giúp ông đàm phán với đám ăn chặn ở thị trấn, lấy được nhiều thức ăn ngon hơn, còn cả những dụng cụ cần thiết.

Brown bắt đầu yêu thích cái sự trắng tinh từ màu áo blouse đó.

– Bác sĩ Law, cảm ơn nhé, làng này có cậu thật may mắn mà. – Brown đầy thỏa mãn nhìn Law, cũng hơn nửa năm kể từ khi Law đến đây cùng em gái. Cái chân bị liệt của ông cũng được chữa khỏi bằng cách hàng ngày đều được bóp xoa, bôi thuốc, sau hơn một tháng liền đi lại được, dù yếu nhưng vẫn có thể. Ông đã phải vui biết bao nhiêu khi Law không ngại mùi hôi thối bốc lên từ những người già khó khăn trong việc tự chăm sóc bản thân.

Kể ra người trẻ cũng được ra phết.

Brown vui thú bắt lấy chai rượu rồi giơ lên không trung, hét ầm lên, khi thấy cái chân đã được băng bó tươm tất.

– Tối nay mở tiệc mừng cái chân tôi bị thương đi! Chúng ta có đống rượu từ thị trấn, kể cả một con heo nữa!!!

Đám người xung quanh liền nhao nhao theo, khoác bả vai hát hò ầm ĩ. Gương mặt ai nấy đều nở rộ sự hạnh phúc, họ thắp lên bếp lửa ở giữa làng, một số có khiếu âm nhạc liền đem chiếc đàn tự chế đem ra gảy. So với nền văn minh bây giờ, thì nơi đây quả là một nơi lưu trữ những gì thuộc về quá khứ. Trời có vẻ đã xuống chiều tối, mọi người chung tay lôi con heo ra tắm rửa rồi nướng nó lên, nghe tiếng lửa cháy bôm bốp thật vui tai huyên náo.

Chỉ riêng mình Law giở giọng trách mắng, mặt mày cau có lại, càu nhàu liên tiếp vào lỗ tai ông Brown.

– Này, tôi vừa nói gì ông có nghe không vậy?

Brown quay sang gãi gãi đầu tỏ vẻ vô tội, vừa điều hành đám người việc đâu ra đó, bản thân ngồi giữa gác cái chân thương lên ghế, bận rộn đủ việc. Mãi mới dúi vào tay Law chai rượu còn dở, ngưng cái trò cằn rằn như bà má của Law.

– Thôi thôi! Đừng khuyên người già phải làm gì! Cậu cũng nên thư giãn chút đi.

Ổng tu liền tù tì chai rượu một hơi rồi khà phát rõ to, quá quen thuộc với bản tính quá kỹ lưỡng của anh. Hầu như việc gì cũng phải trong tầm kiểm soát, và mọi việc phải đâu ra đó rõ ràng, Law mới thôi không căn dặn đủ điều. Sáng trưa chiều tối, Law đều ghé thăm từng nhà, rồi xem xét cho những người già đã yếu, tự một tay chăm sóc, đổi lại lấy thức ăn để đem nó về cho em gái Lami của mình.

Brown nhìn Law bất lực thở dài mà thấy vui vẻ, suy nghĩ của xét cho cùng là trái ngược nhau. Nhưng điều đó không đủ để ông chán ghét thằng nhỏ này.

Brown quan niệm rằng, mỗi ngày đều tận hưởng cho đến cuối cuộc đời. Còn Law thì sống kiểu thực tế hơn nhiều, và có vẻ lúc nào cũng mang bộ mặt tĩnh như nước, cũng chỉ cười đối với Lami.

Nhưng dù thế ông vẫn biết thực ra Law không giỏi nói những câu tích cực cho lắm, dù sao sự quan tâm của Law thể hiện hoàn toàn qua hành động, ngày nào cũng tận tâm qua những lần tới khám. Và dù bảo không muốn đến lễ hội, cuối cùng cũng thở dài rồi chung vui với mọi người.

Brown nhìn sang Law đang dọn đồ đạc về nhà, gương mặt kiểu chán không muốn nói nữa. Ổng liền xoa xoa bụng rồi khà khà vỗ lưng thằng nhóc bộp bộp. Mặc kệ điều đó làm anh đổ tứ tung đồ đạc ra sàn, anh quay lại nhìn ổng với ánh mắt đen nghịt như cáu lắm rồi. Ổng kệ, bảo:

– Có làm sao đâu, cái chân sẽ tiếp tục bị liệt, tôi quá quen với điều đó rồi. Và chúng tôi còn có cậu.

Vị bác sĩ có khựng lại đôi chút, chợt nghĩ hóa ra ổng cũng bận tâm đến sự khó chịu của mình. Việc người dân ở đây sống kiểu không hề lo lắng về bệnh tình của bản thân là thường tình, nhưng điều đó khiến anh thấy không hài lòng, cảm giác họ đã buông xuôi việc níu kéo chừng nào hay chừng đấy. Nghe Brown bảo thế, ít nhiều làm Law an tâm hơn cả, nhưng lại nghĩ đến sự phụ thuộc đó làm tâm anh biến lặng, đáp lại bằng tông giọng nhạt nhòa.

– Tôi không ở đây mãi đâu, lần sau có bệnh gì thì lái xe lên thị trấn đi.

Brown xì cái rõ to, mặt thể hiện sự miệt thị ra rõ ràng.

– Bác sĩ ở đấy làm việc kệch cỡm lắm, tôi chả ưa.

Nhắc đến cái lũ bác sĩ đó, chúng đều từ thành phố mà bị thuyên chuyển về. Dù có là thị trấn đi chăng nữa thì có là thá gì so với làm việc ở trung tâm lớn đâu. Vậy nên cái mặt của lũ bác sĩ đấy cứ trề ra, tỏ vẻ chán nản không quan tâm gì cả, nhất là đối với bệnh nhân già chỉ khám cho qua loa. 

Brown khám một lần về cái chân bị liệt, lũ đấy cứ bảo lên thành phố đi, làm ông ghét không thèm để vào mắt. Từ đấy chả thiện cảm gì, nhỡ bệnh thì để đấy khỏi không khỏi thì thôi.

Law lại thở dài, không phải anh không hiểu, nhưng nếu được anh nghĩ họ nên quan tâm đến bản thân hơn, nếu thị trấn không khám được, họ có thể lên thành phố. Nhưng người dân ở đây đều từ chối rời khỏi nơi này, họ mặc kệ việc thiếu tiện nghi, mà người già thì bướng bỉnh lắm. Còn Law, xét cho cùng nếu lòng tốt chỉ xuất phát từ thuần thúy, anh cũng không cảm giác tội lỗi thế này.

Vị bác sĩ cười như không, cũng không muốn ai thấy biểu cảm trên khuôn mặt, nói đủ để chỉ mình Brown nghe thấy.

– Tôi cũng không tốt đẹp gì đâu...

Brown im lặng nhìn bóng lưng ấy thu gom đồ, cũng không biết nói câu gì khích lệ thằng bé. Ông tu nốt chai rượu, để cơn say ám vào người cho lâng lâng. Hơn nửa năm rồi vẫn khó có thể bước vào trái tim đã khóa ấy. Ông tự hỏi, nếu ông có một đứa con trai như thế, thì ông phải nói gì?

Nào biết đâu.

Brown ngán ngẩm nhìn vào đống lửa cháy phừng phừng trong sự ồn ào của những người bạn xung quanh. Ít nhất thì Law vẫn còn có Lami...

– Brown... Tôi phải về đây—

– ÔNG BROWN!!! ÔNG BROWN!!! ÔNG RA ĐÂY XEM, CÓ MÁY BAY ĐANG ĐÁP TỪ TRÊN TRỜI XUỐNG KÌA!!

oOo

Kid trầm tư với bộ quần áo chuyên dụng của đám quân đội, tay hắn cầm khẩu súng trường, ngồi chung với dăm ba thằng ất ơ nào đấy hắn chả biết. Mặt hắn hầm hầm kinh đến mức đám xung quanh im thin thít không dám nói nửa lời. Chỉ có người bên cạnh thì chuyên tâm xem tài liệu được đưa, nhìn cũng đáng sợ bởi mặt nạ đầy lỗ, biết thừa Kid đang tức bực vì việc tẩu thoát thất bại trầm trọng dẫn đến tình hình tệ hại hiện tại.

Kid đã lên kế hoạch hơn ba năm, sau khi bị thuyên chuyển từ nhà tù ở HMP Bullingdon cho đến cái nhà tù BS này, dù hắn chả hiểu nó viết tắt của cái gì, nhưng phía sau áo lúc nào cũng có cái từ đấy. Khi biết quy luật chết tiệt của nơi nhảm chó này, Kid liền cảm thấy dễ thở hơn nhiều, vì những tên có máu tham tiền đều là những bọn ngu. Chỉ có những tên thèm khát thứ khác mới thật sự nguy hiểm. 

Kết quả, hắn đã được ngồi đám phán với giám thị, được cung cấp những gì hắn muốn, bọn giám thị chả lác cả mắt với số tiền hắn kiếm ra từ việc cá độ. Kid đã yêu cầu những gì mà có thể giúp cho việc trốn chạy, bao gồm những mảnh sắt để hắn tự chế ra vũ khí của chính mình.

Dù Kid không phải thuộc loại có kiến thức vô biên, nhưng được cái hắn nhạy bén với con đường sinh tồn. Hắn biết lúc đó nên làm gì và làm thế nào, theo một bản năng vô hình mà hắn có. Đó là lý do mà những năm tháng ở chiến tranh, Kid luôn sống sót và tồn tại. 

Chỉ có điều, mọi việc không như hắn dự tính khi có sự xuất hiện của hai tên lạ mặt tới nhà tù hôm đấy.

Khu nhà tù BS có lỗ hở duy nhất là lúc sàn đấu diễn ra, khi đấy nó tụ tập đủ bọn tù nhân từ khắp khu vực. Tất cả bọn chúng đều được thỏa thích làm những gì mình muốn, tổ chức cá cược, trao đổi, thậm chí gào thét cổ vũ. Những giờ còn lại, đều bị phụ trách nghiêm ngặt từ giờ ăn, cho đến giải trí. Có lẽ bọn giám thị cũng chỉ là một lũ thượng đẳng, thích xem thường người khác, chúng cũng phát chán vì túc trực bên bọn tù nhân này rồi.

Vậy nên bằng cách nào đó đã mở ra thứ trò mua vui để kiếm tiền từ những thành phận cặn bã của xã hội.

Kid mở cuộc nổi loạn khi có vũ khí trên tay, xuyên qua tường lớp bảo vệ bằng sức mạnh thuần thúy, với những kẻ ngưỡng mộ hắn phía sau đánh chết bọn quản giáo, bảo vệ. Tụi nó sẵn sàng xả súng, phe Kid cũng đã sẵn sàng tử chiến.

Sau một hồi vất vả, hắn cùng đồng bọn đã ra được tới cổng. Ngạc nhiên và xui xẻo thay một tên với mẩu bánh mì ở ngăn má chặn lại, phát hành Kid xém chết tươi.

Hơn năm năm trời chịu đựng của Kid vỡ tan tành, tia hy vọng cũng vì đó hóa thành tro bụi.

Nếu như vượt ngục tội sẽ quy thành tử hình, hắn biết điều đó, và được ăn cả ngã về không. Nhưng Kid vẫn tự tin bởi vì hắn không ngửi được cái mùi của "cái chết", thay vào đó bản năng mãnh thú trong hắn lại ngửi đầy mùi của "tự do" đi kèm với mùi của máu.

Hắn nắm lấy sợi dây chuyền được treo hơn gần mười thẻ quân nhân, cảm giác cái dòng chữ in trên ấy sần sùi ở đầu ngón tay, chợt hắn thở dài rồi quay sang thằng kế bên cạnh mà bảo:

– Này Killer, xong vụ này tao sẽ mở cửa hàng bán vũ khí ở thành phố nào đó và sống yên bình. Rồi tẩn chết mẹ thằng nào đụng đến tao.

– Tao không nghĩ yên bình bao gồm cái vế sau của mày đâu.

Killer ngồi lật lật tờ giấy, nhìn sấp tài liệu trên tay và ghi nhớ bức ảnh chụp lén một thanh niên với gương mặt điển trai, mái tóc đen, đội mũ đốm trắng, quầng mắt thâm, và tai đeo hai cái khuyên, dường như cơ thể có xăm hình, nó dẫn đến cả chỗ xương quai xanh. Hắn lẩm nhẩm cái tên và ghi nhớ những thông tin cần thiết trong đầu.

Nam - Trafalgar Law. (Chưa rõ tên thật).

26 tuổi. Bác sĩ - tốt nghiệp trường đại học Harvard.

– Mày có nghĩ nó có đơn giản cho cái tự do của bọn mình không? Ý tao là cái nhiệm vụ này cũng không khó mấy, còn sặc mùi mờ ám!

Kid chả buồn ngó qua sấp tài liệu, mặt chán chường như bệnh tới nơi. Hắn ghét đi máy bay, ong cả đầu, còn khó di chuyển. 

Lúc đấy thì ai quan trọng nó mờ ám ra sao, chỉ cần cái giá là được tự do thì hắn đồng ý thôi. Đời nào hắn ngồi tù mục xương, làm con chó đi đánh nhau cho lũ heo quyền thế. Dù sao nếu tụi nó lật kèo thì hắn cũng đã thoát ra khỏi cái nhà tù đấy rồi, bốn bể đều là đất, lần theo hắn ở thế mạnh của hắn thì đúng là ngu. 

Kid phẩy phẩy cái tay, cộc cằn bảo.

– Tao đếch quan tâm, tất cả những gì tao với mày làm là bắt cái thằng đấy về. Xong!

– Hm... Tao mong là nó chỉ có thế. – Killer thôi không suy nghĩ nữa, dù sao nếu là Kid với hắn sẽ ổn thỏa thôi.

Tiếng hệ thống đột ngột vang lên. 

Hai lần.

"Máy bay sắp hạ cánh".

Kid nhìn ra thì thấy một khu làng bé, hắn không nghĩ có người lại từ chối tiện nghi chỉ để đến nơi khỉ ho cò gáy này. Tên bác sĩ ấy quả đúng không phải một người bình thường, vì nếu thế đã chẳng có cái thứ yêu cầu ấy dành cho hắn. 

Một nhiệm vụ cực kỳ khó chịu, Kid căm hận kinh khủng những người làm bác sĩ. Một lũ không có tính người, chỉ chăm chăm vào sự tiến bộ của nhân loại, và xem tất cả đều là vật thí nghiệm.

Hắn siết bàn tay lại, cố gắng giữ sự nóng giận đang bừng bừng lên đốt cháy quả tim.


	4. Kẻ Tám Lạng Người Nửa Cân.

Chiếc máy bay đáp xuống bãi đất trống, tiếng vù vù của nó thổi tung cả cánh rừng. Bấy giờ mọi tầm nhìn đều phụ thuộc vào ngọn lửa to được đốt ngay giữa làng. Kid chỉ thấy vài ba ngôi nhà ở đằng xa, còn lại đều vây quanh đống lửa. Tầm nhìn của hắn vốn tốt, sớm đã đoán ra xung quanh chỉ toàn người già, những người bị thương tật do chiến tranh, kể cả những con đường mòn thêm chuyển động của rừng cây.

Dân làng tụ tập dần đông đủ, xếp hình lưỡi liềm ở gần chiếc máy bay. Thái độ trên khuôn mặt cực kỳ nghiêm trọng, thậm chí có phần bài xích những kẻ lạ vừa tới, không có chút sự chào mừng hân hoan nào ánh lên trong con mắt.

Kid mặc kệ, quá quen thuộc với những ánh nhìn muốn phanh thây hắn. Làng này không có nhiều người, chỉ cần lục soát một chút là có thể tìm ra tên bác sĩ đó. Killer bảo tên Trafalgar có nhiều tin đồn không mấy tốt đẹp, việc hắn mang danh bác sĩ tử thần cũng đều vì thế mà ra, nghe nói hắn ta moi tim những kẻ đã chết dùng cho thí nghiệm của hắn.

Vì vậy nên dự án C-human mới cần đến tên tâm thần đấy.

Kể cả Kid.

Toàn là những kẻ có chết cũng không ai quan tâm.

Đội quân bắt đầu tràn xuống khỏi máy bay, có khoảng năm người, việc bọn họ mang đầy đủ vũ trang bên cạnh, không bởi vì Trafalgar là tên nguy hiểm, mà chính là họ muốn hắn biết, không chỉ đơn thuần là bàn bạc. Trafalgar vốn chẳng có quyền quyết định, nếu là không muốn đối đầu với cả tiểu đội.

Tên đại diện mũi tẹt là kẻ kiểm soát mọi thứ bước ra trước. Kid chỉ được sắp xếp để nhét vào, đứng phía sau với bộ dạng không mấy nghiêm túc. Hắn chẳng có thái độ làm việc, cảm giác phiền toái quá thể đáng, cũng lâu rồi hắn mới hít được khí trời, quả nhiên thấy thoải mái.

Mũi tẹt làm gương mặt đáng sợ, dù trông hắn thật buồn cười. Hắn cầm cây súng trường, đáp lại thái độ không mấy thân thiện bằng thái độ thù hằn ra sẵn, như thể hắn biết hắn cao cấp hơn, và lũ dân đen chả là cái thá gì cả.

Mũi tẹt dõng dạc nói, ngoắc tay để cả bọn chuẩn bị tư thế bắn súng (trừ Kid đếch thèm làm).

– Nghe đây, tụi tao tới tìm Trafalgar Law. Tao biết hắn ở nơi bẩn thỉu này, khôn hồn thì giao hắn ra, nếu không muốn trên người tụi bay bị đục mấy chục cái lỗ.

Brown đưa tay ngăn cản mọi người bình tĩnh, ông cầm cây gậy chống một bên chân mới được băng bó, bước ra đàm phàn với lũ quân đội chó chết. Đúng là đoán không sai bọn chúng đến tìm ai, may mắn thay ông đã bảo Law hãy trốn đi, nhìn gương mặt thằng nhóc tái xanh khi nghe đến máy bay đã phần nào hiểu rõ.

Thật ra thì bản năng của một người lính như Brown đã nhận ra sớm từ trước, cả người làng cũng thế, Law chưa từng nói gì về mình, về cô em gái, thứ duy nhất Law cho họ biết chỉ là cái nghề nghiệp bác sĩ.

Mọi người ở dân làng đều có chuyện khó nói, vậy nên không ai muốn hỏi nhiều trừ phi có người kể. Họ đến với nhau bằng trái tim lẫn cơ thể bị mất mát bởi chiến tranh, từng người một lắp đầy người khác bằng tình yêu thương vẹn toàn, giúp đỡ nhau hưởng thụ những ngày cuối của cuộc đời.

Brown nói, đâm cây gậy mạnh xuống đất thể hiện sự uy nghiêm của người đứng đầu.

– Không có ai tên là Trafalgar Law ở đây cả!! Mấy thằng ranh như chúng bây đừng tìm cách phá hoại lễ hội của tụi tao!

Tên mũi tẹt cười phá lên. Kid khoanh tay đứng dựa vào cái máy bay, mọi dấu vết đều dẫn đến đây, hắn không thể lầm được. Huống hồ hắn thấy chân cái ông để râu ba chùm còn được băng gạc trắng tinh, đẹp đẽ. Ngoài một người có chuyên môn ngành y ra ít ai có thể làm thế.

Nhưng có vẻ lòng tốt của đám dân làng đã bị tên Trafalgar lợi dụng, họ vẫn bảo vệ tên đó kể cả có đối đầu với súng đạn, còn thằng bác sĩ thì chuồn đi mất. Kid cũng chả lo mấy, trốn khỏi hắn thoát ra khu rừng này là không thể, để dân làng để câu giờ là vô ích.

Mũi tẹt không bận tâm đến đám dân đen, hắn bắc cái loa nói dõng dạc cho tên Trafalgar đang trốn chui trốn nhủi nghe.

– Trafalgar Law, mày nghe rõ đây. Nếu mày quyết định không ra, tụi tao sẽ san bằng cái làng này. – Dứt lời hắn bắn cảnh cáo một phát vào chân bị thương của ông Brown, máu chảy ra ướt đẫm băng gạc trắng, để mùi tanh tưởi hòa quyện chung với thứ thuốc súng. – Tao đếm đến ba!

Dân làng bắt đầu hoảng loạn, họ đỡ thân hình to lớn của ông Brown rồi ghim những ánh nhìn giận dữ về phía quân đội. Mũi tẹt có vẻ hả hê, hắn thích thú những gương mặt đang chìm trong nỗi tuyệt vọng.

Kid nhếch lông mày tỏ vẻ như không, ngồi ngoáy mũi chả bận tâm thế sự đời. Hắn đói sắp chết rồi, giá như có thứ gì đó thật ngon, nhất là mấy chục cái hamburger vào miệng cho đến bụng to căng tròn ủm, nghĩ đến mà thấy thật tuyệt vời.

Killer huýnh vai Kid, nhận lại cái thở dài thườn thượt, dù sao thì trước khi ăn mà còn đầy máu thì tởm lắm. Kid chần chừ, cảm giác miễn cưỡng phải làm thế, cứ đập cho bọn chúng không ngóc đầu dậy là được chứ gì.

Mũi tẹt bắn đầu hô bắn, đám người dân cố thủ đến cùng, họ quyết không thừa nhận bản thân giấu diếm tên Trafalgar, cố che chắn cho ông Brown đang chau mày vì đạn ghim vào cái chân bị sưng.

Cho đến số hai bắt đầu vang lên theo nhịp đếm của Mũi tẹt, không khí trở nên căng thẳng, người người nhìn như muốn giết. Chỉ đến khi có tiếng nói cắt ngang từ phía sau dân làng. Một thân áo trắng điềm tĩnh tiến tới, giấu mặt dưới một chiếc mũ lông vành trắng đốm đen.

Chữ "Này..." của Kid trôi tuột lại vào miệng.

Đó là lần đầu hắn thấy Trafalgar bằng xương bằng thịt.

oOo

Law bước ra từ phía sau dân làng, chiều cao của anh có bé hơn Brownd một chút, thêm cái dáng vẻ gầy gò khiến anh lọt thỏm vào đám đông. Anh có cơ thể thanh mảnh, cấu trúc gương mặt hoàn hảo hòa vào cái vẻ mệt nhọc dưới đáy mắt, làm tăng độ bí ẩn lập lờ dưới ánh trăng. Dù bầu không khí trở nên vô cùng ngột ngạt giận giữ, gió mời lửa khiêu vũ khúc nồng nhiệt đến bùng cháy dữ dội. Ấy vậy mà sự hiện của Law vẫn hoàn toàn tách biệt, điềm đạm như nước, cũng nguy hiểm sâu vun vút như đại dương.

Anh chắn tay trước Brown, ra hiệu mọi người nên lùi xuống. Brown tỏ ra không hài lòng nhưng vẫn quyết định làm theo lời anh, thứ đạn ghim xé rách da thịt chỉ tiếp nguyên liệu cho ông thêm sự hừng hực khí thế chiến đấu. Tất cả những người phía sau đều là cựu binh lính, không một ai ở đây cảm thấy xa lạ với việc tính mạng treo trên sợi tóc cả.

Law nhìn vết thương trên chân Brown mà chau mày, mặc kệ tên Mũi tẹt đang nhìn chằm chằm vào mình. Anh chỉ quỳ xuống cố xử lý vết thương nhanh chóng nhất có thể.

Brown đẩy vai Law ra, ông quát mắng.

– Sao chú mày lại ra đây! Đã bảo mặc kệ ta đi mà.

– Ngồi yên, tôi cần cầm máu cho ông trước. – Vị bác sĩ bắt đầu thực hiện sơ cứu, thuần thục trong từ cử chỉ.

– LAW!!

Brown hét mạnh lên giận dữ như phát điên nhưng nó chỉ thể hiện sự bất lực. Đứa trẻ này luôn chán ghét cái cách sống thờ ơ với cái chết của dân làng, lúc nào cũng cố thay đổi suy nghĩ đấy từng chút một.

Kid chợt nhếch môi cười, thường thì nếu xảy ra chuyện, người ta sẽ hỏi kiếm nó làm gì. Nhưng dân làng này đếch cần biết, họ chỉ biết giữ tên Trafalgar ở lại, bảo vệ hắn. Và cái tên đấy nữa, ngay từ đầu chẳng xem đám lính để vào mắt.

Mũi tẹt cảm thấy bị coi thường, máu giận tràn lên não, hắn chĩa súng vào thân hình áo trắng, hống hách bảo.

– Mày là Trafalgar? – Law không trả lời, điều đó khiến hắn điên tiết. – Lũ ngu, còn không mau bắt nó đi!!

Hắn chỉ tay bốn phía.

Bọn binh lính bắt đầu di chuyển theo lệnh, thêm một lần nữa Law cắt giọng hắn, cầm máu xong xuôi mới từ từ đứng dậy. Anh không một chút run sợ, ánh mắt sắc bén nhưng đồng thời lạnh lẽo đến rùng mình, liếc mội cái.

– Tôi sẽ đi, nhưng tôi cần phẫu thuật cho ông già này trước đã.

Đám lính dừng lại, mũi tẹt bất giác cảm giác ớn lạnh, như bị khinh thường dã man, hắn giật giật gân trán, gằn giọng doạ dẫm, giương oai.

– Mày nghĩ mày có quyền đó à?

– Chả phải mấy người cần bắt sống tôi còn gì.

Law thản nhiên đáp lại, bỏ tay vào túi áo, nhoẻn miệng cười đầy nham hiểm, cả gương mặt bỗng chốc thay đổi toàn diện thành thứ gì đó cực kỳ khó lường. Luồng khí xung quanh anh chuyển biến, mấy tên lính bất chợt lạnh buốt cả sóng lưng, điều đó khiến Kid đột ngột sôi sục cả người, vô thức nở nụ cười hiếu chiến.

Hắn chạm mắt Trafalgar. 

Rất nhanh và thoáng qua, Law quay đi cùng người dân dìu cơ thể to lớn của Brown, lịch sự nói.

– Xin phép. – Rồi rời đi.

Mũi tẹt tức xì khói giậm chân ném loa xuống đất, có vẻ cũng thấy sự chênh lệch khí chất rõ ràng. Hắn ra lệnh cho đám lính trực tất cả con đường thoát, ngoắc tay bảo Kid và Killer đi theo thể hiện uy lực của mình. Bám theo Law từng bước một.

Kid nhìn đám dân làng bắn ánh mắt hằn học, hắn nhíu mày rồi đi mất.

oOo

Sau khi đã phẫu thuật lấy viên đạn ra xong xuôi. Law bảo cần về nhà làm một vài thứ, Mũi tẹt quyết theo bằng được. Họ dọc theo con đường mòn lên phía núi, cách biệt với ngôi làng. Chỉ thoáng chốc đã đi đến đỉnh, căn nhà khá là cổ với việc dựng bằng gỗ, có vẻ như được xây từ lâu, ở ngoài còn có trồng thảo dược, xung quanh bốn bề là rừng, tiếng gió đong đưa xào xạc làm mọi thứ trở nên u ám.

Kid đánh giá xung quanh, nó chắc hẳn có cửa sau, vì hắn thấy bụi cây bị rẽ lối, nhiều năm ở chiến trường, hắn đã quen với việc lần mò theo dấu vết kẻ thù. Ăn bom vài lần, cũng bớt ngu vài lần mà để ý, nhưng không cần thế, cái bản năng thần thánh sinh tồn cũng giúp Kid sống thọ kha khá.

Hắn với Killer đi theo tên Mũi tẹt bám sau Law vào bên trong hành lang hẹp, với hai bên đều là kệ để sách hợp nhất với tường. Căn nhà không sử dụng điện, chỉ có đèn dầu le lói chiếu một vùng bé xíu.

Mũi tẹt vừa đi vừa nhìn tìm vật có giá trị, hắn bắt ngay ánh mắt tới cái đồng hồ ở trên giá sách kia, lập tức nổi lòng tham, cố gắng thó để lo cho cuộc sống mai sau.

Phút chốc đã lơ là cảnh giác, Law từ phía trước bất chợt quay lại, đá vào đầu gối hắn cho mất căn bằng, sau đó lôi đâu ra con dao phẫu thuật kề cổ hắn, hành động diễn ra nhanh đến mức Kid không đối phó được.

– Cái?!—

– Đừng cử động. Cắt trúng mạch máu thì không hay ho đâu.

Anh buông lời đe dọa, cả người về thế phòng bị, kéo Mũi tẹt lùi lùi về phía sau, chắn cho cơ thể của mình. Lưỡi dao sắc bén ánh lên một đường, nó vốn là thứ được tạo ra để cắt thịt con người, chỉ một nhát chí mạng cũng đủ để chảy máu đến chết. Anh thận trọng đánh giá kỹ càng hai đứa thuộc hạ đi theo, dù đã quan sát từ nãy, nhưng có vẻ trong số năm tên, thì hai đứa đó là thiện chiến nhất, từ cách di chuyển không một động tác thừa, đến sự quan sát tinh tế chuyên nghiệp một cách khó chịu.

Một kẻ đeo mặt nạ đã cầm súng lên hướng phía anh mà ngắm, tên còn lại không quan tâm gì, đứng trơ mặt ra. Nếu lực lượng chỉ có hai người, ở ngay trong lãnh địa của Law, anh nghĩ bản thân có thể tiêu diệt bọn chúng. Quả là đúng đắn khi thu nhỏ căn phòng, khiến chỉ hiện ra có một đường thẳng, nhờ thế anh có thể một đấu một thoải mái, đặt vũ khí lẫn bẫy khắp mọi nơi.

Mũi tẹt lập tức tìm cách để thoát, mặt mày tái đi, nhìn hai người phía trước gào lên, trông hắn mất cả thể diện.

– Hai tên kia, bắn nó!! Chỉ cần nó còn sống là được—

Thanh gươm cứa một đường máu ở cổ, chảy men theo lưỡi kiếm trượt tong tong giọt đỏ tươi. Mũi tẹt càng không thể giữ được bình tĩnh. Bản thân hắn chỉ có tài cán lừa đảo người, vậy nên mới góp phần trong dự án này, đổi lại có thể được mãn hạn giam. Hắn phát ngán ở tù rồi, cứ tưởng tay bác sĩ này dễ ăn, chỉ cần đem về căn cứ là xong việc, thế nhưng lại rơi vào tình cảnh xui xẻo này, hắn tức gần chết.

Ngược lại Kid chẳng làm gì cả, nhìn lên rồi nhìn xuống, hắn chỉ biết hắn đói quá thôi. Cái bản mặt trông chờ của tên Mũi tẹt làm hắn cực chướng mắt. Nhưng... cái yêu cầu của tên kia rõ mười mươi, theo dõi Trafalgar, và đúng là hắn cần làm gì đó, trước khi tình hình diễn ra tệ hơn. Gã ta không phải dạng dễ chơi, một bác sĩ hiểu rõ cấu trúc con người, sử dụng dao điêu luyện, động tác chiến đấu thuần thục, bản năng của Kid không hề sai.

Nhiệm vụ này ngay từ đầu đã có gì đó không đúng.

– Kid, làm gì bây giờ? – Killer đứng bên cạnh đã ngắm súng, sẵn sàng nghe theo lệnh của Kid.

– Hả? Mày nói gì thế tên mặt nạ kia? Đương nhiên là cứu—

Law nhẹ nhàng kéo lưỡi dao xẹt qua, phải mất mấy giây Mũi tẹt mới kêu la. Cách sử dụng dao quá nhanh đến không ý thức được.

– Đừng nhiều lời. – Bọn chúng trông không có vẻ quan tâm đến tên cầm đầu, nếu như thế này thì nguy. Vả lại tên tóc đỏ trông rất quen. Cách thức trang điểm quái dị độc nhất như thế, ấn tượng càng khó bị phai mờ. Anh lục lọi lại trí nhớ lảng vảng quanh ký ức về kẻ có mái tóc đỏ rực, làn da nhợt nhạt, tô son đỏ choét, dù đây không phải lúc nên bận tâm về vấn đề đó. Anh nói tiếp. – Mấy người làm việc cho ai?

Kid tặc lưỡi thể hiện sự phiền hà, hắn bẻ bẻ khớp cổ rồi bất chợt đổi thái độ cười rộ lên ngạo nghễ, cái nụ cười điên loạn của hắn nhìn đáng sợ một cách tàn bạo, như kẻ giết người vì thích thế. Con ngươi hắn rực lên trong đêm tối, bóng từ nến hắt qua chiếu lên tường thành một con quỷ dữ, luồng khí tỏa ra xung quanh mạnh mẽ khiến Law trong giây lát bỗng trải nghiệm cái viễn cảnh mình bị ăn tươi nuốt sống. Anh tiếp tục dí dao vào cổ, đe dọa, bất cứ việc gì, nắm thóp tên cầm đầu là tốt nhất. Mũi tẹt bắt đầu ấp úng nói.

Kid bảo, cắt ngang.

– Bắn đi. – Mũi tẹt mừng rỡ, rồi lập tức tuyệt vọng khi ngón tay chỉ về cái đầu của mình. – Thằng đấy.

Killer nhìn Kid, cũng chả hỏi gì nhiều, lập tức nghe lệnh.

Trước giây phút viên đạn ghim thẳng vào trán, Mũi tẹt đã có những giây phút hồi tưởng về quá khứ tươi đẹp, chìm ngập trong đống tiền lừa đảo mà hắn kiếm được. Hắn chết tức tưởi mà chưa kịp gào lên một câu, máu bắn phun tóe lên bộ áo trắng tinh của Law nhuộm đầy màu chết chóc. Sự phản bội của tên tóc đỏ làm Law sững người, không nói lên được lời nào.

Bọn chúng giết lẫn nhau. Đây là tình huống tệ hại nhất. Vì chúng sẵn sàng hy sinh người vì nhiệm vụ, miễn chỉ cần hoàn thành là ổn.

Kid tràn đầy cảm giác thoả mãn, hắn đã không ưa tên Mũi tẹt từ nãy giờ. Toàn lảm nhảm những điều vô nghĩa, giờ thì cách nào nhanh nhất để săn một con mồi.

\- Những tên vô dụng tốt nhất đi chết đi. Giờ thì đến làm cho xong quách nhiệm vụ nào. - Hắn đắc thắng nhìn Law với cặp mắt man rợ.

Law quyết không chùn bước, sẵn sàng giao chiến.

\- Nói như thế thì cậu nên chết đi mới phải.

Tiếng súng kinh động trong căn nhà. Law đã không muốn giết chóc, vậy nên lựa chọn phương án an toàn, đe dọa chúng rời đi mà không cần xả súng. Nhưng có lẽ anh cần phải giết bằng sạch.

Vị bác sĩ cố nắm lấy cái xác, khoảng cách này đủ để lao đến tấn công kẻ địch. Với thân hình đồ sộ, và cấu trúc nhà nhỏ bé, hắn sẽ không thể di chuyển nhanh.

Nhưng trước khi anh kịp làm gì. Tiếng cô gái bỗng nhiên vang lên, ánh đèn dầu cùng tiếng cót két lấp ló đến từ phía sau. Tất cả ánh mắt đều đổ dồn về hướng đó.

Kid nhoẻn miệng cười.

– Ra là thế. – Dữ liệu có đề cập Trafalgar có một cô em gái bị mù và bị liệt hai chân do chất độc, hẳn là Lami. Thảo nào hắn thấy tên đó cứ nhất thiết phải dùng dao, hóa ra là không muốn gây tiếng động lớn. Người mù thường nhạy cảm với tiếng động, con em gái đó chắc chắn thấy lo lắng mà di chuyển đến.

Nhìn gương mặt đó trở nên căng thẳng, Kid biết mình đoán đúng rồi.

Lami tại nơi anh hai dặn trốn vì nghe thấy nhiều phát súng đã hoảng sợ, tìm đường ra khỏi tủ quần áo. Cô bé dựa theo âm thanh gần nhất mà đến đây, bắt đầu gọi tiếng anh hai vang trong căn nhà gỗ. Nhưng không thấy anh trả lời, sự lo lắng đẩy lên cực độ, cô bé cố gắng lăn xe lần mò trong mù lòa.

Khốn nạn, mình đã dặn con bé ở yên tại chỗ rồi mà.

Law bị đẩy vào tình huống không lường trước được, bắt đầu có rối rắm trong hành động, sợ hãi việc em gái một lần nữa gặp ám ảnh, sợ hãi việc Lami biết tất cả những gì mình đã làm. Phải khó khăn lắm, anh mới dứt được tất cả mọi chuyện... không thể quay lại được. Cứ đà này thì hỏng chuyện mất!

Không một biểu cảm nào trên gương mặt Law mà Kid bỏ xót, nó từ căng thẳng cực độ rồi chuyển sang ánh nhìn viên đạn trong giây lát, hắn càng thấy vui thú làm sao. Đoán là tên Trafalgar đang tính toán đường nào có lợi cho mình, nhìn cách gã tách đội hình, đưa vào lãnh địa có lợi, chắc mấy tên dân làng đang tính giết mấy tên lính ngoài kia, ban nãy hắn để ý phía dưới núi một vài con chim bay lên.

Một kiểu người xảo quyệt à.

Phương án tốt nhất không nên câu thời gian.

Nghĩ là làm, Kid nhắm súng về người khá cách xa họ, cô em gái yêu quý của Trafalgar đang quơ tay trong không trung. Cứ nhắm vào yếu điểm mà triển, dù đê hèn, nhưng một trận chiến vốn dĩ chẳng công bằng, thắng là tất cả, thắng là điều đúng.

– Haha, tiếp đến là con bé kia. – Kid nói, trong giọng không một chút đùa cợt.

Biểu cảm trên gương mặt Law thay đổi, ngạc nhiên, điên tiết rồi bất lực, đầu óc trống rỗng, liền buông dao, giơ tay đầu hàng. Ánh mắt nhìn hắn tràn đầy căm phẫn, vẫn lo cho cô em gái bé bỏng không hé răng nửa lời.

– Tình gia đình mến thương làm tao cảm động quá Killer.

– Thế mày đi nhận con thằng con nào đó làm gia đình đi.

– Nghe vui đó, tao sẽ ghi nhớ nó cùng với việc mở cửa hàng bán vũ khí.

Nhanh gọn lẹ, hắn tiến tới đá dao Trafalgar qua một bên, ghé tai anh mà cợt nhả.

– Biết điều thì nghe lời đi. Thằng này không nhân từ nhiều lần thế đâu. – Rồi đá mắt sang cô bé cách khá xa bọn họ, bảo Law làm gì đó đi.

Law chau mày lại với ánh nhìn hình viên đạn, khó chịu vô cùng, quay phắt đầu và hắn thích thế. Cái vẻ thanh tao cuối cùng cũng bị phá cho nát, nổi dông lên mà đánh sóng vào đất liền.

Phải thế chứ, hắn ghét những kẻ thông minh, có trời mới biết, cho chúng ít thời gian, chúng đã đạt được những gì. Huống hồ, một con người còn có thứ yêu thương, khác xa bọn chỉ biết tham tiền.

Trafalgar là một kẻ như thế. Mạnh đồng thời rất yếu.

Law cố gắng giữ bình tĩnh, hướng giọng đủ để Lami cảm giác yên tâm.

Nói dối. Nhưng nét mặt dịu dàng. Kid không ngờ Law cũng tồn tại biểu cảm đấy.

Hắn dí súng vào lưng anh, đẩy vào một căn phòng cạnh đó, khóa chốt lại, để Killer canh chừng cô em gái trong im lặng. Vứt tập tài liệu trước mặt Law rồi ngồi bịch xuống đối diện. Bộ dạng cam chịu của anh ta làm Kid nhìn vui dã man, tất yếu hắn là kẻ thắng.

– Đọc đi. Ít nhất cũng biết lý do phải đi chứ hả.

Kid gác chân lên bàn mạnh bạo, thô lỗ trong từng câu nói. Cái kiểu bố đếch sợ gì cả khiến Law giật giật lông mày, ghét nhất việc ai đó ra lệnh cho mình.

Law im lặng mò tay xuống dưới mặt bàn, nắm trong tay một con dao phẫu thuật khác. Căn nhà tràn đầy vũ khí, anh đã luôn sống cẩn thận trong mọi trường hợp để sẵn ở những nơi dễ thấy nhưng ít ai để ý. Vị bác sĩ trực chờ cơ hội, chỉ cần đủ nhanh cắt đứt cổ họng hắn, sau đó giết tên còn lại cũng dễ thôi.

Law tiếp tục chơi câu giờ, danh tính tên tóc đỏ cũng rõ rồi. Anh đột nhiên gác khuỷu tay đặt lên thành ghế, nghiêng đầu đầy cao ngạo giọng trầm mang đầy mùi mờ ám, nói nhẹ tựa như không khí.

– Eustass "Captian" Kid. Tôi không ngờ một kẻ như cậu còn sống đấy. – Kid tỏ ra ngạc nhiên, hắn khá nổi tiếng quá chứ, và hắn tự hào vì điều đó. Chỉ khi cái miệng đấy chọc đúng vào điểm điên của Kid. – Sao, cậu đã mất bao nhiêu đồng đội rồi?

Law nhìn hắn nhếch môi, như đang trêu đùa một con mãnh thú.

– THẰNG.CHÓ! – Kid gầm lên đạp bàn, mắt bừng bừng lửa đỏ như quỷ dữ.

Hắn lôi cổ áo Law, đay nghiến nhìn gương mặt cười bỡn cợt kia. Đó là lý do hắn luôn ghét những tên có cái miệng móc mỉa người, những kẻ biết đâu là điểm yếu đối phương, khiến họ phải câm nín, và kích lên máu nóng sôi sùng sục tràn ngập hồng cầu, thiêu đứt dây bình tĩnh.

Law chỉ chờ có thế, nắm chặt con dao cứa phắt qua cổ Kid—

Máu vẽ thành một đường, nhuộm không gian mùi máu.

Thời gian như ngưng đọng, hắn chết trân, không cảm nhận được sự bén ngọt của con dao, cho đến khi hắn chạm tay lên cổ, đầu ngón tay đặc quánh giọt đỏ tanh nồng.

Nhìn Law.

Ung dung nhìn hắn.

Kẻ như tên Eustass Kid, dễ bị nắm thóp, càng dễ mất bình tĩnh.

Mạnh đến cỡ nào, không kiểm soát cảm xúc cũng bằng không.

Law biết Kid từ lúc còn ở chiến trường. Lúc đấy hắn đã nổi danh quái vật, một cục nợ đầy rắc rối vì hắn chả nghe theo bố con ông nào hết. một khi vào trận, hắn ta chìm vào sự khát máu của bản thân, cắn rách cổ địch thủ, không một ai có thể ngăn cản tên hung thần trên đường đi. Sự điên của Kid khiến địch lẫn ta phát hãi, hắn tàn phá những nơi hắn đến, hắn tra tấn kẻ địch cắm cọc lên người họ như thể hiện sự điên rồ.

Máu Kid bắn tung tóe lên mặt Law, thuận đà anh vật hắn xuống đất, cướp súng. Trong lúc hắn vội cầm máu, liền nhắm phía cửa để lập tức bắn tên thuộc hạ nghe tiếng động chạy vào.

Nhưng Kid không phải kẻ bình thường, hắn sức dai hơn con trâu chiến, sung máu mọc tơ rễ đỏ tươi trong con ngươi. Hắn mặc kệ máu tóe ra ở cổ, di chuyển linh động đưa miệng cắn phập lấy tay của Law, ghim hàng răng mạnh mẽ sâu hoắm xuống, như muốn xé lớp thịt, để máu tràn vào cổ họng tanh tưởi.

Law oằn mình, đau đến cắn răng bật máu, vật lộn trốn thoát. Hai người chiến đấu đến đồ đạc rơi tứ tung, căn phòng hỗn độn. Anh thở không ra hơi, bình tĩnh nắm con dao xoáy vòng muốn đâm vào não hắn, khuấy cho nát bét ra. Nhưng chậm một giây, Killer xộc vào lấy thân súng đập vào đầu Law đến chảy máu, anh choáng váng ngã phịch xuống ghế, tầm nhìn mở ảo đi.

Là anh tính toán cắt quá nông?

Không, là Kid có làn da cứng cáp như sắt vì những năm tháng đi đánh trận, đã trải qua bao lần bị tấn công, nhiêu đó chỉ đủ để hắn chảy một tý. Hắn sinh tồn mấy năm chiến đấu ở chiến trường, thêm mấy năm ở tù đánh nhau mục xương, chẳng có lý nào hắn lại thua một tên gầy như con nghiện như thế.

– Đúng là chó má mà.

Kid xộc cổ áo Law xách lên, anh gầm gừ nhìn hắn, quyết không thua thiệt. Tầm nhìn có phần mờ đi vì máu, nhưng thế này không mấy thể so với hồi trước, liền cử động ngón tay siết con dao. Killer để ý bắn cảnh cáo sượt qua chân, máu lại chảy ròng ròng, dao phẫu thuật rơi xuống đất nghe leng keng.

– Thế nào? Còn muốn chơi tiếp không?! – Kid còn tỉnh chán để móc mỉa Law.

– Cút!! – Law thở như điên, anh không thể bỏ Lami, chỉ chờ một lúc nữa, dân làng sẽ vào đây...

– Bọn họ không tới đâu. – Kid cắt đứt dòng suy nghĩ của Law, rồi hẳn dí mặt mà nói. – Nhìn thằng này ngu lắm hả? Việc tách bọn chúng ra ở mỗi nơi để dễ xử lý là việc của kẻ yếu lúc nào cũng làm. Bây giờ đám làng bị dồn vào góc rồi.

Law kinh hồn, anh siết chặt tay, thế thất bại sao?

Chết tiệt!!

Kid thấy sự phẫn nộ trong đôi mắt của Law hả hê vì chiến thắng, vứt anh xuống sàn. Lỳ lợm gớm, quyết đấu tranh đến cùng, khiến miệng hắn toàn là máu với cảm giác cắn vào da thịt, kinh bỏ mẹ. Ngay từ đầu tên Trafalgar lựa chọn xuất hiện đã nằm trong tính toán của hắn ta, kể cả việc giả vờ đầu hàng, đúng là một kẻ lòng dạ khó lường, làm hắn khốn đốn một phen.

Cứ làm nhanh rồi về ăn uống cái gì nào, bụng réo lên inh ỏi rồi. Đoạn Kid quỳ xổm trên hai chân, nhàn nhạt bảo.

– Nghe đây, tên bác sĩ kia, Hogback quần què giáo sư gì đấy muốn đưa một số người về phục vụ cho nghiên cứu của ông ta. Có gì to tát lắm đâu... – Hắn ngừng một nhịp, thể hiện gương mặt muốn dọa người, sắc lửa trong con người đầy sự dò xét. - Hay có gì đó bí mật khó nói à?

Law mặt vẫn lạnh như tiền, chả có biểu cảm gì.

Bác sĩ Hogback, ông ta là một trong những bác sĩ phẫu thuật nổi tiếng, bất cứ ca nào cũng không gây khó dễ cho ông ta, hiện tại đang có sức ảnh hưởng lớn đối nền y học. Tuy nhiên mọi thứ ông ta làm chỉ đều vì tiền. Anh không chắc tên bác sĩ ấy có thuộc một trong số chúng không nữa.

Kid thấy Law vẫn còn hoài nghi, hắn lật lật vài trang rồi chìa trước mặt Law, để Killer quấn quanh cái cổ cầm máu.

– Nhìn đây, một con quái vật gián đầu người, không phải mấy tên khốn bác sĩ luôn hứng thú với việc thí nghiệm sao. Vui lên chứ.

Hình như anh cảm thấy hắn có ác cảm với bác sĩ, từng câu chữ nghe đều thái độ cộc cằn. Law tạm hướng mắt nhìn vào xấp tài liệu có hình ảnh, trong khi ôm cánh tay bị cắn thậm tệ của mình, hơi thở đã trở nên ổn định.

Đột nhiên Kid thấy Law thay đổi hoàn toàn gương mặt, nó là một thứ gì đó... sợ hãi.

– Sao hả? – Hắn gặng hỏi.

Phải chờ đợi hai ba giây hắn mất cả kiên nhẫn mới nhận được câu trả lời.

– Cậu tìm thứ đó ở đâu?

– Đéo biết, đi mà hỏi tên điên Hogback.

Law ngạc nhiên tột độ, rồi ngồi lỳ ở đấy nghĩ đến mất cả hồn. Kid bực bội đói lắm rồi, không có muốn phát thêm lòng nhân từ nữa. Hắn nhướng mày với Killer, ra ý gì đó, rồi xách tay lôi Law đang chìm vào đống suy tư lên, kéo ra ngoài, đe dọa mà bảo.

– Một là mày đi. Hai là tao giết cả cái làng này, đặc biệt là con em gái của mày.

Anh nhìn đến độ muốn thủng cái mắt hắn, cuối cùng cũng không còn đường nào, chỉ hỏi một câu.

– Bác sĩ Hogback đứng đầu cái dự án này?

– Chứ còn thằng chó nào.

Law thở dài, bỗng nhiên tới tới từ đâu thêm một con dao sắc nhọn chĩa vào cổ hắn.

– Được, tôi đi. Nhưng cậu phải đồng ý với tôi một điều kiện.


	5. Dự Án C-Human.

Khu thí nghiệm Hogback - Ohio.

Law lờ mờ tỉnh dậy ở một căn phòng lạ lẫm, đầu óc anh trống không, mắt chớp chớp vài cái định hình mọi thứ xung quanh. Ký ức lần cuối cùng xuất hiện với cơn đau tê tái ở vùng bụng khi bị Kid đấm một phát bằng tất cả sức lực của con bò điên, khiến cả người anh giật lên không trung, nôn thốc thứ mọi thứ đã có. Đến tận bây giờ vẫn cảm giác vị chua ngắt ở đầu lưỡi, sau đó chẳng nhớ rõ sao mình lại bị đưa đến đâu.

Tách biệt với Lami.

Trong một căn phòng kín mít, chỉ có cái giường đối diện cái bàn nho nhỏ. Ngoài ra chẳng còn thứ gì, kể cả những tư trang trên người cũng bị vứt sạch, trên tay lẫn cổ đều được băng bó tạm bợ.

Law trầm ngâm một lát, ráng cựa quậy với cơn đau ê ẩm đọng lại ở bụng, rủa thầm tên khốn tóc đỏ. Hắn ta đúng là tên điên với sự hung hãn của bạo chúa, chẳng hiểu sao anh lại phải bắt buộc đi tới cái dự án khỉ gió này, cảm giác cực kỳ bực bội khi cái gì cũng không biết khiến anh mất bình tĩnh.

Cái số đen như rệp khi việc này nối tiếp việc kia, thứ anh muốn đơn giản sống an ổn bên cạnh Lami cho đến hết cuộc đời. Nhưng không, cuộc sống đáp trả anh gay gắt bằng những việc cực kỳ phiền nhiễu, cố đẩy anh đến đường cùng thì mới ngưng, mà có khi nó đang hả hê lắm bởi vì trừng phạt anh tội trốn chạy mọi thứ.

Đúng là đã sai ngay từ khi bắt đầu.

Law thở dài vắt tay tay lên trán chờ đợi hành động tiếp theo của kẻ đã bắt mình tới, tranh thủ mà ổn định cảm xúc, cứ giận dữ chỉ tổ lấn át lý trí. Lại nghĩ, thứ sinh vật khiến anh có tò mò đôi chút, chỉ là anh không biết tại sao nó lại xuất hiện. Là tình cờ hay là sắp xếp? Mọi chuyện sẽ tiến ra theo chiều hướng cực kỳ tệ hại nếu anh cứ mặc kệ nó diễn ra thế nào thì ra. Cái cảm giác việc gì cũng đến tay vì mọi người xung quanh ích kỷ làm theo điều mình muốn thật khiến anh muốn đau tiền đình.

Nhưng dù sao những con người ở đây đều ý thức được sự nguy hiểm của sinh vật đó nên mọi thứ vẫn ổn thôi. Anh đoán miễn nó không ra khỏi khu khí nghiệm thì đám bác sĩ làm gì trên người nó cũng được, nhìn tổng thể qua hình ảnh cũng biết rằng nó chẳng sống được bao lâu.

Nếu như xảy ra chuyện gì, giết nó là xong.

Mọi chuyện sẽ chấm dứt khi con sinh vật đó chết.

Tiếng cánh cửa cuối cùng cũng mở khi được xác nhận qua thẻ từ phía bên ngoài. Kid tiến vào liền nhận ngay cái ánh nhìn đay nghiến của Law. Anh bỗng bật dậy, lao tới xách cổ áo hắn, đẩy vào tường, tông giọng tràn đầy giận dữ, gằn từng chữ một.

– Lami đâu?!

Kid gạt phắt cánh tay nắm cổ áo, hất mạnh bạo Law ngã vào đệm phía sau dễ dàng. Vẫn còn đủ sức để khó chịu thì chắc hắn đã đấm nhẹ quá rồi, người bình thường ăn cú đấy chả nằm rạp xuống đất vực hết nổi hoặc hộc máu ra khỏi mồm. Hắn không tin cơ thể gầy trơ xương đó mà quen với việc chiến đấu hay chịu lực thế này, nhưng mà có vẻ như tên bác sĩ chả phải một kẻ tầm thường nhàm chán. Dù thế vẫn hắn vẫn chẳng thấy hứng thú nổi với công việc này.

Kid ngồi phịch vào ghế đối diện, bản mặt chẳng hề bận tâm, nhìn bặm trợn như dân côn đồ, chỉ nói không đầu không đuôi, cục súc.

– Killer chăm sóc nó rồi, liệu mà ở yên đi.

Ít nhất, thì đó là điều hắn đã hứa, thể nào Law sẽ tìm mọi cách để thoát khỏi khu thí nghiệm chỉ để sống cuộc đời yên ổn với cô em gái. Cái trí thông minh của anh không lường trước được, cứ nắm cái điểm yếu ấy là xong. Cô em gái ấy ở đâu thì chỉ cũng có mình Kid biết.

Law hầm hầm nhìn hắn như muốn giết người, thề có chúa anh ghét nhất là bị ra lệnh, huống hồ còn bởi nắm thóp bởi tên chết dẫm như hắn. Anh nén hơi dài nuốt đi sự bực tức, chuyện cũng thành thế thì thuận theo rồi nghĩ cách là được, mà vả lại Law không nghĩ Kid sẽ giết Lami vì điều gì đó. Bỗng nhiên có một tiếng nói trong veo cố gắng chiếm lấy sự chú ý từ hai người.

– Đừng đánh nhau mà, anh Law ơi. – Thân hình bé nhỏ cố gắng nhảy lên để bắt tầm mắt của hai người cao hơn mét chín, gương mặt bối rối, nhút nhát với đôi mắt to tròn.

– Cậu Tony?! Sao cậu lại ở đây? – Law ngạc nhiên tột độ khi thấy sự xuất hiện của Chopper, mải bận tâm về Lami cũng như não suy tính quá tải để kiếm đường lợi cho bản thân khiến sự sắc sảo có vơi đi đôi chút,nhưng rồi cũng hiểu ra lý do. – Hóa ra không chỉ ép mình tôi tới.

Cái dự án có vẻ cần nhiều bác sĩ hơn anh tưởng, dù sao thì Chopper cũng đã nổi tiếng là thiên tài bé trong giới y khoa, đam mê, với lòng tốt là sự hiện diện là định nghĩa của từ bác sĩ. Ít nhất trong ngành y tế mục rữa thối nát này, chỉ toàn là đám trưởng khoa, giáo sư bụng phệ thao túng sinh mạng con người trên tay, một lũ rẻ rách là nô lệ của tiền bạc. Vẫn còn có một ánh sáng hy vọng khiến những ai chưa bị nhuộm bẩn mà hướng tới, cũng như những người đã nhúng nhàm muốn cứu rỗi bản thân.

Chopper vẫn không thay đổi từ lẫn cũ anh gặp, cậu đội cái nón tròn trĩnh màu xanh, kèm theo hai cái sừng tuần lộc trông nom cực kỳ đáng yêu, gương mặt ái ngại nhìn anh mà nói.

– Thực ra thì... Mình anh bị ép tới đây thật. Tôi không nghĩ Kid lại bạo hành anh như thế...

Kid bỏ ngoài tai lấy dao găm xỉa răng khi mới ăn một bữa to bự, đếch thèm quan tâm, hắn đứng đây chỉ vì nhiệm vụ chó má, chỉ có phần xiu xíu là hắn cũng tò mò kha khá cái dự án phiền phức này. Cái mùi bẩn thỉu cứ phẳng phất đâu đây ở khu thí nghiệm, Kid cực kỳ có thành kiến với những tay bác sĩ, cứ nhìn là hắn nổi máu nóng ưa đếch nổi.

Chỉ vì tự do mà hắn phải nhận công việc này. Đã thế còn dính dáng tên tay bác sĩ nhìn như thằng nghiện. Chán bỏ mẹ. Đây là lần thứ vô cực Kid có thái độ rành rành ra mặt.

Law vừa nghe xong đã quay sang hắn bằng ánh mắt hình viên đạn, anh chậc thể hiện sự khó chịu. Không thể tin được chỉ mình bản thân bị lôi đến đây bằng các phương pháp đe dọa bạo lực. Anh hướng Chopper mà nói, không thể tin cái thằng đầu đỏ vô văn hoá dám bắt ép mình đến bằng mọi giá.

– Nếu có quyền từ chối thì tôi về đây. 

– Đéo có chuyện đấy đâu. Đặt mông xuống. – Kid phóng con dao găm cắt đứt không khí sượt qua gương mặt Law cắm phập lên tường nhưng anh không hề phản ứng kể cả khi vài sợi tóc đứt rơi lên vai áo. Hắn cười phớ lớ thể chọc ghẹo thiếu niên ấy thì vui lắm. 

Bầu không khí trở nên căng thẳng, khi Law chẳng cần đến liếc cũng tỏa ra sự lạnh lẽo đáng sợ và Kid thì đối lập hoàn toàn hừng hực như lửa cháy. Họ đối đầu nhau đến cùng cực. Chopper đứng giữa tình huống khó xử bắt đầu mà luống cuống chân tay, chẳng biết làm sao cả, miệng mồm nói lung ta lung tung.

– Khoan đã anh Law, thật ra thì... bác sĩ Hogback chỉ định anh là có thật. Còn việc tôi ở đây thì dài lắm... – Cái tay bị cắn của Law cứu cánh cho độ bí của Chopper, liền đổi chủ đề sang hỏi han để xoa dịu bầu không khí ngột ngạt hiện tại. – Cái đó... Anh bị ai cắn thế?

– Một con chó điên. – Law nói không cần suy nghĩ dọa cậu chảy mồ hôi hột, điều tốt là anh đã phân tâm, chỉ có điều câu trả lời nghe sai hết sức sai. Thêm một lần nữa không khí im lặng lên ngôi buộc Chopper phải làm điều gì đó để trung hòa gian phòng, lần này cậu đánh sang đến Kid mong tìm con đường bình yên. 

– Vết thương trên cổ anh sao thế?

– Một con mèo láo toét cào.

À, hội thoại nó đi vào ngõ cụt rồi. Chopper bất lực đứng hình suy sụp không thành tiếng, cố gắng đều biến thành thừa, cảm giác thấy tận thế đến nơi rồi, ai đó làm ai quăng cái phao cứu sinh cho cậu đáng thương kẹt giữa hai thế lực kinh khủng kia, nhìn tình cảnh quả thảm hại mà. Cậu thật muốn khóc và gọi tên Luffy, người duy nhất vô tư trong mọi tình huống giờ này đáng nhẽ phải ở đây, nó đáng sợ quá đi mất.

Law chỉ liếc Kid một cái rồi quay đi, Chopper thở phào một cái nhẹ nhàng. May mắn là anh không có thay đổi gì từ lần cuối gặp, vẫn trưởng thành và kiểm soát cảm xúc tốt như thế. Ừ thì, Law nghĩ mình không nên chấp nhặt một thằng trẻ trâu, còn Kid thì hả hê vì nghĩ mình đã thắng.

Chopper thở phào xoa xoa con tim đập loạn vì lo sợ, tình hình đã khả quan hơn đôi chút. Thật là khiến cậu run cả người. Bình thường Kid nhìn đã kinh lắm rồi, dù chỉ mới gặp hắn ở đây, nhưng bộ dạng khủng bố điên rồ, tính tình cục súc, thô lỗ khiến bảo vệ sợ một thép. Còn Law bẩm sinh gương mặt khó ở, cứ hầm hập dù chẳng ai làm gì.

Cả hai đối lập chan chát, như chó với mèo, như lửa với nước, như cực bắc với cực nam.

Cái khó là Chopper không biết nói thế nào về vấn đề Kid sẽ quản lý Law, kiểu này thì anh khó chịu mất...

Thật ra Chopper cũng biết lý do bác sĩ Hogback bằng mọi giá phải đưa Law về, vì cậu là người đề cử, nhưng đến mức yêu cầu Kid làm bằng mọi cách thì thật quá đáng. Tại cậu cũng không nghĩ Law sẽ từ chối thẳng thừng xét trên mọi quan điểm, sinh vật ấy mang theo nhiều sự kích thích tò mò với một con người nhất là đối với một bác sĩ.

Nhưng ít nhiều gì gặp được Law ở đây thật tốt.

– Nào, để tôi dẫn anh đi xem khu thí nghiệm nhé.

Chopper cười tít mắt nói, hai má phúng phính hồng rực lên, gương mặt tròn trĩnh trông thật đáng yêu. Law bỗng nhiên gật đầu rồi đi theo, còn tiện tay xoa xoa đầu cậu một cái, dường như rất vui vẻ.

oOo

Khu thí nghiệm có cấu trúc khá phức tạp, nó gồm nhiều khu liên kết với nhau bằng hàng lang duy nhất ở tầng ba. Khu tiền sảnh ở phía trước, nối với hai phía đuôi của nó là hai khu hạ được tách rời, tiếp đến chính giữa lại có khu biệt lập. Nhưng nhìn chung thì cũng chỉ có chung một mái dòm. Anh đoán căn cứ được xây dựng dưới lòng đất vì tính ngột ngạt của nó. Mỗi tầng đều có rất nhiều phòng nối với nhau bởi hành lang hẹp, không gian kín không có một ô cửa sổ, chỉ có đường lên đường xuống bằng cầu thang chéo nhau ở giữa, hoặc đối diện nó là thang máy trong suốt. Nó cực kỳ thuận tiện cho việc giám sát những ai đi lên đi xuống.

Ở mỗi chỗ giao nhau đều có người trực đi qua đi lại, vũ trang cung cấp đầy đủ, nhất là nơi đi lên đi xuống cũng cần đến hai người canh gác, mặt mũi kín mít, cơ thể đồ sộ, trông không mấy thiện cảm. Mỗi người đều sở hữu một cái thẻ, để có thể ra vào tự do những khu trong quy định. 

Các tầng đều có công việc riêng của nó, đồng thời cũng giới hạn số người có thể vào. Như tầng một, khu tiền sảnh là trung tâm của toà nhà, tại đó không gian mở không kín mít như những lầu trên, nó là nơi sinh hoạt chung cho các nhân viên bắt buộc phải ở lại. Bao gồm phòng ăn, phòng thay đồ, phòng tắm rửa, và phòng để luyện tập. Nó là nơi mà Kid phải ở.

Tầng thứ hai dành cho các nhân viên văn phòng, và các nhân viên máy tính, cũng như bộ phận giám sát toàn bộ căn nhà đều tập trung ở đây.

Tầng thứ ba được nối qua một toà nhà phụ chính giữa, cùng nối giữa hai khu hạ, hình dung đơn giản nó là một hành lang chữ T. Độ bảo mật cũng cao hơn khi chỉ có những ai có thẩm quyền mới được vào. Nói trắng ra là chỗ chứa C-human, khu nhà phụ không chia tầng, nó là một tòa nhà với trần nhà cao, ở dưới cùng là bàn phẫu với các thiết bị máy móc hỗ trợ, có khu khử phòng, và khu nghỉ ngơi. Hai toà nhà hạ ở tầng ba là nơi đội ngũ nhân viên y tế nghỉ ngơi, như Law và Chopper.

Tầng trên cùng mới là tầng quan trọng nhất, nó chứa những kết quả và toàn bộ cuộc thí nghiệm của Hogback. Nó chỉ có thể lên duy nhất ở tòa nhà phụ tầng ba. Từ khu tầng ba mới có hành lang dẫn đến tầng bốn của hai tòa nhà hạ. Công việc của Law chỉ là phẫu thuật, mổ banh nó ra nhưng vẫn phải đảm bảo cho nó còn sống, phục vụ cho việc nghiên cứu dài lâu. 

Họ chỉ cần khả năng hiểu biết về cấu trúc muôn loài và đưa ra quyết định khẩn cấp đúng đắn của Law. Những bác sĩ chưa từng ra chiến trường chắc chắn sẽ không giành giật nổi mạng sống của một sinh vật họ chưa từng biết với tử thần. Đó là lý do Chopper biết vì sao anh mang danh Bác Sĩ Tử Thần.

Chopper buồn rầu, cảm giác việc mình ở đây thật thừa thãi, dù cậu đã cố hết sức nhưng Hogback vẫn còn xem cậu quá trẻ con để hiểu.

– Xin lỗi nhé, tôi cũng chỉ biết từng đó. Bác sĩ Hogback bảo tôi vẫn chưa đủ kinh nghiệm, và cần tôi học hỏi nhiều thêm. Đến lúc đó mới biết rõ về công trình của ông ấy được.

Cả ba người họ bắt đầu qua dãy nhà phụ, sau khi xác nhận thẻ của Chopper, cậu vừa đi vừa thở dài liên miên. Mỗi bước chân đi xuống cầu thang trông thật nặng nề, suy nghĩ lan man.

Law ngay từ đầu đã biết Chopper thần tượng Hogback, nó xảy ra khi cả hai gặp nhau lần đầu cũng là lần cuối ở trường đại học. Khi ấy, anh chỉ đơn giản được mời về với tư cách là cựu học sinh để thuyết mình về những kinh nghiệm khi làm bác sĩ ở tiền tuyến. Một chủ đề nhàm chán đến mức không có sinh viên nào buồn nghe.

Nếu có cũng chỉ tò mò về cái danh đáng sợ mà anh sở hữu. Chỉ riêng Chopper hào hứng ngồi nghe ngay từ khi anh bước vào hội trường, dù trông cậu có hơi nhát một chút, anh nghĩ ít nhiều gì cái lời đồn cũng vẻ ngoài cũng hù doạ một số người, bớt số người anh phải quản.

Lý do Chopper có hứng thú với vì cậu nhóc có sở thích đi phượt đó đây cùng hội bạn tứ phương quen biết nhau trên nhóm chat. Cậu lo sợ rằng nếu có tai nạn ngoài ý muốn, thì bạn cậu sẽ gặp trở ngại hơn rất nhiều. Law đơn giản nghĩ gương mặt khi ấy khá dễ thương, vậy nên anh có nán lại một chút để trò chuyện. Sau đó đến bây giờ cũng chưa từng liên lạc.

– Để tôi cho cậu một lời khuyên nhé. Đừng tin tưởng ai nhiều quá.

Chopper nhìn Law bằng ánh mắt ngạc nhiên, sau đó cậu bấu ngón tay vào chiếc áo, do dự trong phút chốc. Từ bé cậu đã xem Hogback là mục tiêu để phấn đấu rồi, ông ấy còn chữa cho rất nhiều người, và luôn luôn xem bệnh nhân... là người nhà.

Đó là những gì cậu đã nghĩ.

Kid đứng sau không xen vào cuộc trò chuyện của cả hai, chỉ lẽo đẽo đi theo mà đánh giá. Đừng tin tưởng một ai à, Kid chả thấy nó đúng gì hết, bởi vì hắn tin tưởng Killer. Nó suy ra Law là một kẻ chống đội xã hội đầy cô đơn, quả chính xác như thế, cái bản mặt hầm hập của anh ta thì làm đéo gì có bạn.

Bộ não đơn giản của Kid chỉ hiểu nông đến chừng ấy thôi.

Law chả buồn nói, nhìn qua tấm kính trong suốt nơi sinh vật được gọi là C-human nằm ở đấy với chi chít ống truyền từ khắp mọi nơi, kể cả ống hỗ trợ thở, và tứ chi đều được trói chặt với mặt bàn. Xung quanh đầy đủ những dụng cụ theo dõi sát sao.

Ban đầu qua hình ảnh anh cứ nghĩ nó là một cuộc phẫu thuật thất bại nào đó của mấy gã bác sĩ điên. Nhưng nhìn gần tận mắt mới thấy, nó hoàn toàn tự nhiên như sinh ra đã như thế. Một con quái vật, với khuôn mặt con người, làn da trơn tuột, thật nhiều cái càng lổm nhổm đầy lông. Không có điều gì tởm lợm hơn thế, vì nó mang thân hình của một con gián.

Nhìn cũng đủ phát hãi khi thấy gián mặt người to bằng chiều cao trung bình của nhân loại.

– Cậu Tony đã có kết quả xét nghiệm hay chưa?

Chopper giật mình trong tiềm thức khi nghe câu hỏi của Law. Cậu lật đật đưa những số liệu trước đó đã nghiên cứu cho anh, không hẳn quá chi tiết nhưng đó là những gì cậu có. Mà điều này cũng có giấu bác sĩ Hogback một chút.

Law lật lật nhìn dòng chữ trên tay, Kid có tò mò ngó đầu sang xem thử. Kết quả hắn không hiểu gì cả, chỉ biết gương mặt con mèo láo toét đây bỗng nhiên trầm xuống, chảy cả mồ hôi, và có thoáng vẻ nghiêm trọng.

– Này, phát hiện ra gì hả?

Anh đưa xấp tài liệu đó trả lại cho Chopper, không thèm nhìn hắn mà trả lời theo bản năng.

– ...Không có gì.

Kid đánh hơi thấy mùi đấy mờ ám. Quả nhiên nhìn gương mặt đó là đủ hiểu, Law đã biết thứ gì đó và lựa chọn giấu đi. Đó là gương mặt của một kẻ dối trá.


	6. Người Lừa Kẻ.

Hai ngày sau kể từ khi Law làm việc tại căn cứ Hogback.

Kid đứng phía sau tấm kính ở khu toà nhà phụ, cả người hắn mặc giáp trang đàng quàng. Một tay hắn ghì lên cửa kính, tay còn lại bỏ vào túi quần. Gương mặt vẫn son đỏ chót trên làn da nhợt nhạt nhìn như tên dị hợm trông khá cáu bẳn, mắt hắn nheo lại nhìn xuống khu phẫu thuật ở phía bên dưới, nơi Law cùng Chopper đang làm việc một cách chăm chú.

Gần đây không có động tĩnh gì mới mẻ, nó trôi qua yên bình khi Law luôn làm theo yêu cầu được giao, hết giờ thì lại về phòng, ngoài ngồi nói chuyện với Chopper thì anh không bắt chuyện với ai cả. Cuộc trò chuyện mà hắn nghe cũng chỉ có vài thứ về luận án của tên tuần lộc. Law nói chuyện khéo đến mức thông tin phía mình thì không lộ bao nhiêu, ngược lại người đối diện anh lại khai sành sạch. Kid lẩn quẩn quanh anh, cũng không biết gì thêm. 

Có lẽ đó là lý do khiến Kid đang cộc.

Tiếng rè rè của bộ đàm bỗng nhiên vang lên, Kid di dời tầm mắt dựa lưng vào lan can, không ngần ngại bắt lấy, phía bên kia đầu máy chắc chắn chỉ mỗi Killer. Cái giọng bình bình nghe phát chán, không có tý cảm xúc nào như cái mặt luôn đeo mặt nạ.

"Mọi chuyện vẫn ổn chứ hả Kid? Hy vọng mày đừng có phá nó." – Killer lo xa, việc giao vào tay Kid không có hắn ở bên chỉ sợ bản tính dễ nóng nảy của Kid bùng lên lúc nào không biết.

Nghe được Kid liền tỏ thái độ, môi trề ra hậm hực, ở đâu ra cái việc không tin tưởng, nếu hắn muốn hắn phá lâu rồi chứ chẳng phải ngồi chịu cực thế này. Cái tự do khỉ gió làm hắn muốn chui ngược nhà tù, ở đây còn khó chịu gấp trăm lần. Cái quái gì mà khổ trước sướng sau nghe mắc mệt.

– Mày tưởng tao rảnh rỗi lắm hả, ở đây tù gần chết và đồ ăn thì dở tệ. – Hắn bắt đầu càm ràm, cái lối sống tự do khiến hắn chẳng thể thích nghi nổi với cái chuyện này. Ru rú trong một cái căn cứ hơn mười mấy ngày khiến hắn sắp phát điên, đấy là chưa kể không có bia rượu hay bất kỳ hình thức nào giải trí để quậy banh nóc nhà. 

"Chịu đi. Thế, Trafalgar sao rồi, tao đã đưa em gái nó về căn cứ cũ của tụi mình. Nó ngoan lắm chỉ có điều chả nói gì cả."

– Kệ bà nó. Mày nuôi nó đủ ba bữa thì thôi. Anh nào em nấy, lầm lì đéo nói một câu. Tao chả hiểu, bữa trước thằng cha đấy còn cắt cổ tao, rồi bỗng nhiên nay bảo gì làm nấy. Mẹ nó! Tao điên gần chết.

Kid tức rực xả hết vào lỗ tai thằng bạn thân. Killer phía bên kia bình tĩnh vừa lau chén vừa để bộ đàm bên cạnh cũng đủ tưởng tượng Kid sắp phun trào núi lửa rồi. Việc hắn còn nhịn được tới mức này thì quả cái độ kiên nhẫn đáng ghi vào kỷ lục.

"Thay đổi thái độ à? Chắc có gì khiến anh ta thay đổi chứ nhỉ?" – Killer bận rộn sắp xếp mọi thứ, việc gọi lúc này không hay gì, những bỗng nhiên chén bể thì hắn cứ gọi cho Kid một tiếng để xem có chuyện gì xảy ra.

– Đéo biết. Chắc anh ta đến kỳ như lũ con gái ngồi ré lên làm đéo gì cũng cộc. – Kid mặt mày dửng dưng, một vài ký ức bắt đầu tuồn sang vùng trí não hắn, lại nói tiếp. – Đảm bảo anh ta đang giấu gì đó, nhìn xong con gián bỗng nhiên im hẳn ra. 

Kid xoay người nhìn xuống phòng phẫu thuật quan sát Law làm việc, tầm mắt bỗng thấy một vài kẻ đối diện mới vào, liền ngẩng lên xác nhận, hóa ra tên Hogback đang đứng nhìn với một tên nào đó bên cạnh. Hắn không biết mặt, bên đó khá tối, hai tên đấy nói chuyện to nhỏ vừa nói vừa chỉ vào xấp tài liệu trên tay. 

Lại tài liệu, toàn mấy thứ chữ ngoài hành tinh, từ chuyên ngành thì đào ông tổ hắn lên cũng chả đọc được. 

Tên đứng cạnh Hogback bỗng ngước lên, đụng mắt vào Kid. Hắn chả thèm né đợi đến khi nào tên kia thôi nhìn mới hả dạ ngước xuống Law. Việc của Hogback hắn không biết, nhưng hắn có thẩm quyền để đi vào khu vực đấy, chỉ có điều vào hắn cũng chả hiểu lũ tụi nó đang tiến hành cái gì vì não không đủ thông minh để phân tích. Thế thì Kid cứ làm theo cách của mình, ngay từ đầu hắn thích gì thì làm nấy rồi.

– Này, thứ tao cần mày tìm được cho tao chưa? Tao đéo tin được thằng ăn không chùi mép đâu.

Phía dưới Law vẫn đang làm việc, bàn tay thoăn thoắt ngồi khâu sau khi mổ bung bét nội tạng. Kinh thật, vậy mà anh không chớp mắt, cả máu của nó cũng chả phải đỏ, đen đặc nhơm nhớp lại. Kid nhìn cũng đủ ớn người, may mắn thay là hắn đã ăn đến no bụng.

Killer đáp.

"Có, tao sẽ gửi vào máy tính ở chỗ mày, mày ráng làm sao lấy trong im lặng nhé! À, mà chắc mày biết xài nó chứ hả?". 

– Đồ ngu. Tất nhiên là tao biết. 

Kid chửi cho một câu quay nhìn xuống bàn phẫu, giật bắn mình khi mà nó trống không, chỉ thấy đám y tá bắt đầu làm những công việc phụ dọn dẹp. Chết tiệt! Mới mất vài giây nói chuyện mà biến mất nhanh vãi. Kid gấp rút chạy xuống tìm, đoán già đoán non Law chờ hắn mất cảnh giác liền làm việc mờ ám, bảo sao mấy ngày ngồi ngoan thế. Trực giác cái thằng này không bao giờ sai!!! Để bắt tận tay xem chối đéo gì. 

Hắn chạy vài bước trong phấn khởi đã thấy thấy Law chậm rãi từ bậc thang tiến lên lại gần, quần áo cũng tươm tất cái tà áo trắng đặc trưng của bọn bác sĩ.

Law trông không có gì là giấu diếm, thậm chí còn khá ngạc nhiên với bộ dạng hớt hải của Kid. Liếc một phát đã nhìn thấy hắn cầm bộ đàm, phía kia kêu ra vài tiếng quen thuộc, lại bảo.

– Nói chuyện với Killer à? Đưa đây. – Law với tay chờ Kid đặt bộ đàm lên tay mình, ánh mắt vàng nhìn hắn ngay thẳng trông như không biết Kid nghĩ gì thật.

Kid chần chừ một lúc, tặc lưỡi thể hiện sự phiền phức.

– Nối máy cho Lami đi. – Hắn bảo thế với Killer rồi quăng nó cho Law. Anh đáp gọn lấy, dựa lưng vào lan can thể hiện gương mặt dịu dàng, gọi hai tiếng Lami. 

Kid không cho phép Law nói những gì hắn không biết, càng không cho phép anh đi xa, hắn mang cái danh bất lịch sự còn hơn không biết anh âm mưu cái gì. Law đứng đủ gần để Kid có thể nghe thấy, ánh mắt hướng đi phía xa, như nhìn xuyên qua sóng radio để nhớ lại gương mặt con bé. 

Cái gương mặt nhẹ nhàng mà hắn lúc nào cũng thấy chả dành cho ai ngoại trừ Lami. 

– Anh khỏe, mọi thứ vẫn tốt lắm. – Law cười nói tự nhiên, lại trông khá vui, tươi tỉnh lên hẳn so với bộ dạng nhìn thiếu sức sống.

Lami chất giọng nhỏ xíu, rụt rè như bé chuột. Killer mãi mới nghe được con bé nói từ tận mấy hôm trước. Thường thì con bé chỉ đáp lại bằng cái gật hoặc lắc đầu.

– Eu..stass có đối xử với anh tốt không?

Kid giật lông mày, giả đò như hắn không bận tâm, không hướng mắt qua phía Law. Anh chỉ liếc qua hắn một chút, có vẻ như Killer kể về Kid cũng nhiều đủ để con bé có thể nhớ tên. Nếu nó khiến con bé an tâm thì anh không ý kiến gì cả.

– Tốt. Anh nghĩ thế. 

Tai Kid vểnh lên nghe không lọt một chữ nào. Hắn gằn từng chữ trong đầu "Anh.nghĩ.thế." !! Đệch mợ, hắn đấy sáng mở cửa, chiều dắt về, đi sau đít như thằng hầu mà chỉ là nghĩ thế. Cả đời Kid còn chưa đi theo thằng nào như cu li, chưa kể còn ngồi đấy quan sát thái độ trên khuôn mặt biểu hiện ra sao từng ngày. Người hắn yêu hắn còn chưa làm thế bao giờ.

Kid muốn nổi điên.

Giọng Lami lại thoang thoảng, bộ đàm bắt đầu rè rè nhiễu sóng.

– Anh hai đừng—... sức nhé, anh không cần ph—... chuộc tội đâ—

Bộ đàm bỗng nhiên ngắt sóng, chẳng biết tình cờ hay vô ý. Law nhìn thẫn thờ một lúc rồi quăng nó trả cho Kid, bước ra khỏi khu nhà phụ, một câu cũng không nói gì. Hành động nhanh lẹ, đi thì cứ đi, không quan tâm đến câu hỏi to đùng vẽ trên mặt hắn. Nếu chẳng phải vì công việc thì cái thái độ đấy hắn đã đấm cho một trận vào mặt. 

Law đi buộc Kid phải chạy theo mà đuổi, cất vội bộ đàm vào túi quần, hắn thấy anh rẽ ra hành lang, cách đủ hai bước chân không vượt qua anh. Lẽo đẽo phía sau ngứa mồm mà nói.

– Làm việc chăm chỉ thế. Trước tưởng bác sĩ thì đặt hàng đầu là cứu người, nhưng té ra toàn một lũ thích đi mổ xẻ thí nghiệm. Nhầm mẹ rồi.

Law đối với việc đó dường như không thấy bận tâm, không có bất kỳ cử động khác biệt, tiếng giày đế chạm vào kính đều đều, áo cứ bay bay theo bước chân, dáng phía trông nhỏ gầy ốm. Kid chọc tức không thành công, tức ngược lại, càng tỏ ra khinh.

Nhưng Law bỗng nhiên cất tiếng.

– Cậu ghét bác sĩ quá nhỉ? Chẳng phải lần đầu cậu miệt thị công việc của tôi. – Gương mặt anh hướng ra phía sau đủ để có thể nhìn lấy Kid một lần. 

– Ghét! – Kid thẳng thắn đáp không dừng lại để nghĩ suy. – Toàn một lũ tưởng mình là thượng đẳng chỉ vì biết chữa trị, lựa chọn mạng sống thông qua giá trị của đồng tiền, tôi khinh.

Hắn vừa đi vừa đáp, trút hết những suy nghĩ xả vào tai Law không kiêng nể gì hết. Hắn lại chả đúng quá đi, tiền nó thao túng tất cả, hắn biết thừa, nhưng rồi lũ tưởng chừng không quay quanh xung nó thì cũng thành nô lệ cho nó cả. Các tay bác sĩ bây giờ, ngồi trên cao chỉ đạo xuống dưới toàn một bộ máy thối nát. Chúng nó tuyệt đối sẽ không nhận những ca nào ảnh hưởng đến danh tiếng, hoặc những người quá nghèo không kiêm nổi tiền viện phí. 

Cái thế giới chó má này vận hành như thế đấy.

Những lời miệt thị quy chụp cả giới y khoa như thế ai nghe cũng bất bình. Vì thể nào họ nghĩ nói ai chắc chừa họ ra, hoặc chối bay biến như đang nhột, hoặc đơn thuần họ sẽ bao biện cho bản thân mấy cái cớ nghe đến nhàm tai. Law chỉ cười nhẹ không mang sắc thái rõ ràng, anh nhàn nhạt bảo.

– Ừ, cậu nói cũng đúng. – Không hề có trọng lượng tức giận nào trong câu nói, ngược lại còn tỏ vẻ đồng cảm với sự ghét sâu sắc từ phía Kid. 

Về mấy việc như thế này, anh biết bản thân mình rõ trước tiên, ai cũng biết là thế cả. Nhưng không ai dám nói, bác sĩ thấp cổ bé họng đâu dám đối đầu với trưởng khoa, sinh viên mới vào lần đầu ai cũng hào hứng việc cứu người, riết dần thích nghi mới thấy bản thân không ít thì nhiều cũng tha hóa bởi quyền lực của cấp trên.

Thì ưu tiên bản thân, họ nghĩ nó cũng chẳng có gì sai.

Law đối với vấn đề đó bây giờ cảm giác ra sao cũng được, nhưng anh sẽ không tìm lý do để bản thân cảm thấy điều đó là đúng đắn. Bởi vì anh chẳng đặc biệt đến thế, cái phong thái đó đến từ một cậu bé đeo nón tuần lộc mà anh biết, nó hoàn toàn khác biệt với một kẻ đầy tội lỗi như anh. Một kẻ có thấy, có biết, nhưng cũng rồi cũng làm ngơ và dành hy vọng đó với suy nghĩ rằng sẽ có người như thế thôi. Như anh chẳng hạn.

Câu nói đổi lại phía Kid ngạc nhiên, cái thá gì mà hắn chửi người lại được đi đồng tình mà không bực bội. Đây không phải tình huống hắn muốn, tốt nhất là Law cứ điên lên phản kháng hắn mới thấy thú hơn cái bản mặt điềm nhiên đó.

Law bỗng quay lại đi ngược về phía Kid, dừng chân khi họ cách nhau không quá một mét, đủ để hắn nhìn thấy rõ đường nét hoàn hảo trên gương mặt anh, cùng ánh mắt đặc biệt sắc sảo nhìn như thể chạm vào linh hồn hắn một cách có như không. Lần đầu tiên Kid nhìn rõ Law đến như thế, cái mũi cao, môi mỏng, cả quầng thâm trên mắt tạo thêm chiều sâu cho đôi đồng tử. Kid không lùi, chờ xem cái trò gì sắp diễn ra. 

Anh ngước đầu lên không ngần ngại mà chạm mắt, từng câu từng chữ trầm thấp nhẹ nhàng, mập mờ giữa không trung.

– Cậu nói tôi sao cũng được, nhưng tuyệt đối không được nói thế với Tony. – Law tiến tới gần hơn nữa, Kid đột ngột khựng lại không lý do, cả người anh mang đến cái dáng dấp nguy hiểm, hắn cảm thấy lạnh sống lưng chỉ con báo đang rập rình sau bụi cây trực phi tới. Chỉ đến khi anh nhếch môi vì bộ dạng buồn cười của hắn, nghiêng qua bên tai nói khẽ. – Cảnh cáo đấy. 

Buông ra.

Phủi bụi trên áo hắn.

Tà áo trắng cứ thế rẽ hành lang đi mất.

Để lại một Kid đực cả người, cái mùi thơm thoang thoảng vẫn đọng lại trên khứu giác. Trong thoáng chốc Law sáp lại gần, hắn chẳng hiểu sao bản thân mình như bị săn ngược lại. Luồng không khí xung quanh hắn luôn điên cuồng khiến người người nể phục, ngược lại cái khí chất từ Law lại bí ẩn dẫn đến khơi gợi trí tò mò nguyên thủy ở trong mỗi con người, khiến mọi thứ xung quanh trở nên làm nền một cách tự nguyện.

Kid nhoẻn miệng, ánh mắt đỏ dâng trào phấn khích, rừng rực khắp người cái cảm giác hắn chưa bao giờ nghĩ đến.

oOo

Tại phòng sinh hoạt chung ở dưới tầng một khu tòa nhà thượng. Chopper ngồi thở dài thườn thượt ngồi ăn một mình đến thức ăn cũng không đụng, cứ dùng nĩa chọt chọt cái hamburger đáng thương liên tiếp. Lính xung quanh cứ thế lướt qua không ai buồn để ý, chỉ đến khi Law tiến đến để khay thức ăn xuống bàn, ngồi đối diện, vẫn thấy vị bác sĩ trẻ thẫn thờ không nhận ra.

– Xảy ra chuyện với bác sĩ Hogback à? – Law thuận miệng hỏi khi đầu óc Chopper để đi đâu đâu, ăn không ăn cứ thờ thẫn ra đấy. 

Chopper nhìn anh có vẻ kinh ngạc, cậu chạm lên gương mặt mình tỏ vẻ hoảng hốt. Nó dễ lộ đến vậy, cậu hoàn toàn nhớ mình không hề thở dài một cách ngao ngán.

– Anh cũng nghe rồi sao?!

– Không, nhưng gương mặt cậu nó vẽ như thế. – Law cười chọc ghẹo, tay chống cằm nghiêng mặt thích thú nhìn linh vật nhỏ đáng yêu bối rối, hành động nào cũng đậm chất tự nhiên trong sáng, như đứa trẻ nhìn vào chỉ thấy nó thuần lương.

Chopper thở dài thườn thượt lần tiếp theo, cậu buồn bã không nguôi, mấy hồi chuyện cứ cân nhắc lời Hogback để trong đầu nấn ná giấu anh, nhưng càng lúc càng thấy bản thân mình mất tập trung. Cứ giữ nó chắc cậu điên mất, Nami bảo cái gì cũng đúng. Cả Law cũng bảo đừng tin tưởng ai nhiều quá, cậu ngày càng mất phương hướng vào những gì bản thân tin tưởng.

– Law... Thật ra... – Câu chữ ngập ngừng rồi trôi tuột theo dũng khí vào bụng. – Bác sĩ Hogback hình như không được ổn lắm, nghe bảo người ông ấy yêu thương đã mất vì tai nạn cách đây không lâu, có lẽ thế nên tôi thấy ông ấy kỳ lạ lắm.

Chopper nghe tin đó từ mấy cô y tá nói nhỏ trong lúc dọn dẹp, nhưng cậu hỏi thì toàn chối phây phẩy. Thế nên cũng không rõ lắm vụ tai nạn ấy, nhưng nếu thế thật thì chắc đó là lý do Hogback trông khá khác biệt với những gì cậu được nghe từ khi còn bé, việc đó cũng đúng xét trên mặt tinh thần. Cậu có lẽ nên trao đổi với ông ấy lần tiếp theo để có thể chia sẻ cũng như động viên.

Mà có mấy thứ muốn nói cho Law nghe cũng khó quá.

Law đơn giản gật đầu ngồi tách cái hambuger ra làm hai phần trên đĩa, bỏ lớp bánh mì sang hai bên, đống ruột ở chính giữa với đủ thứ rau củ đến thịt nướng. Cái cách ăn kỳ lạ khiến cậu ngạc nhiên, chấm hỏi đầy trên đầu. Chỉ có chính chủ không bận tâm lấy điều đó thản nhiên lấy nĩa xiên mà ăn miếng thịt nướng nóng bừng.

Chopper vuốt mồ hôi trên trán, nhìn sang bữa ăn của Law mà tỏ vẻ khó hiểu, tò mò mới hỏi.

– Anh không ăn lớp bánh mì à?

– Tôi ghét nó.

Law nhai từ tốn ăn trong khoan khoái, mấy ngày nay anh ngoài chăm chú quan sát thói quen cử chỉ từ mấy tên trực ở chốt thang máy, cầu thang đến mệt. Ngoài ra thì còn tên Kid đặc biệt giám sát, bởi vì cái thẻ của hắn có thể lên được tầng bốn. Anh để ý chỉ cho duy mình hắn từ tầng dưới mà lên, còn lại vị bác sĩ Hogback kia ở lỳ trong đấy không thấy tăm hơi, thoang thoáng cái dáng ở khu tòa nhà phụ.

Thật sự rất mệt, còn phải kiêm việc phẫu thuật gần như liên tục trong mấy tiếng, với những việc mổ mọi thứ ra kiểm tra tất cả nội tạng hoạt động cấu trúc như thế nào. Đồng thời ghi nhớ tất cả giờ giấc của từng tên quan trọng trong tòa nhà. Law đến muốn gục trong chốc lát, ít nhất thì quyển sách Chopper đưa cũng khiến anh giải trí đôi chút.

Chopper bận rộn không kém, anh để ý hầu như cậu chỉ làm việc với anh, việc giao tiếp với Hogback cũng diễn ra ở tòa nhà phụ. Vài lần Law muốn tới để trò chuyện nhưng lúc xong việc lên chỗ quan sát thì họ đã đi rồi. Cứ như gã đó tránh né anh.

Law nghĩ bản thân nên nói gì đó để khiến Chopper vực tinh thần, đột ngột Kid từ đâu ra xuất hiện với một dĩa to thức ăn, cái dĩa chứa đầy hamburger lên đến hàng trăm cái. Hắn đặt nó lên bàn nghe nặng nề, mặt phấn khởi như trẻ lên ba ngồi xuống ghế bắt đầu tọng thức ăn vào mồm, cươi toe toét. Hai tay cùng miệng hoạt động năng suất lập trình như cái máy, thứ đút vào thứ có nhiệm vụ nghiền nát bét.

Cảnh ăn nhìn bần khinh khủng, hàm miệng banh rộng hết cỡ, bốc hết cái này đến cái kia dính đầy sốt vào tay. Chopper nhìn tình cảnh có chút quen thuộc, cười nửa miệng bảo có việc nên đi mất. 

Kid nhai nhồm nhoàm ăn như không còn có ngày mai, khẩu phần ăn gấp mấy chục người. Lính bảo vệ đi xung quanh người nào người nấy ngồi nhìn đầy hiếu kỳ, nán lại từng bước chân chậm rãi không nghĩ con người có thể xực từng đấy. Hắn cứ một mạch ăn đến bụng dần dần to căng ra, tròn như quả banh, cách ăn nhìn quả thực rất ngon miệng, nhất là đối với đầu bếp khi có người thưởng thức như thế này.

Law ngồi bên cạnh nói không thành câu. Kid mở mồm khi thấy dĩa của anh tách hamburger ra thành hai lớp vỏ với ruột ở hai bên, hắn mở mồm chê trách.

– Ăn kiểu quái gì vậy?

– Tự nhìn mình đi. – Bụng Kid dần dần to lên làm Law muốn chạm thử, nhìn nó đàn hồi trăng trắng kích thích cả nhãn quang. Anh nén lại sở thích của mình, chậm rãi từ tốn ăn.

Kid không lấy đó làm cộc, cười hà hài, hai tay tiếp nối liên miên, hết cái này đến cái kia. Chọt chỉa sang Law tiếp.

– Thứ kén chọn.

Law không bận tâm tranh thủ hoàn thành bữa ăn rồi nghỉ, thắc mắc cực lớn bụng con người có thể tiêu hóa đến thế sao. Dao phẫu thuật bén như thế cũng không cắt đứt được da hắn, hẳn là bụng cũng không thể nổ được nhỉ. Anh bỗng cười đến bản thân cũng không hay biết, tự nhiên mà lấy nĩa cắm vào vỏ bánh mì đưa sang miệng Kid.

Kid tợp lấy không thắc mắc. 

Law thấy trò vui bỏ thêm miếng ớt xịt đầy lên bánh, lại đút cho hắn. Hại cái miệng Kid sưng phồng một cục vì ăn mốt đống miếng cay. Bữa tối hôm ấy rộn ràng bởi sự trêu đùa từ Law với cái sự nổi sung lên của Kid, náo loạn cả nhà ăn.

Và trong đêm hôm đó, chỉ với một liều thuốc ngủ nhỏ đã được cân đo đong đếm để đánh gục sự trâu bò của Kid trong cái lát bánh mì mà anh đã đút hắn ăn ngày hôm ấy.


	7. Bắt Tại Chỗ.

Nửa đêm, tại khu tòa nhà phụ.

– Bác sĩ, cậu đi đâu giờ này thế? – Một tên trực chốt hành lang ở tòa nhà phụ cười cười hỏi.

Law dừng bước, mặt lạnh như tiền, hai tay bỏ vào túi áo nắm chặt cái thẻ ra vào mới trộm được từ Kid. Bây giờ hắn ta nằm ngáy khò khò trong phòng, dù sao ca trực của hắn cũng không phải ngày hôm nay. Gặp mấy chuyện bị tra hỏi thì cũng là điều hiển nhiên.

– Tôi để quên đồ. – Law lạnh nhạt đáp, niềm nở với mấy tên này chỉ tổ bị nghi ngờ, thể hiện như bình thường là được. Vả lại đang trong tình cảnh gấp rút, thuốc đang giữ cho cơ thể trâu bò của Kid hay lúc nào được lúc đấy.

Lính gác gật gù xoa cái cằm chẻ của hắn, bỗng nhiên rời khỏi chỗ trực lại gần khoác tay lên bả vai Law, kéo sát anh dính vào cơ thể, cười xuề xòa như thân thiết đã lâu.

– Bác sĩ lạnh lùng thế... – Hắn ta cúi xuống kề gương mặt hơn hớn, phả ra cái mùi toàn sắt thép vào khuôn mặt anh rồi nghiêng đầu mờ ám bảo. – Dạo gần đây người tôi rạo rực lắm, bác sĩ khám cho tôi cái xem, nhất là nửa thân dưới ấy.

Cằm chẻ nháy đôi mắt, ẩn ý trong từng câu chữ, bàn tay đang đặt lên vai từ từ di dời vuốt nhẹ làn da qua lớp áo, chủ ý đem ôm vào lòng. Hành lang vắng vẻ không có ai, chỉ trừ tên trực còn lại giữ nguyên vị trí tấm tắc cười như xem kịch.

Law im lặng không hành động quá nhiều, dâng khó chịu mà mặt không biến sắc, vẫn lạnh nhạt cao ngạo, liếc ánh nhìn sắc bén qua cái bàn tay đầy lông chạm vạt áo. Cái gạ gẫm dung tục cảm thấy nhảm nhí biết bao. Mấy việc này anh đến thành quen, loại người như thế vứt ngoài đường chó cũng không gặm.

Bảo sao, mỗi lần đi qua chốt đều thấy hắn suýt xoa, cứ tưởng nhắm vào Chopper. Thằng bé thuộc loại xinh xắn đáng yêu, ít nhiều gì cũng thấy dễ khiến mấy thằng bệnh hoạn sinh ra suy nghĩ đen tối. Bản thân Law cũng không phải đẹp tới phi giới tính, đẹp tới vạn người mê, quyến rũ hay gì đều không có, chỉ được cái kiêu căng mà có kẻ nói đó là lý do.

Đêm hôm khuya khoắt.

Lại đi một mình.

Như dâng mỡ lên miệng mèo.

Law thật muốn cắt phắt ngón tay hắn trộn với phân rồi đem tưới cây. Nhưng kế hoạch quan trọng hơn. Tốt nhất nên biết ưu tiên điều gì.

Nghĩ rồi bàn tay Law nhẹ nhàng gắp ngón tay hắn nhấc ra khỏi áo mình, không bán rẻ cho một ánh nhìn, hờ hững nói, giọng chả lên cũng không xuống.

– Bác sĩ không phải thần thánh, không khám ra được bệnh hãm đâu.

Rời đi.

Tà áo trắng dập dờn.

Mặc kệ hắn đực ra đấy.

Tên còn lại ôm cười đầy tấm tắc, nói lớn đủ để cả hai thằng có thể nghe.

– Haha thằng thảm bại. Bị đá vố đau chưa. Mày bị ngu à? Nói huỵch toẹt ra thế thì đứa đéo nào đồng ý. Mà nó còn địa vị hơn cả mày!!

Cằm chẻ bị hố cảm thấy quê, mặt cộc lên chửi "Mày im đi". Tên kia nhếch lông mày mặt đểu bảo "Thế nào, thơm không?" rồi hai thằng nhìn nhau cười hề hề ngầm hiểu ý. Dõi tấm lưng Law đi một quãng xa Cằm Chẻ quay lại chỗ trực, mắt tít lên như mấy tên bám đuôi mặt phơn phớn đáp.

– Thơm lắm! Khác hẳn với mùi nước hoa của đĩ rẻ tiền, với mùi ẩm mốc của lũ chúng bay.

Cằm Chẻ đưa bàn tay đầy lông lá nãy chạm lên áo Law mà hít lấy hít để, thể hiện gương mặt đầy thoả mãn chẳng khác nào một thằng biến thái tởm lợm. Tiếc nuối nghĩ về bộ dạng ấy mà nắm vào đũng quần bóp bóp, gương mặt úa mồ hôi lâng lâng lên chín tầng mây.

oOo

Tiếng quẹt thẻ vang lên trong sự cáu bẳn của Law, anh điên tiết phủi sạch bên áo. Trong lòng dâng nên một nỗi kinh tởm. Ở căn cứ này thiếu bóng nữ, nếu có cũng ở trong văn phòng suốt, đến y tá đều đứng tuổi có kinh nghiệm, việc ở đây toàn bộ thời gian khiến chúng động dục mà cắn bậy như súc vật. 

Càng thấy rợn hơn khi một trong số là bản thân mình.

Law cố gắng bình tĩnh, hít một hơi dài quên đi lấy tập trung. Cái thẻ truy cập vào được trong thang máy khiến cánh cửa mở ra. Mấy hôm phẫu thuật kết quả xét nghiệm đều được gửi lên trên làm anh không chắc đó có phải là thứ mình lo lắng hay không. Dữ liệu Chopper đưa có phần sơ sài, nhưng thoáng qua nơi cánh tay phát hiện dấu tiêm chủng phòng ngừa bệnh lúc còn bé cũng đủ đoán đến chín mười phần.

Chopper có vẻ cũng đoán ra rồi chỉ có điều không muốn nói vì sự tin tưởng tuyệt đối vào Hogback. Nó có cơ quan nội tạng là những gì đặc điểm của loài gián, gần như biến đổi theo một cách hoàn toàn tự nhiên. Law thấy vị bác sĩ nhỏ nán lại trò chuyện với nó, dù không mang lại kết quả gì nhưng ngày nào cũng đều đặn như thế. Anh tự hỏi, rốt cuộc dự án này tiến hành nghiên cứu cái gì?

Law tiến vào trong thang máy, nó dừng sau vài giây rồi trượt sang hai bên. Phía trước tối om không một tiếng động. May mắn thay việc trộm cây đèn pin nhỏ của Kid không thừa, nó đủ chiếu sáng để tiến hành xác định phương hướng.

Ánh đèn bé xíu chỉ chiếu tầm gần như đèn pin của điện thoại, bù lại vùng ánh sáng rộng bao quát, tiện lợi cho việc lục tung mọi thứ. Law bắt đầu dò xét mọi nơi, từng bước chân cố gắng đi nhẹ nhất có thể. Không gian tĩnh mịch cùng lạnh đến thấu xương, thở đến phả ra khí.

Tầng bốn cấu trúc cũng như những tầng khác, vậy nên việc tìm kiếm những tài liệu cũng không mất mấy thời gian.

Law bắt đầu lục các tủ, cắn đèn pin vào miệng cho hai tay đẩy tiến độ, mắt đưa qua hàng loạt những con số, kết quả không có một thứ nào cần thiết. Đánh giá sơ qua các gian phòng, bắt đầu đi xung quanh các máy móc dùng để xét nghiệm, mấy mẫu đều để trống. Không có cái gì ở đây cả.

Phía bên trong có vẻ hơi sâu, tìm kiếm hết tầng bốn là không thể, thời gian chỉ có hạn đủ để tên Cằm Chẻ không nghi ngờ. Vị bác sĩ đành dùng giác quan thứ sáu của mình để quyết định bỏ qua hàng loạt các gian phòng sau khi đánh giá sơ qua các nội thất.

Bỗng nhiên phía trước có tiếng nói vang lên, một cánh cửa mở lọt ánh sáng ra he hé, cướp lấy sự tò mò từ Law. Anh tắt đèn pin, men theo tường dẫn đến căn phòng đó cúi thấp người lén nhìn vào nín hơi thở.

Tiếng nói nghe khàn ngả ngớn vang lên, một người đàn ông có cơ thể như quả trứng với tứ chi gầy nhô ra, bộ dạng kỳ quái với cặp mắt kính đen và chiếc mũi nhọn. Ông ta vuốt ve người phụ nữ tóc vàng ngồi trên ghế có vết khâu khắp người, gương mặt như xác ướp, trắng bệch không một cảm xúc.

Người đàn ông đó nói.

– Ôi Cindy, em chỉ cần chờ ta thêm một chút nữa thôi, vẻ đẹp hoàn mỹ của em sẽ trở lại. Đến lúc đó chúng ta sẽ sống thật hạnh phúc.

Cindy - Cô nàng bị khâu không đáp lại dù chỉ một chút, đến đồng tử vẫn đứng ngay ngắn, ngồi trơ ra như con búp bê vô hồn. Mặc kệ người đàn ông liên tiếp hôn lên tay, âu yếm hết sức trìu mến bằng cử chỉ thân mật.

Đối với sự dị thường đó, ông ta vẫn cư xử thể như không có chuyện gì xảy ra. Chỉ đến khi có tiếng cười kỳ quái vang lên cắt đứt cảnh tình tứ.

– Shirororo, đừng nóng vội quá Hogback, chúng ta cần vài con chuột bạch để thử nghiệm trước đã.

Hogback ngưng việc mơn trớn làn da của Cindy, bộ dạng to tướng bất chợt quay ra phía sau khiến Law ngạc nhiên nép mình, chờ một lát lại có giọng nói vang lên liền thở phào nhẹ nhõm.

– Cứ lấy tên nào mà ngươi thích. Những lũ ở đây chỉ toàn rác rưởi.

Câu chữ vang lên không có lấy sự ngần ngại, như thể hắn phủi hạt cát là đi. Kẻ đối diện chống cằm mỉa mai, nhìn bộ dạng mà giả đò thương tỏ ra thương xót.

– Mấy tên thần tương ngươi nghe điều này sẽ khóc hét mất.

– Làm như ta quan tâm. - Hogback lạnh lùng bảo, mặt bắt đầu nghiêm trọng. – Tất cả những cuộc phẫu thuật ta làm chỉ vì tiền. Nhưng ngày càng nhiều bệnh nhân ta không muốn gặp kéo tới. Nó gây ra cả đống rắc rối tất cả chỉ vì những tên bác sĩ yếu kém kia không thể chữa cho nó. Ngươi sẽ chả bao giờ hiểu cảm giác đau đớn khi là một thiên tài.

Khuôn mặt quái thai khinh ra mặt thể hiện đau khổ tột cùng vì chữ thần đồng. Hai tay vừa nói vừa run rẩy, hàm răng đay nghiến lại với nhau. Hogback phát điên đi được, càng nghĩ càng cảm thấy thương xót cho nỗi thống khổ bản thân. 

Law chăm chú lắng nghe, nhích một tầm mắt vào cố gắng nhìn ra kẻ đang nói chuyện với Hogback. Nhưng tất cả những gì anh thấy chỉ là mái tóc tím dài, và cơ thể cao ráo. Chuyện nhân cách thối nát của hắn cũng không có ngạc nhiên mấy, từ rất lâu lời đồn lời cho những kẻ nhúng chàm ai cũng biết.

Tiếng nói tiếp tiễn câu chuyện. Kẻ đối diện bật lên nâng giọng tông giọng choe chóe, ào ào chỉ trỏ vào Hogback liên tiếp.

– Ngươi đang khinh thường ta đó à. Ta là một nhà khoa học thiên tài, ta hơn hẳn những tên bác sĩ chỉ biết phẫu thuật trên cơ thể con người. Những thứ thuốc ngươi đang có nên biết đều từ ta mà ra. Kể cả Cindy bé bỏng của ngươi còn tươi như thế.

Tóc Tím dường như đang nhột làm Hogback nhếch môi cười giễu, hếch mặt ngồi vào ghế bảo lại thảnh thơi nhâm nhi thức uống, buông vài ba câu chữ.

– So với Vegapunk thì ngươi thua xa.

– Tên Khốn!!! 

Tiếng đập bàn tung tóe, Tóc Tím gầm gừ từng chữ. Hogback chả thèm để ý, hắn ung dung nhe hàm răng. Ánh đèn bỗng chớp chớp vài cái khiến khuôn mặt ngược sáng trở nên kinh hãi hơn tất cả, bóng phản chiếu to lớn lên tường như nuốt trọn bầu không gian. Hogback hùng hồn nói, giơ hai tay sang hai bên thông thái thuyết giảng.

– Nhưng tên đó còn sót lại lòng nhân từ nhảm nhí, thứ đó chỉ tổ kiềm chế lại tài năng thiên bẩm của con người. Và ngươi!! – Hogback chỉ tay vào lồng ngực đó, câu chữ lại vang lớn hơn, mặt khủng bố người nhìn. – C.C!! Ngươi có những thứ đó, sự đam mê vô tận quyết đoán hy sinh để đạt được thành quả tối cao.

C.C? – Cái tên của tóc tím làm Law rơi vào suy nghĩ.

C.C cười khùng khục trong khoái trá cái điệu cười quái lạ của hắn. Hắn ngồi lại vào ghế đan tay lại, gật gù phấn khởi lắm. Hào hứng trong việc coi thường tất cả để nâng cấp bản thân là điều đúng.

– Vegapunk là tên ngu!! Một khi thí nghiệm thành công ta sẽ nổi danh gấp mấy lần hắn!! Gấp trăm lần hắn!!

– Phải, phải! Khí thế thế là tốt! Chúng ta sẽ cùng hồi sinh người chết!

Không khí tự đắc bao trùm cả hai, sộn sàng như ăn tiệc. Hogback cười trong lòng khi biết não của C.C cũng chỉ là thứ vứt đi, hắn rủa thầm mà chửi, chẳng quan tâm đến dăm ba cái trò ai hơn ai của khoa học. Hắn đứng nhất trong giới bác sĩ - thần tượng của bao kẻ, không như tên hạng hai nào đó suốt ngày lo chỗ đứng bản thân.

Ngược lại C.C nhoẻn miệng cười đầy gian tà, yên lặng thưởng thức thức uống trên tay nhìn chằm chằm vào Hogback hớn hở ôm lấy Cindy. Giở giọng điệu mỉa mai trong đầu ngay lập tức. "Lũ bác sĩ toàn một lũ ngu."

Hoàn toàn không kẻ nào chú ý tới hình bóng ngoài cửa đứng lên rồi đi vào trong vùng tối, nuốt chửng tà áo trắng tinh. 

oOo

Law quay về khu nhà phụ lấy quyển sách cố tình giấu dưới bàn phẫu ra, suy nghĩ lan man làm mọi thứ theo bản năng, lấy vài thứ có lợi cho bản thân khi nhìn đồng hồ vẫn còn dư giờ. 

Theo một lẽ tự nhiên tầm mắt rơi vào C-Human nằm thở trên bàn với hàng loạt máy móc, dây truyền nước ghim lên khắp cơ thể. Trông bộ dạng thật gớm ghiếc với ngoại hình con gián, khuôn mặt mang cấu trúc hệt con người. Nó gây ám ảnh tột cùng cho trẻ nhỏ khi nó không thiện cảm là bao, trơ ra như xác chết không màu, nhìn như đang đeo mặt nạ.

C-Human vẫn đang sống, số thuốc mê khiến nó không thể tỉnh được. Law nhìn nó chằm chằm, hai tay đút vào túi thẫn thờ cả một thời gian suy nghĩ đến những thứ linh tinh về cuộc nói chuyện ban nãy, về Chopper, về Kid. Anh trầm ngâm không biết mọi thứ có phải được sắp đặt hay không? Nhưng mục đích nếu chỉ có hồi sinh Cindy thì anh không cần nhúng tay vào làm gì. Chỉ sợ C.C kia có dã tâm to lớn, dường như anh đã nghe qua ở đâu rồi.

Mải suy nghĩ đến độ quyển sách trôi tuột khỏi tay, rớt xuống đất vang lên lộp bộp. Vị bác sĩ di dời chú ý, mới thấy nó mở ra ngay trang kẹp một tờ giấy. Anh cúi xuống nhặt lên, vài ba dòng chữ với người gửi là Chopper.

"Xin lỗi anh nhé Law, thành thật ra thì người tìm nó không phải bác sĩ Hogback mà là tôi. Mấy hôm đi chơi với nhóm Luffy tôi phát hiện ra nó ở khu rừng, người nó bị bắn ghê lắm hình như có kẻ truy sát. Tôi không suy nghĩ nhiều nên cứu nó luôn. Sau đó nó vẫn không tỉnh mà càng lúc càng suy yếu. Tình cờ hôm đó bác sĩ Hogback có ghé qua trường để diễn thuyết, tôi hỏi vài ba thứ, rốt cuộc dẫn ông ấy đến xem luôn. Chả hiểu sao vài hôm sau mấy người mặc áo đen, mà ông ấy bảo thuộc chính quyền đã cấp ngân sách để nghiên cứu nó. Hogback bảo tôi giữ im lặng về chuyện tôi tìm được, tôi cũng đồng ý tại vì ông ấy giỏi mà ha... Chỉ có điều Nami giận dữ lắm, cô ấy bảo tôi quá tin người. Sau đó thì Hogback chỉ tìm những người thuộc thế giới ngầm làm cấp dưới, tôi thấy có vài kẻ từng gây sự với Luffy ở đây nữa. Tôi sợ quá hỏi nhóm thì mấy cậu ấy không xâm nhập được nên khuyên tôi lôi anh vào xem... Thành ra tôi có trộn hồ sơ của anh vào trong xấp tài liệu của Hogback, chỉ là không ngờ tên tóc đỏ Kid hành anh ghê quá TT. Tôi không trực tiếp nói với anh được ở đây lắp máy quay khắp nơi. Mọi chuyện trông cậy vào anh hết".

Law nhăn nhó mặt mày khi đọc xong, tự dưng thấy đau tiền đình khi trong đầu liên tưởng ra cảnh Luffy cười toe toét vỗ vai anh bộp bộp nói chúng ta là bạn mà nhỉ. Phải mất một hồi lâu mới bình tâm thở dài một hơi mệt nhọc, xé lá thư xả nước gần đó. Bảo sao Kid lần ra được nơi ở của anh.

Dựa vào những gì Chopper nói có vẻ mọi chuyện chỉ là tình cờ, đạn bắn thì có nhiều trường hợp. Do bị nhìn nhầm thành thú, hoặc là do bị truy sát. Nhưng thời gian trôi qua lâu đến như thế, bên kia chưa tìm cách đoạt lại. Law rối bời trong suy nghĩ, chần chừ một lúc lâu.

Vị bác sĩ tiến tới các máy móc y tế ghim lên người C-Human, kể cả ổng thở trực tiếp truyền vào trên mũi. Hai tay Law đưa lên các nút bấm, dừng lại trong không trung, hình ảnh về Lami xuất hiện trong đầu đã khiến cho mọi hành động ngừng lại trong chốc lát. Tiếng thở dài não nề vang lên, anh cất tiếng nói cuối cùng trước khi rời đi. Chỉ đơn giản hai chữ.

– Xin lỗi.

oOo

Ra đến khu nhà phụ đã thấy tên cằm chẻ đi mất, đã hết ca trực và chuyển ca rồi. Kể ra Law thức đêm nghe tiếng di chuyển ngang qua căn phòng cũng đủ đáng. Việc đổi ca khiến anh có thêm nhiều thời gian, và ước lượng lâu hay nhanh cũng gián đoạn. Thứ cần làm còn lại đem trả cái thẻ về túi của Kid trước khi hắn tỉnh dậy và nghi ngờ.

Law rẽ hành lang xuống toà nhà thượng, đi qua khu sảnh chính để vào nơi nghỉ ngơi tập trung bảo vệ và nhân viên. Ở dưới đây do không phải chốt quan trọng thành ra di chuyển cũng không bị giám sát, nó trở nên dễ thở hơn chỉ cần tối thiểu việc chạm mặt nhiều người.

Có nhiều phòng ở chung cho đến khi rẽ vào phòng của Kid. Những cảnh tượng trần trụi dần được phơi bày như mặt tối của khu căn cứ biệt lập kiểm tra gắt gao việc ra vào. Những nhân viên cấp dưới đều ở đây cho đến khi dự án hoàn thành để siết chặt thông tin không tuồn ra bên ngoài.

Cái ánh đèn lập lờ ở đây không trắng như khu nghỉ ngơi của bác sĩ ở hai lầu trên, nó chiếu dưới hình thức độ sáng thấp để tiết kiệm điện sang cái màu xanh rêu u ám. Cả nền đất cũng không được lót gạch, xi măng lồi lõm sần sùi. Lối đi vạch ra bằng đống máy móc điều hành cả khu căn cứ với những đường ống nhỏ giọt chảy ướt cả đất. Không khí nóng ẩm với động cơ phun ra liên tục, cả tiếng gió hun hút rợn cả người.

Một vài phòng he hé cánh cửa đủ bé để ít ai có thể nhìn thấy một cách chi tiết nhưng khí vẫn luồn vào cho thông phòng. Nó mở ra một cảnh tượng gớm ghiếc thể hiện đủ bản chất nguyên thủy của loài người. Những tên lính phiêu lên trời với các loại thuốc phiện bày tứ tung trên mặt đất. Những lời rên rỉ thét gào bất kể nam nữ diễn ra đầy lạc loạn. Những tiếng cười đùa vui tai của hàng loạt con nhộng xếp hàng chờ đến lượt.

Trông mới kinh tởm làm sao.

Như mở ra chốn địa ngục suy đồi mục rữa, mặt tên nào tên nấy thác loạn như thằng hề.

Law trở nên vội vã, tiếng bước chân đi nhẹ dần cố không gây chú ý. Tầng dưới cùng thành ổ chứa quy tụ những tên rác rưởi trên toàn thế giới. Chopper nói không sai, Hogback chỉ mang về những kẻ có chết cũng chỉ người mừng, không biết bao nhiêu ở đây sắp thành chuột bạch với lời hứa hoa mỹ về tiền. Mà chắc anh cũng không có ngoại lệ, đó là lý do hồ sơ của anh được gã chọn, dù chỉ là Chopper trộn lẫn vào.

Bỗng có tiếng nói cùng bước chân thấp thoáng từ xa, vọng đoán gồm hai ba người đang di chuyển. Law cau mày dừng chân, bây giờ mà bị bắt gặp thật phiền, không như ở trên có máy quay kiểm soát đàng hoàng, ở đây cứ như vùng tự trị vô luật. Anh nép mình vào một căn phòng tối um trên đường đi nhanh chóng.

Nhóm người vừa đi vừa nói lớn tiếng, nghe rõ mồn một.

– Thằng cha Hogback thật là hào phóng. Lão ta đã thuê hầu hết mấy tên bẩn thỉu làm việc còn cung cấp đầy đủ đĩ điếm, cho cả thuốc phiện, game giếc gì cũng có. Trả trước một số tiền khổng lồ, sau khi hoàn thành còn gửi đủ tiền nữa. Trừ môi trường tệ hại dưới đây ra thì thật tuyệt vời. Tao chả biết lão âm mưu gì nhưng nó vẫn hời với tao.

– Haha nói thế tức là mày cũng bẩn thỉu nốt, vừa mới ra tù như mày thì hời quá còn gì.

– Mày cũng chả khác gì tao đâu thằng ngu, ngồi tù mòn đít hơn tao. Kể cả mấy thằng bác sĩ tầng trên cũng cùng bẩn nốt.

– Ý mày nói thằng Trafalgar à?

– Ờ, mày ngồi tù lâu quá nên không biết chứ thằng đấy thuộc về ngài J đấy. Tao chẳng biết chuyện gì xảy ra sau khi tao vào tù. Nhưng thằng láo toét đấy cậy được ưu ái khinh mọi người ra mặt. Cũng thể loại đĩ thôi mà tưởng mình sạch sẽ lắm. 

Hắn lại nói tiếp sau tiếng cười ha hả từ đồng bọn.

– Thằng duy nhất ở đây tao không biết là Chopper. Bé xinh thật, hồ sơ trắng toát như con cừu ngây thơ lạc vào bầy sói. Haha mà ai biết đâu được bán thân cho thằng nào hay chưa nữa.

Tiếng càng lúc càng gần, Law ngưng cả thở, mặt không chút biểu cảm chờ cho giọng nói mất hút đi qua. Chủ đề càng lúc càng đi xa sang mấy lời dung tục. Kể ra mấy thằng tôm tép này cũng đủ sâu để nghe đến danh tiếng ngài J. Tụi nó mới ra tù cá là cũng chưa cập nhật được tin tức mấy chuyện gần đây. Mấy tiếng cười bỡn cợt cứ thế vang lên dần nhỏ đi hẳn, anh nắm trong tay cái thẻ thật chặt, thở ra một hơi cho nhẹ lòng.

Ít nhất những thông tin tìm được cũng để biết mọi chuyện đều là tình cờ.

—!!! Cái...!! 

Bàn tay to lớn bất ngờ vòng ra trước bịt chặt miệng Law bằng tấm vải thô ươn ướt, dí hết sức nó chặt chẽ bao hết nửa khuôn mặt đến đau cả xương má, cái hương lập tức xộc ồ ạt vào mũi bít hết đường thở. Cánh tay còn lại siết cổ anh mạnh đến mức ngạt cả hô hấp, ép cứng vào phía sau bằng thứ lực của cơ bắp nổi cồm cộm. Thân hình to tướng dễ dàng khóa vị bác sĩ gầy gò một cách nhanh chóng như lành nghề cúi xuống tà tà nói.

– Chào, bác sĩ.

Ngay giây phút đó Law lập tức nín thở, bình tĩnh ngả người về phía cơ thể của hắn, một chân nhanh chóng lùi ra phía sau đặt chéo với chân tên khốn nạn, móc chân. Hắn hơi mất cân bằng nới tay siết ở cổ, đồng thời hai tay anh đưa lên phía trước nắm lấy tay đang siết cổ mình, xoay người rồi dùng tất cả sức lực vật hắn xuống đất, bẻ khớp cánh tay!!

RẮC!!!!

– THẰNG CHÓ!!! – Hắn quằn quại trên đất như con giun ôm tay nhăn nhó, la lớn lên đau khốn cùng.

Law thở hồng hộc hy vọng bản thân chưa ngấm thuốc quá nhiều. Đạp cánh cửa lập tức chạy!! Phía bên trái cái nhóm vừa qua chưa đi xa nghe tiếng ngoái lại nhìn, bước chân anh liền quyết đoán rẽ sang phải. Chỉ còn một chút nữa là tới nơi Kid ở, miễn vào phòng hắn thì chả sợ gì nữa.

Law thừa sức xử lý mấy tên tôm tép này, có điều biết rõ vài ba giây cũng đủ để mùi hương tấn công vào vùng não làm nó tê liệt đi. Chỉ có thằng ngu mới đi chơi liều. Sau mấy chục bước chạy tiếng phía sau bắt đầu ầm lên vọng rõ mồn một. Cái thằng vừa bị Law bẻ khớp lồm cồm bò dậy, hắn tự chỉnh cánh tay gào to lên với những tên còn chưa hiểu chuyện gì đang xảy ra.

– BỌN KIA!!! TÓM LẤY NÓ—!!

Đám vừa đi đứng sực ra đấy xác định rõ mọi thứ liền tỉnh ra, một thằng đầu trọc thấy thân ảnh áo trắng thục mạng lập tức đuổi theo. Hai thằng kia theo đuôi hí hửng tận hưởng cuộc rượt đuổi, gào rú lên.

– BÁC SĨ!! LẠI ĐÂY CHƠI MỘT TÝ!!!

– Má kèo này ngon rồi!!

Law không quay lại phía sau cố cắt đuôi bằng những đường rẽ, tuyệt đối không phân tâm bởi mấy lời tởm lợm í ới, chạy hết sức có thể. Bỗng nhiên đầu như ai đánh rầm một phát, lập tức đình trệ giác quan, mọi tứ chi ảnh hưởng quéo chân vào nhau làm cơ thể ngã vập xuống đất. Chiếc nón đốm vành rớt ra, thân ảnh áo trắng nhuộm bẩn bởi nền đất dơ dáy. Hơi thở hỗn loạn, tầm nhìn méo mó, đường trước mắt từ thẳng sang uốn lượn liên tục, ảo giác ập tới dây thần kinh nhìn đèn xanh như đang chạy theo một đường thẳng, nó nhấp nháy liên miên.

Tiếng vọng càng lúc càng gần.

Law lê lết bám tay dựa vào tường, mặc kệ mấy ống nước hoạt động nóng đến bỏng rộp cả tay. Anh điều hòa hơi thở đi từng bước loạng choạng, người đổ mồ hôi đến tóc bết cả trán. Nóng—....

Cơ thể đạt đến giới hạn cuối cùng, gục xuống bên đường hơi thở càng lúc càng gấp rút. 

– ĐÂY RỒI!!! BỌN BÂY LẠI ĐÂY!! 

Đầu Trọc phát hiện ra trước, hắn đứng ở ngã rẽ vẫy tay đồng bọn lại gần. Từ từ tiến bước chân cố ý đạp thật mạnh như đe dọa con mồi. Bóng lưng ấy thở dốc làm hắn liếm môi. Lúc mới phát hiện cùng làm chung chỗ, hắn tưởng định mệnh rồi chứ, mới ra tù liền vớ được hàng ngon. Hắn ngứa mắt thái độ láo toét đó từ lâu rồi, cứ kênh kênh khinh người.

Nhìn xem bộ dạng thảm hại như thế nào.

– Sao nào không muốn chơi đuổi bắt nữa à?

Đầu Trọc mỉa mai cúi xuống chạm vào vai Law, thấy không động tĩnh liền dán mặt vào. Từ đằng xa tiếng chân chạy gần lắm rồi, bọn nó thở thành khí. May mắn rằng con mồi không quen lộ trình ở dưới đây thành ra lúc đi sẽ có rối rắm, chứ không thì mất dấu lâu bởi tốc độ chạy đấy rồi. 

Hai tên còn lại đã tới. Thằng cằm chẻ hơi chậm bởi vì cánh tay bị Law bẻ khớp. Hắn không nghĩ một thằng bác sĩ quanh năm làm việc trong máy lạnh có thân thủ tốt đến thế. Ban nãy ở trong phòng trống tiêm vài thứ thuốc phiện vào cơ thể cho thoả mãn cơn nghiện bản thân. Ngồi phê gần chết thì lại được của ngon dâng vào miệng, kẻ hắn muốn thịt tự dưng lại tới.

Đương nhiên hắn đổ thuốc vào giẻ, hành động chớp lẹ trong yên ắng. Vậy mà vẫn bật được. Kèo này ăn không thỏa hắn sủa tiếng chó.

Cằm Chẻ gào lên.

– Mẹ nó! Cả tá thuốc thế còn chạy nhanh vãi.

Law xay xẩm mặt mày, đầu đau như búa bổ dù đã nín thở ngay lập tức, bên tai ù lên khó nghe rõ được tiếng nào cả. Mồ hôi đổ như tắm mờ mịt cả tầm mắt, tim đập một lúc một nhanh. Thứ thuốc tiếp tục nhen nhóm ngọn lửa rồi từ từ mượn gió thổi bùng lên dữ dội. Anh cẩn trọng cho tay vào túi, tiếng thét phía sau ầm như trống đánh.

– Thuốc ngấm rồi à?! Ngon, tao chán bọn điếm được đưa tới rồi. Có lỗ là quất.

Cằm Chẻ, Mặt Vuông đuổi theo sau cuối cùng. Thằng Đầu Trọc chờ từ nãy đắc thắng lấy dây hai thằng kia đưa để trói cho tiện phòng trừ bất trắc, mặt thèm thuồng như đang chảy dãi. Hăng hái đưa tay lật qua.

Và—...

Một đường máu tươi quẹt lên tường—

—Nhuộm đỏ sắc xanh.

Lưỡi dao cứ thế cắt xuyên qua da thịt, nhanh đến mức cơn đau ùa đến thật chậm. Mặt Vuông đứng hình trong chốc lát chợt nhận ra cổ tung tóe máu, miệng ú ớ ho khục ra bãi bầy hầy đỏ chét. Chỉ trong chốc lát sắc màu rút đi hết để lại gương mặt trắng bệch, đồng tử co giật cố gắng nhìn sang kẻ giết mình đang nở nụ cười tự mãn một cách yếu đuối. Hắn ngã vật xuống sàn, suy nghĩ chưa lên đến não, giật cơ thể liên miên, mắt trợn ngược vài giây sau im lặng hẳn. Mạng người mong manh như màn treo trước gió.

– Cái đéo gì thế??!! NÀ—!!

Đầu Trọc không phản ứng kịp lao ngay tới thằng bạn xấu số chết tức tưởi, hắn ôm lấy xác thằng bạn lắc lắc đến muốn rớt cái đầu, phần da thịt rách dần ra thấy rõ cả xương. Law thở hổn hển nói trong nặng nhọc.

– Tốt nhất đưa hắn đi phẫu thuật đi, chưa cắt vào động mạch cổ đâu.

Đầu Trọc lao tới xách cổ áo Law, gầm gừ chửi thề, hai mắt xếch lên nổi tơ máu như chó dại. Law chẳng màng, ánh mắt đối đầu nhìn sắc bén quật cường, còn đủ bình tĩnh để dí dao vào cổ hắn. Nói thanh âm nhẹ như nước lại hơi thở sóng đánh đe dọa tận biển sâu.

– Còn chậm mất máu chết thật đó. Không đùa. – Law cười cười nhìn tên đó tức giận đến gân trán nổi khắp mặt, hai tay siết cổ áo đến đỏ lên, trợn ngược mắt. Hắn đấm vào mặt anh một phát lệch cả mặt, máu mũi chảy ròng ròng.

Đầu Trọc hả dạ, nguôi đi cơn giận, chỉ trỏ lần cuối trước khi đem thằng bạn ngu xuẩn rời đi.

– Thằng Đĩ. Tao sẽ quay lại đánh và chịch mày đến chết!! 

Cơn đau ê ẩm đến từ má khiến Law tỉnh táo đôi chút, anh vẫn tự mãn sau cú đấm trời giáng vào mặt. Biểu cảm không đổi sang vẻ đáng thương, yếu thế. Đáng nhẽ có thể cắt chính xác tĩnh mạch dẫn đến phun máu tới chết, chỉ do thuốc làm vơi đi hoạt động cơ thể cắt hụt sang một bên. Mấy tên này có chết cũng xứng, toàn một lũ súc vật đi tù vì tội bắt cóc và bán phụ nữ. 

Law không thích giết người, nhưng anh không hối hận khi tiễn vong đám cô hồn.

Cằm Chẻ đứng hình không rõ cái gì vừa xảy ra. Vừa kinh ngạc vừa nổi lên sự hưng phấn dã man. Hắn chứng kiến cái nghị lực phi thường gì thế này, bản tính kiêu ngạo cho dù sắp chết đến nơi vẫn không lộ mặt sợ hãi. Điều đó khiến hắn càng thêm thèm khát để chiêm ngưỡng gương mặt bất lực ấy mà rên rỉ. Hắn thầm nghĩ trong đầu, càng tốt, sức lực như thế hắn chịch đến thiên thu cũng sướng. Xong rồi rủ rê mấy thằng khác chơi cho đã cũng được.

Chợt phát hiện một bên chân Law tràn đầy là máu, ướt nhẹp cả bên ống quần chèn ép máu đất thành thứ màu tạp chủng. Cằm Chẻ ngạc nhiên hết sức ngồi xổm, nắm cằm anh nhìn vào hắn.

– Mày tự đâm để giữ tỉnh táo?! Chó thật, đúng là không thể coi thường con điếm của ngài J mà.

– Câm Miệng. – Law chĩa mũi dao vào mặt hắn mà gằn giọng, càng đau càng tốt để anh bình tĩnh tìm cách giết sạch bọn chúng. – Đừng có nói cái tên dơ bẩn đó.

Cằm Chẻ vuốt cằm cười hà hà như điên dại, hắn nhếch lông mày liếm môi tỏ vẻ thèm khát. Mắt mở to lên nhìn chằm chằm vào dáng vẻ yếu đuối điên cuồng vùng vẫy như cá mắc cạn. Bàn tay làm càn xoa nắn gương mặt khắp nơi.

– Ôi bác sĩ. Ngoan ngoãn thì anh đây hứa sẽ nhẹ nhàng với cưng. Cơ mà ấy cưng hại bạn của anh rồi, anh có nên mời thêm để làm cưng sướng chết không nhỉ.

Cằm Chẻ vuốt nhẹ bên má, âu yếm lên bên tai Law sờ sờ. Mặt mũi xinh phết, góc cạnh đâu đó rõ ràng, da mặt thì mềm, đúng kiểu công tử được nuôi từ bé. Không phải mỹ nhân đẹp diễm lệ, hay tiểu khả ái đáng yêu, càng không phải đẹp phi giới tính. Dạng gương mặt như lai với Châu Á nhìn thể nào cũng khác biệt, nhất là biểu cảm với bầu không khí xung quanh, đứng đâu khiến đối phương bị thu hút. Hắn tự nhủ, thảo nào ngài J lại yêu thương giữ như báu vật.

Law hất mặt ra, hơi thở phả nặng nề. Cái chạm khiến anh ớn người, nó kích lên luồng điện khắp toàn thân. Thứ thuốc tạo ra ham muốn mãnh liệt làm anh dâng cực hạn căm phẫn. Nắm thật mạnh vào lưỡi dao, để cái màu bạc yêu lấy da thịt, màu trào ra lấn áp lại nhu cầu. Trong đầu diễn ra hai thái cực đối chọi lại chan chát, chỉ cần gần hơn một chút nữa...

Cằm Chẻ ưa đùa giỡn, nhìn tình cảnh này cũng không hành động vội cứ đụng chạm thân mật chạm khắp nơi, lướt tay xuống ngực lấn đến đùi, mắt dâm tà vui thú khi thấy Law đay nghiến nhìn mình. Cả người liên tục giật lên. Hắn trêu chọc.

– Này bác sĩ, anh đây nói cho cưng biết. Ngày xưa anh có nuôi một bé mèo, nó cũng láo toét như cưng đấy. Và cưng biết anh đã làm gì khiến nó ngoan ngoãn không?

Cằm Chẻ nắm cái dây thừng giật giật dây sang hai bên nghe phặc phặc, hù dọa Law tới cùng. Hắn yêu thích cái biểu cảm đó trở nên vỡ nát hoàn toàn. Cả người phê pha bởi liều thuốc vừa tiêm, kết hợp với làm tình đủ để hắn ngập ngụa trong niềm thác loạn sung sướng.

Thứ thuốc phiện hắn tiêm làm hắn trông khinh khủng với máu đỏ chét như máu tràn đây tơ, gân mọc đầy trên trán xanh lè, đi xuống bắp tay nổi cộm lên, biến hắn thành con quái vật mang tội lỗi dâm dục của loài người.

Law nhẫn nhịn, chờ đợi thời cơ. Khích tướng, cười thành tiếng.

– Ngươi chịch cả động vật cơ đấy.

Cằm Chẻ giật giật gân trán, máu điên trào lên khắp người, hắn nhào tới bẻ cổ tay Law cầm dao, ép mạnh tới mức máu không truyền lên đủ, rơi leng keng xuống đất. Một tay hắn đập lên tường, nhìn anh nhăn nhó mà thèm thuồng, ghé sát bản mặt, liếm một đường từ tai xuống cổ.

– Phải và cưng là động vật đấy.

Law cắn chặt răng người phát sốt, mỗi một giây như lửa thiêu mọi tế bào, nung cháy hơi thở ùng ục, khiến cả cơ thể mềm nhũn ra. Cố gắng lắm cũng chỉ có né được bên cổ.

Chửi thề trong đầu.

Cảm thấy kinh tởm phát khiếp.

Cằm Chẻ dúi mặt vào cổ hít như thuốc phiện, cái hương thơm của kẻ tắm rửa sạch sẽ thoang thoảng mùi thuốc khừ trùng khiến hắn phê tận não. Hai tay thô to đầy lông luồn lách sờ mó toàn thân gầy gò, vứt đi vài cái con dao được giấu ở tà áo. Rục rịch phần dưới thân, chưa gì thấy nứng rồi.

– Thơm vãi! Mấy hôm cưng đi với thằng chó Eustass khiến anh đây không ăn được miếng nào. Cá là nó chịch cưng đến sướng. Yên tâm, anh sẽ không khiến cưng thiệt thòi—

– Tao thì làm sao? – Một giọng nói khác lạ vang lên từ phía sau, xen ngang vào câu thoại.

Cằm Chẻ giật bắn mình, từ từ quay lại, mặt đang phấn khởi như thằng điên, bỗng chốc chuyển sang tái xanh mặt mày. Câu chữ mãi mới thốt ra khỏi miệng, hai chân run như cầy sấy.

– Eu-Eustass??!!

Kid nhìn tình cảnh mà nhíu mặt mày, bình thường đã điên rồ nay còn kinh khủng hơn. Law bị dán chặt vào tường với gương mặt máu me nhăn nhó, bao nhiêu chữ tởm lợm viết ra. Anh nhìn chằm chằm, một câu cũng không nói. Thằng cằm chẻ vốn dĩ không lọt được vào mắt Kid.

Cằm Chẻ giữ bình tĩnh, cười xuề xòa đứng lên thanh minh, dù sao cũng là người của Kid. Vậy nên hắn mới không dám đụng không khai, danh khét tiếng tàn bạo của Kid điên loạn hơn gấp mấy lần những tên thấp hèn ở đây. Đại đa số chỉ toàn bọn ăn cắp vặt, giết người vì tư thù, hay hiếp dâm và bắt cóc. Cùng cực lắm cũng chỉ có vài ba tên nắm trùm vận chuyển ma túy. Eustass Kid là thứ phạm tội lên đến quy mô quốc gia. 

Cằm Chẻ tức rực, trước thì gặp ngài J, nay bảo kê lại có Kid. Rốt cuộc, hắn ăn mãi đéo được. Đừng chọc giận Kid là tốt nhất.

– Mày nhìn thấy rồi đó. Tao có chút việc với Trafalgar. Tao hứa sẽ trả nó sáng mai.

Kid trầm ngâm ngước mặt qua phía Law. Nhìn một lượt từ trên xuống bộ dạng lôi thôi xộc xệch. Hai bàn tay vẫn nhon nhen cố gắng với lấy con dao, sự xuất hiện của hắn đáng nhẽ anh phải mừng xúm xít, ấy vậy mà vẫn khinh khỉnh thế kia. Kid tức rực, thái độ lồi lõm đấy khiến hắn cay cú trong người. 

Quyết định làm trò hay ho.

Sự im lặng của Kid làm Cằm Chẻ phải nói tiếp. May mắn thay Law không còn sức mở miệng, chỉ cần nói một câu thôi là hắn toang. Sống chết hắn phải thịt Law ngày hôm nay. Cằm Chẻ gặp từng gặp Law một lần rồi, tất nhiên chỉ là tình cờ ở khu khách sạn cấp thấp. Đáng nhẽ hắn không có cơ hội đấy đâu chỉ vì trời đêm đó mưa bão thành ra ngài J phải ở qua đêm nơi khỉ ho cò gáy. Lần đầu hắn gặp được ngài J khét tiếng, cũng là lần duy nhất. 

Chiếc xe sang trọng dừng ở trước khách sạn, hắn sợ quá núp luôn trong phòng. Chỉ dám he hé cửa sổ nhìn ra ngoài. Ngài J đi cùng một thanh niên bé nhỏ tiến vào, trông nó chẳng có vẻ gì vui, lại đặc biệt được yêu chiều. Tình cờ đặt trúng phòng bên dưới hắn. Nơi này dột nát, ở dưới sàn có cái lỗ cũng không ai biết.

Hắn chứng kiến toàn bộ những gì xảy ra giữa ngài J và thanh niên nhân tình của ngài.

Gương mặt ngập ngụa nước, cơ thể giật liên miên, tiếng rên rỉ đau đớn khốn cùng.

Điều đó ám.ảnh hắn cả thời gian dài.

– Thôi nào, người anh em. Mày ăn rồi thì phải chia sẻ chứ.

Thằng Chó Chết Tiệt. Cút Đi Hộ Bố Mày Cái. Cằm Chẻ rủa thầm.

Ngay từ đầu đến ánh mắt Kid còn không bán cho thằng đó. Cứ nhìn chăm chăm vào Law nằm bệt dưới đất mà ánh mắt vẫn ngập tràn phẫn nộ. Điều đó làm Cằm Chẻ thấy bị xúc phạm giật giật gân trán.

Nhưng cũng chả dám làm gì hay nói năng tục tĩu với Kid. Chữ trong miệng cứ ngậm trong bụng mà tức rực khi đang ăn mà bị phá đám.

Kid chợt cười, ngồi phịch xuống. Law không mở miệng cầu cứu, được, hắn xem anh cứng cựa tới bao giờ. Mãi mới có trò vui, hắn ung dung gác chân tận hưởng. Cái bộ dạng thua cuộc thế này chỉ tổ làm Kid hứng thú.

– Được thôi, nhưng tao muốn ngồi xem mày làm gì nó. Tao cần đảm bảo nó không chết.

Câu chữ đổi lấy sự ngạc nhiên từ hai phía. Law giật giật lông mày, hận không bóp chết Kid. Mà dù sao, nhìn bản mặt hắn khiêu khích, cũng đủ biết thừa thằng trẻ trâu đó cay cú vì bị đánh thuốc. Law không mở miệng van xin, thứ duy nhất anh còn chỉ là cái tôi, tuyệt đối không đánh mất nó.

– Há Há cưng xem, chúng ta đã có khán giả rồi kìa. – Cằm Chẻ qua cửa ải mừng phát điên, chẳng biết xảy ra cái mâu thuẫn gì nhưng đây là thời cơ cho toàn bộ điều hắn trông chờ. Ước muốn duy nhất của hắn.

Kid nhìn thấy Law đã thu được con dao về tay áo. Hắn đánh giá toàn diện, nhìn thì bị chuốc thuốc, tự câu thời gian bằng cách gây tổn thương cho cơ thể. Ý tưởng tốt, một vài lần dính độc của kẻ địch hắn cũng chơi trò đó, chả biết Law trải qua những gì. Nhưng cái cách Law thở dốc nhìn cũng ngon thật sự. 

Thời gian trôi qua sắp đến giới hạn, cái lý trí đó cũng không kéo dài được bao lâu. Rốt cuộc cũng phải mở miệng van xin ông này cứu giúp, hoặc bị thịt bởi thằng dê già gớm ghiếc.

Kid ở đây biết thừa, mấy thằng ở đây động dục phát điên. Dù lão Hogback gửi điếm đến đây cũng chả đủ thỏa mãn bọn chúng. Kể từ khi Law xuất hiện, mấy câu chuyện đều có cái tên Trafalgar.

Chopper nhiều hơn, nhưng Law không phải không có.

Kid khoái trá cười, nhìn thẳng vào Law nhìn hắn rồi quay phắt đi.

Cằm Chẻ mừng quýnh hành sự tại chỗ luôn, kẻo Kid đổi ý. Hắn cởi quần ra, xáp tới Law, lè lưỡi liếm một đường ngay bên má, thở hồng hộc như chó. Hít như nghiện từ cổ xuống xương quai xanh, hít thấp xuống đũng quần Law, rồi hà một phát.

Law tởm đến hãi. Anh chửi thề, lý trí sắp cạn rồi. Những nơi nhạy cảm đều rục rịch cả lên, cơn đau tự cứa cũng chai dần đi.

Kid đá lông nheo, rộng lượng bảo.

– Cầu xin đi tôi giúp cho.

Chọc Law tức chết!!

– Cậu Eustass, mấy thông tin tôi vừa có đáng giá lắm đấy.

Law nhoẻn lên một nụ cười trong khi cơ thể bị suồng sã bởi thằng bệnh hoạn. Kid lấy làm ngạc nhiên, tóm lại là trao đổi chứ thà chết cũng không van xin à.

Cằm Chẻ cởi thắt lưng quần Law ra, gấp lắm rồi, tà tà bảo.

– Vô dụng thôi, hắn ta không quan tâm cưng đâu. Để anh đây yêu chiều cưng.

Tiếng thắt lưng bị vứt sang một bên.  
Đồng lúc Kid đứng dậy đạp vào đầu tên bệnh hoạn dí mạnh xuống đất. Hắn cúi xuống xoa cho rối bù tóc Law bảo.

– Liệu hồn khai ra bằng sạch đấy! Đừng để tôi vứt anh cho thằng chó chơi.

Cằm Chẻ la oai oái, bị cướp đếch sợ nữa chửi ầm lên khi bị làm nhục.

– Thằng Chó!! Mày bị điên—

– Câm Mẹ Mồm Đi. Tao bắn cho nát đầu giờ. Cút!!

Kid đạp lần hai dí dí tiếp đến khi Cằm Chẻ bể mũi, mới bỏ đế giày ra di di vào tường cho sạch. Chỉ một câu đủ để doạ thằng biến thái xây xẩm mặt mày, lật đật lồm cồm bò dậy vừa chạy vừa chửi.

– Mày Nhớ Lấy!!

Kid đang cao hứng không muốn giết chóc nên mới tha mạng cho. Nhưng cái thái độ đó thì hắn sẽ nghĩ lại tính sổ sau. Rõ biết đụng đến cả Law thì xác định gây chiến với hắn mà lũ heo nái này lại ngu đến thế.

Đoạn Kid quay lại vác Law trên vai, quăng vào nhà tắm công cộng dội nước ào ào.


	8. Lạc Thú.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cảnh báo có đoạn miêu tả tình dục.

Law quằn quại ngồi bệt dưới làn nước lạnh ngắt, thứ chất lỏng dội ào ạt liên tiếp mạnh như thác xót cả da, để cái buốt thấu xương ngấm vào da thịt. Nước rần rần thấm vào lớp vải ướt nhẹp, áo khoắc trắng bên ngoài nhìn như trong suốt. Có áo sơ mi màu đen bên trong vẫn thấy đốt xương sống kéo thẳng xuống eo, bó sát cơ thể gầy gò. Tấm lưng Law run rẩy lật bật, cái lạnh lẽo ở da không đủ thổi nguội lửa thiêu dữ dội trong người.

Chả còn gì ngoài nổi thống khổ của bản thân.

Cả người nhanh chóng thấy trống rỗng, mọi nơi trên cơ thể nhạy cảm dị thường. Nước xả mạnh quá độ mang nỗi đau xua đuổi ngứa ngáy toàn thân. Cơn thèm thuồng nhục dục đập inh ỏi vào đầu, nó gào thét đòi thỏa mãn cho bằng được. Law thở dốc, chống trả đến cùng, nghĩ đến có quả chanh tống vào mồm cho não im đi hay biết mấy.

Lần cuối làm tình khi nào Law không nhớ, mà anh cũng không muốn nhớ đến ký ức kinh hoàng đấy. Chỉ biết cái việc này chán ghét vô độ, đụng chạm với ai liền cứng đờ người, cơn tháo dạ trào ngược lên miệng, nôn toàn bộ thức ăn.

Kinh tởm.

Tại thuốc dã man đàn áp cả tâm lý dị thường, đưa bản năng nguyên thủy trở về khiến Law mong cầu yêu thương trong giây lát. Chứ cái suy nghĩ nhục nhã đấy khiến Law hận đến cắn chặt răng, cào móng lên tường bật cả máu. Bóp chặt bên lồng ngực trái chủ yếu muốn nó ngưng đập đi. Khốn nạn, đi đâu cũng gặp cái tình cảnh này, những ánh mắt đầy dục vọng cứ ghim vào người phát hãi.

Law dùng toàn lực để thở, ngâm nước từ nãy giờ vẫn chưa nguôi, lạnh cóng người mà dục vọng đang trướng dần lên cộm ở quần. Anh rên trong miệng, quyết không chịu thua, chỉ chờ một chút nữa chắc sẽ thấy ổn.

Sàn nhà bê bết màu đỏ, nước gột rửa thứ máu tanh nồng. Bây giờ đã qua nửa đêm, giờ giấc mọi người ngủ sâu nhất trừ mấy đứa có ca trực. Chả có ai lần vào phòng tắm lúc bấy giờ, thành ra Kid mở cửa toang hoang, đứng dựa vào ở buồng khoanh tay nhìn bóng lưng nhấp nhô lên xuống chịu đựng.

Kid quăng Law vào tầm được hơn mười phút, ở đây còn lạnh, cứ ngâm nước tiếp tục thì có mà bị cảm sốt ra đấy, chứ dục vọng chả ngưng.

Cá là bọn kia chơi thuốc hàng xịn rồi, khéo đổ cả lọ thì biết đường đâu mà giải.

Được cái, Law khá quá chứ, tự mình hạ gần hết mấy thằng cặn bã. Kid chả canh đúng giờ mà xuất hiện như vị cứu tinh đâu. Sớm tỉnh rồi, đứng hóng diễn biến chơi. Chờ xem Law bị hành cho đã cho chừa tội chuốc thuốc hắn. Mấy phút đầu, Law vật thằng kia nhẹ tênh, Kid sớm đoán bọn đó không phải đối thủ. Chỉ sau đó, Law gục xuống, hóa ra bị thằng khác chuốc thuốc lại. Cho chừa!

Dù sao ăn được Law có mà đơn giản thì Kid đã không có bị cắt vào cổ. Dòng thứ đanh đá!

Kid dòm mặt không cảm xúc. Chả hiểu nổi sao cứ phải nhẫn nhịn làm gì trong khi có thể xả mẹ nó ra cho bớt khó chịu. Hắn ngứa mồm thẳng thừng nói.

– Tự xử đi, chờ gì nữa. Ngâm nước cóng chết đống thông tin đó vứt sọt rác hả?

Law không trả lời, bám cái cơ thể tàn tạ lên vòi nước, cốt tìm chỗ vững để trụ. Mấy cái lời thừa thãi của Kid bỏ ngoài tai. Người não quả nho như Kid thì biết quái gì, đấy là chưa kể anh không biết tại sao một người như Kid lại xuất hiện tại nơi đây. Cứ cho việc Law ở đây do sắp xếp của Chopper, thế thì Kid càng không phải một người để đụng. 

Law không tin Kid. 

Law không tin bất kỳ ai cả.

Kid tặc lưỡi, chế giễu ra mặt. Bản thân Kid chưa xài cái thuốc đấy bao giờ, nói thẳng ra hắn đéo cần, bởi vì nó chỉ dành cho mấy tên yếu sinh lý không đủ thỏa mãn bạn tình. Một khi hắn làm thì kẻ xin ngưng chỉ là đối phương chứ chả phải hắn. Đàn ông có nhu cầu nhiều hơn đàn bà. Nói cho dễ hiểu, một thằng đực rựa sẽ có ham muốn bất kể khi nào, kể cả nó đang làm việc, sáng sớm mới tỉnh, cậu bé sẽ chào cờ mọi nơi mọi lúc.

Đó là lý do phụ nữ là mục tiêu bị cưỡng hiếp nó nhan nhản. Một thằng đàn ông chả nghĩ đếch gì ngoài chịch. Tâm lý dễ hiểu. Thế nên nếu mà bị chuốc thuốc thì hăng máu gấp mấy lần, độ dai gấp bội lần.

Nhịn chỉ tổ làm thằng bé khó chịu.

Đó là lý do Kid chả hiểu nổi Law. 

Kid chợt nhớ đến bọn rác rưởi ban nãy gào gì đó, con đĩ của ngài J. Thế ra Law là loại đó à. Bảo sao bọn kia bỗng dưng như súc vật động dục, mặt thằng này thằng nấy gớm bỏ mẹ. Đúng là thằng đàn ông nào cũng thích chịch, nhưng quan trọng nhất vẫn là cái tự trọng của đàn ông. Thể hiện ra mặt như thế đúng ra loại cặn bã.

Mà thật ra Kid chẳng quan tâm Law là loại nào. Mấy việc này hết sức bình thường, ở trong quân đội cho đến khi vào tù, đâu có bóng dáng nữ giới nào nóng bỏng để thỏa mãn nhu cầu. Những lúc đó, tụi nó cứ đè thằng nào nhìn ngon nhất, hoặc thằng nào tự nguyện cho vơi bớt cơn áp lực đến từ chiến tranh, đến từ sự sợ hãi.

Dạng người như Law đồng ý để bị thông thì hơi khó tin. Nhưng chuyện của Law Kid chả quan tâm, sao mà chẳng được. Hắn chỉ chú ý không biết ngài J là kẻ nào. Law giấu nhiều chuyện, mà để đảm bảo cho sự an toàn, Kid muốn biết toàn bộ, không thể làm gà mờ tùy ý bị chỉ đạo.

Kid nghĩ bâng quơ, liếc xuống Law đã thấy cộm lên ở quần, nhìn thằng nhỏ bức bối trông tội dữ. Law đau đớn đến phát điên, một câu cũng chả thèm nói, chỉ nghe tiếng thở gấp trong miệng. Đống vết thương cứ úa máu, ngâm thêm chút nữa chắc xỉu mất. Chiếc đồng hồ trên tay đã điểm giờ, mười mấy phút nữa sẽ chuyển ca trực. Dây dưa ở đây lâu không đem được thoải mái gì.

Phiền phức thật, Kid lẩm bẩm trong miệng mấy tiếng khích bác. Này thì lúc nào cũng tỏ ra cao ngạo. Khinh người ra mặt. Bị hội đồng cũng do cái nghiệp láo toét mà thành chứ đâu ra.

Ông trời làm gì bỏ qua cho ai.

Chắc rồi...

Dường như Law đã chịu hết nổi, thời gian trôi qua càng lâu càng tích lũy khó chịu tột cùng. Mấy trò vặt vãnh cũng chỉ để kéo thời gian chứ đâu giúp ích gì hơn. Law thừa biết, vì thế nên mới tức giận, chửi bọn bệnh hoạn kia là không đủ. Anh nghiến răng siết chặt nắm đấm, nhức nhối toàn người, cứ như bị đem quăng vào nồi đun sôi nấu chín.

Mẹ nó.

Tiếng khóa quần vang lên giữa không trung như cắt đứng dây chịu đựng của Law. Kid cười thú, rốt cuộc cũng chịu đếch nổi. Nước làm gì có tác dụng thổi nguội cơn nóng, càng tắm càng phát sốt thôi, nhanh chóng liền phát dục lại như cũ à.

Law lôi dương vật đã cương cứng ra, cơn đau đớn ùa tới vì bức bí. Cảm giác nó trương lên nhạy cảm toàn diện này đến thành quen, thật sự khiến anh phát hãi, đống ký ức ùa về không hay ho gì, tởm càng thêm tởm.

Chết tiệt. Law rủa thầm, khó thở quá, đầu óc trống rỗng, suy nghĩ sớm hay muộn rồi cũng chẳng còn đứng đắn, người cứ nhói lên ở mọi nơi, nước ùa vào khiến vết thương thật xót, má sưng rộp lên và trong mũi đầy thứ máu đông thật khó chịu. Cái tình trạng thảm hại thế này thật nhục nhã, Law chợt muốn về làng...

Cái từ yên bình sao mà xa xỉ quá.

Dương vật vừa ra ngoài, nóng hừng hực bị dội nước lạnh đem đến sự tê liệt cuồng loạn cháy bỏng. Law rên bật thành tiếng, cảm giác sung sướng đánh ập vào não, đưa trí óc loạn lạc vào cơn say vô tận. Cảm nhận đầu tiên lúc nào cũng mang xúc tiến cho cơn thèm thuồng mãnh liệt dâng cao.

Giây phút đó xảy ra chỉ khiến Law hận ngược bản thân mình. Cái tính thích nghi của con người rất tàn ác, trong nghiệt cảnh tự mặc dần điều đó thành quen, dù trong tâm không bao giờ muốn. Đối với tình dục cũng như thế. Law không muốn nhắc tới quá khứ khốn nạn. Tập trung giải quyết nhu cầu bản thân.

Để nó thúc đẩy bản năng dẫn lối. Bàn tay âu yếm ủ ấm nó liền khiến anh mê mệt, càng chạm vào nhiều hơn, tự ban phát khoái lạc cho cơ thể thành thật hơn. Cuối cùng động tác liên tục lên xuống, Law bắt đầu cảm giác lấp đầy khắp người. Đong đầy hơi thở.

Chút lý trí cuối cùng bị nhục dục đánh tan tác, dìm Law xuống đáy biển khơi đến ngộp. Tiếng lép nhép nhiều hơn, tốc độ cũng nhanh hơn. Thật sự thoả mãn, không tự chủ phát ra tiếng rên trầm thấp.

Tiếng ào ạt của nước như biến tấu thành khúc hoan lạc.

Kid đực ra không ngậm được miệng. Dưới góc nhìn của hắn, thân ảnh Law gầy gò yếu đuối run rẩy. Tóc đen huyền đẫm nước rủ xuống bám sát vào gáy thanh mảnh, lập lờ cổ áo trễ xuống gây tò mò cực độ đường lưng. Nó kích lên độ ham muốn khiến Kid ngứa răng muốn cắn một phát.

Law tự xử một mình, che mặt, che người. Thản nhiên tự tạo ra không gian riêng làm việc thiếu đứng đắn.

Kid đứng xem cảm bất chợt liếm môi, cái thứ gì đó dâng ngùn ngụt trong lòng. Bộ dạng ủy khuất làm hắn tò mò, tò mò xem Law bày vẽ thế nào trên khuôn mặt.

Ở Law lúc nào cũng cướp đi sự chú ý của hắn. Law không đẹp mỹ miều, nhưng thu hút bí ẩn. Gương mặt lại mang cảm giác khiến người ta muốn giày vò. Nó khuếch trương tội lỗi căn nguyên của con người.

Điển hình là Kid.

Hắn hừng hực cả người.

Tiếng chốt cửa vang lên, Law không để ý, bận thoả mãn bản thân, thở nặng nề và hai tay lên xuống một lúc nhanh.

Chỉ đến khi có bàn tay khác lạ bỗng luồn xuống nơi tư mật. Law mới giật thót mình, quay qua đã thấy Kid sáp lại gần. Mặt không kẽ hở, phả hơi thở chạm nhẹ lên đôi má. Nóng hổi.

– Cậu?!—

– Để đây giúp một tay. – Kid tà tà nói, hai tay vòng qua eo Law, nghiêng mặt để chóp mũi kề bên cổ, cái mùi phảng phất thơm thơm làm hắn khoan khoái. Kid thích mùi đấy, hửi tận lực đến đầy ắp khí phổi. 

– Không cần—!! Ah!!!... 

Cái ấn vào niệu đạo đột ngột làm câu chữ Law ngắt quãng, co giật khắp người. Kid thích thú nắm lấy dương vật, rất vừa tay, nước ào ào bôi trơn dễ di chuyển. Không bận tâm đến việc Law kháng cự, đời nào mà Law đồng ý, hắn thích thì cứ làm thôi, cái bản từ đầu đã thế, ích kỷ, dễ nóng nảy, thật ra hắn chả quan tâm ý kiến của ai làm gì. Huống chi mấy nay Kid thiếu thốn nhu cầu, nhìn Law phóng đãng bỗng dưng muốn ghẹo.

Law đã cáu bẳn còn điên tiết thêm mấy phần, lườm mang theo ý sát cật lực. Để Kid đụng chạm khác quái gì tránh vỏ dưa gặp vỏ dừa. Ngay từ đầu Law không muốn dây dưa với thằng nào cả.

Quá đủ cho mấy chuyện này rồi.

– Cút mau... đã bảo không cần—... 

Bàn tay thô to mặc sức làm càn, gỡ tay law ra, bao bọc dương vật Law cùng chung vui. Của Law đương nhiên không bằng của hắn. Điều đó làm Kid khoái trá cực, dù hắn biết thừa. Dạng người thiếu cân như Law thì làm sao có cửa so với hắn. Cái cách Kid ôm cả Law vào lòng vẫn lọt thỏm đủ hiểu rồi.

Vừa chạm nhẹ một cái đã nhạy cảm rên nghe ngọt lịm. Thích chết còn chối, cái miệng dối trá phải trừng phạt. Kid chưa thấy thằng nào là con trai mà sống chảnh như Law. Mấy em thụ rên rất nhiệt tình, tự nguyện dâng hiến cho hắn để được thông. Kid mà làm đứa nào đứa nấy chết mê chết mệt.

Trai gái gì Kid không ngán, miễn nhìn ngon đủ để hắn cương là được. Và việc còn lại đơn giản là phải sạch sẽ, mỗi lần làm tình mà thằng/con nào mùi thum thủm Kid mất cả hứng. Law thơm. Thế là đủ.

– Thư giãn đi, anh có lợi nhiều nhất còn gì. – Kid nói như thể hắn chẳng được cái gì.

– Nói nhảm—... Chẳng có ai rảnh rỗi làm—iều... mình không muốn cả... Cậu chỉ muốn trả thù... Ah!—

Cái miệng của Law đúng là đáng ghét mà, vặn vẹo chọc người khác phát điên. Kid giở trò, bóp chặt dương vật khiến Law đau khủng khiếp, đồng tử anh trắng dã run rẩy ngập sương mù. Ngược lại, Kid rỉ vào tai Law mấy điều trầm thấp, ngập ngụa mùi của kẻ thống trị. 

– Não anh không biết mệt hay sao hả. Đã bảo thư giãn đi.

Đèn ở nhà tắm công cộng không sáng, phòng tắm cũng chật chội chỉ vừa một người. Kid chen vào cũng khiến không khí ngột ngạt, thở phả ra hơi. Không gian đặc quánh mùi tình thú. Người Kid to lớn hơn Law gấp bội lần, cơ bắp cuồn cuộn, da thịt độn đắp lên cứng như sắt, múi nào ra múi nấy rõ mồn một. 

Cái buồng bé tý, Kid như ôm cả Law vào lòng, mái tóc đỏ rực nhuộm đỏ gam màu xám xịt.

Cái chiều cao hơn trung bình cả nước của Law chỉ vứt đi so với Kid. Chung chạ với hắn, Law nhìn bé rõ đi, vòng tay phát đủ ôm trọn anh.

Kid phía sau lưng, hả hê làm càn, chắn hết nước xối vào người Law. Đùa nghịch thổi vào tai làm Law tức giận gương mặt đỏ bừng, môi mỏng mím chặt, lông mày cau có. Cái biểu cảm tức chết mà không làm gì được thúc đẩy Kid càng trêu thêm, chăm sóc tận tình, để cái nóng áp lên da thịt, san sẻ thân nhiệt. Thấy bên má bị đấm còn sưng tím tái. Người đầy vết cắt, trông như mèo bị đập dã man cố xù lông bảo vệ chính nó.

Kid thấy thương, như con chó liếm phát bên má Law, nếm tư vị mồ hôi mặn chát. Law kỳ thị ra mặt, vẫn không dịu dàng đi, còn cảm giác bản thân đáng để tội nghiệp, nói.

– đừng làm trò thừa thãi...

Ít nhất thì Law cũng biết bản thân rơi vào tình thế gì rồi. Kid tiếp tục cuộc vui, lòng bàn tay sần sùi sục một phát, ma sát lấy dương vật tạo ra khoái cảm. Law đột ngột co giật, bấu ngón tay vào tường, không kiềm chế rên lớn tiếng. Lập tức lấy tay che gương mặt đỏ ửng như đang bị ăn hiếp.

Nó làm Kid ngơ ra rồi nở nụ cười phấn khích, xấu hổ nhìn có phần đáng yêu. Cứ như thế này có phải hay hơn gương mặt cáu bẳn không, suy nghĩ đơn giản thì có mất mát gì, cứ phải tìm tòi lý do rồi để bực bội.

Kid tập trung đem đến sự thoải mái cho Law. Làm tình là một thú vui đơn giản của con người, nhìn Law căng thẳng thế, chắc có gì xảy ra không hay rồi. Kid nghĩ, muốn Law nếm thử phương diện khác của nhục dục, không đơn thuần chỉ là những điều dơ bẩn. Vậy nên Kid tăng tốc độ mơn trớn lên thớ thịt hồng, cùng lúc sục lên xuống trơn tru.

Law thở nặng nề, từng hơi thở mang theo sự thoải mái nồng nặc mùi hoan lạc. Lòng bàn tay ấm áp an ủi cho dương vật bớt khó chịu. Từ khi nào, Law buông dần sự bài xích, thả lòng cơ thể vơi đi sự gồng gánh vô hình. Dưới tác dụng của thuốc làm việc cảm nhận trở nên rõ ràng hơn, mỗi giây phút đều đê mê khó tả.

Mỗi hành động đều không qua được con mắt của Kid, không biết sao hắn lại vui. Chỉ biết Kid muốn đưa Law xuống lòng biển khơi thật nhẹ nhàng, để Law cảm nhận cảm giác sự dập dìu của cơn sóng ái tình từng chút một. Kid tranh thủ tay còn lại mò mẫn lên phần áo sơ mi mỏng tang bám sát vào cơ thể. Người Law ướt đẫm, nước lạnh ngắt ngấm vào làn da, cái chạm của Kid vô tình mang đến luồng điện truyền dọc khắp tế bào, càng chạm Law càng thấy ấm, nhũn hết cả người. 

Bụng Law có cơ, nhưng không phải loại có da thịt độn chằng chịt mấy lớp cứng cáp như Kid. Nó gầy săn chắc lại, đường rồn thẳng táp, kể cả phần ngực không mấy nở nang. Kid cười hệch ra, tỏ vẻ đắc thắng, bỗng dưng giở giọng chê bai.

– Chẳng có tý thịt nào thật. Đàn ông gì như bộ xương khô.

– bớt nói đi... – Câu chữ nghe như thì thầm do đợt tấn công dồn dập của Kid cuộn Law vào vòng xoáy không hồi kết. Đôi mắt vàng mông lung, ngập ngụa trong hơi nước, miệng cùng mũi liên tục tiếp khí hô hấp. 

Kid chê tới chê lui, vẫn dí mặt vào hửi như chó. Mặt thì ngáo, tóc tai do nước luộm thuộm được cài tạm kéo ngược ra phía sau. Kid nhìn cổ thon gọn mềm mại từ nãy thấy ngứa miệng, nay liền liếm một đường dài rồi vừa cắn, mút, hôn, đủ thứ trò.

Law thơm, đúng như bọn cặn bã nói. Kid càng hửi càng thấy phiêu, mùi khoan khoái dễ chịu kích thích giác quan cứ muốn hít mãi thôi. Nó làm Kid nhớ đến hồi còn bé, mỗi lần vật lộn tỉnh dậy đã ngửi thấy cái mùi đặc trưng ở phòng bệnh. Nó làm người ta cảm giác được nghỉ ngơi, yên bình.

Làn da bên cổ mềm như bánh xốp, nếm thử một miếng lại mang theo tư vị say đắm của rượu, khiến Kid muốn ngất ngây.

– Này... hhah... Đừng Để Dấu...

Lưỡi Kid như con rắn trườn bò khắp nơi trên cổ, để lại chất nhờn bầy hầy nóng ẩm. Law run nhè nhẹ cảm nhận được mọi thứ quá rõ ràng. Kid dùng răng cắn đay đay lên lớp da, Law có phản ứng có chút đau có giật cơ thể làm Kid cười gian xảo, mút đến khi son môi in đầy đỏ chét bên cổ. Dấu hôn rải rác từ trên xuống dưới, tiếng lép nhép vang lên một nhiều, chui vào giác quan khiến vị bác sĩ phiếm hồng cơ thể. Law thực sự cảm giác đằng sau mình là con Husky khổng lồ liếm láp nhột cả người.

Tay Kid ban nãy sàm sỡ chán ở bụng, lần mò lên ngực tìm đúng đầu vú mà xoa nắn quầng xung quanh nó. Hại Law nhạy cảm kích động toàn thân, não giật đùng trắng xoá đầu óc, xém chút bắn ra. Tiếng thất thanh cùng toàn bộ cơ thể Law đều phản ứng mãnh liệt, khiến Kid ngẩn người nhận ra điều thú vị cười gian xảo, tà tà nói.

– Thích hả.

Kid hỏi thế chứ biết thừa, liên tục sục dương vật rồi nắm đầu vú qua lớp áo ướt đẫm. Law co giật hơn bình thường, thẹn đến không quay mặt ra mà mắng, không muốn trưng ra bộ mặt đỏ chót lên. Tiếng rên càng lúc càng thành thật, nghe đến đã cái tai. Xung quanh người Law dày đặc mùi của Kid, bị hắn chiếm đóng toàn thân, thỏa sức mà nghịch.

Hai đầu ngực bị xoa bóp cứ thế nhô cao lên qua lớp áo, cứng như phía dưới. Từ trên đến dưới Kid đều chăm sóc một cách đàng hoàng. Bên cổ kệ Law cảnh cáo Kid mặc kệ cứ thích để lại dấu đấy, cho mấy thằng kia đừng vọng tưởng đụng đến người của hắn. 

Law nếm trải tư vị gây nghiện này khó mà có thể thoát ra. Bản tính kiên cường mức nào chẳng thể mà có thể đứng vững, chân anh run lên, thở dồn dập. Law run rẩy phát nhiệt toàn thân, cảm nhận mạnh mẽ dương vật được chăm sóc, đầu ngực nhạy cảm bị nắn nhéo cho sưng tấy nhô cao cứng lên mời gọi. 

Kid thấy Law thở dốc hơn ban đầu, tim đập theo nhịp điệu hắn tạo ra. Biết rõ Law sắp đạt cao trào càng thế hắn càng ra sức giúp đỡ. Tay vuốt ve dương vật ấn liên tiếp niệu đạo rồi xoa nắn tinh hoàn, tay còn lại bóp đều hai núm vú. Miệng ăn phần gáy phối hợp nhịp nhàng.

Đối với Law là quá nhiều. Anh dường như không nhịn được nữa, mồ hôi chảy ra cuốn theo nước, thở điên cuồng. Từ đầu đến chân không có chỗ nào được yên, mỗi tế bào đều được nung sôi lên ùng ục, ngứa ngáy không thể vơi đi. Được một lần đều muốn thêm nữa.

Dương vật anh co rút, cuộn sóng lên bên trong.

Chẳng mấy chốc Law bắn ra, trắng đục tay hắn. Giây phút phóng thích trút bỏ dục vọng toàn thân thật sảng khoái và nhẹ nhõm hẳn đi, hơi thở suy nhược cứ thế toàn thân vô lực ngả để Kid đỡ.

Ở trong lòng Kid, Law vô tình để lộ gương mặt phiếm tình, hai má đỏ ửng, tầng mắt ướt đẫm, đường nước cứ thế trượt dần xuống đường nét hoàn hảo. Kid mới để ý Law cũng không tệ, mũi cao, mặt nhỏ gọn, môi mỏng vì tự cắn mà đỏ lên, từ mũi vẫn còn vệt máu ban nãy thành điểm nhấn cho toàn bộ gương mặt, sưng tím tái lên. Chỉ trong một khoảnh khắc, Law bỗng trở nên thật yếu ớt, khác hẳn với vẻ lãnh đạm mà Kid luôn luôn thấy—

—Mẹ nó! Kid cương rồi.


	9. Thức Giấc.

Law bật tỉnh ướt đầm đề mồ hôi trên người. Lập tức sờ xung quanh cơ thể theo bản năng, sợ hãi việc mất kiểm soát do thuốc ngấm vào. Sau khi xác nhận vẫn vẹn toàn liền nhẹ nhõm trong lòng. Người vẫn lâng lâng khó tả, không nhận thức rõ ràng hiện thực. 

Từng chút một ký ức ghé thăm, cho dù còn mơ hồ Law vẫn rất nhớ rõ mọi chuyện diễn ra như thế nào. May mắn thay vẫn chưa bị bọn cuồng dâm cưỡng hiếp, những tên khốn như súc vật đến mùa động dục bắt đầu cắn bậy bạ. Càng cảm thấy cái ánh mắt thèm thuồng đấy thật ghê tởm, trông đen ngòm bốc mùi ống cống khắp người. Nó làm Law cảm giác hãi cả người, buồn nôn dâng lên khắp miệng. Phải cố xua tan nỗi kinh tởm ấy ra khỏi trí óc không để nó khơi gợi nỗi kinh hoàng khi xưa.

Ngoài ra thì tên Eustass Kid đó cũng không đi quá giới hạn. Law thấy cơ thể mình vẫn ổn, không đau nhức phần hông, cũng không thấy dơ dáy trên cơ thể. Cái động cơ của Kid cũng dễ hiểu, ít nhất Law nghĩ nó không phải hoàn toàn giống như bọn kia.

Chợt vị bác sĩ nhận ra điều gì kỳ quặc, bản thân nhớ lần cuối mình mặc áo sơ mi đen nhưng bây giờ đổi thành áo thun xám. Kể cả dưới chỉ mặc mỗi quần lót. Lòng bàn tay quấn băng ẩu tả, cho đến căn phòng cũng không mấy sáng sủa.

Đậm đặc mùi đặc trưng của một cơ thể.

Khó tưởng tượng nó là thứ mùi gì.

Phía đằng sau bỗng cất tiếng nói.

– Tỉnh rồi à? Sớm thế.

Kid ngồi mân mê cái vòng cổ, sau đó đeo lại. Phòng nhỏ, âm thanh kín, dội lại tiếng kim loại, cả tiếng kéo lê cái ghế đặt ngược chiều để đối diện với cái giường, nghe rõ mồn một. Kid ngồi phịch xuống hai tay tựa lên thành lưng ghế, ánh mắt đỏ nhìn chăm chăm vào bộ dạng bình tĩnh từ thanh niên tóc đen.

Kể ra Law tỉnh sớm hơn Kid nghĩ. Lúc thoả mãn xong xuôi thì lăn đùng ra đấy ngất vì máu chảy ròng từ vết thương, cùng việc ngâm nước trong thời tiết lạnh sương sương một cách chơi ngu có thưởng. Bỏ lại Kid hừng hực dục vọng ra đấy tự xử.

Đúng là chọc điên người.

Trông có vẻ Law không ngạc nhiên cũng chả tỏ ra gì hết. Không ngượng ngùng né ánh mắt của Kid, cũng chẳng nổi giận đùng đùng việc bị tên đó tự tiện chen chân đụng chạm khi không được cho phép. Cứ nghĩ Law phải lộ ra biểu cảm gì đó, như việc khó chịu cũng được. Nhưng cái mặt đó cứ lại lặng như tờ, điềm nhiên như nước, trong suốt như xác vô hồn. 

Quan sát suốt từ lúc Law ngủ, người gì thi thoảng cứ giật, mắt cau lại, bàn tay siết chặt run rẩy liên miên. Nhìn như gặp ác mộng. Thấy tình hình như thế Kid cũng chả đánh thức, cũng không lại gần làm gì cả. Chỉ đứng nhìn, tự đoán mò dư âm ban nãy, cũng không ngu ngốc đến mức không nhận ra sự kỳ lạ.

Hai người cứ nhìn nhau chằm chằm cho đến khi Law mở lời.

– Mấy thứ này... cậu làm à?

Law kéo kéo cái áo thun, chỉ trỏ vào băng trắng quấn trên vết thương tò mò hỏi cho chắc chắn. Trong một khoảnh khắc ban nãy cảm giác Law vừa nhập hồn vào xác vậy, đôi mắt vàng ánh lên tia của sự sống. Điều đó khiến Kid cảm thấy ớn lạnh, đáp lại thể hiện rõ phiền phức.

– Còn thằng nào.

Law có hơi ngạc nhiên, không nghĩ người thô lỗ như tên tóc đỏ làm mấy điều như thế, cứ tưởng sẽ bị vứt tại phòng tắm. Chợt cười nhẹ, bảo.

– Thế cảm ơn. – Nó làm Kid đực mặt ra, cũng không tin con người sống kiêu ngạo như Law nói ra mấy từ thể hiện thành ý. Thế đếch nào cứu thì không nói một câu, chỉ có băng bó tắm rửa cho thì lại thay đổi thay thái độ, chả hiểu nổi. Nó làm Kid lúng túng theo, không quen suy nghĩ lùng bùng đầu óc lên. Tự nhiên lại tử tế làm gì không biết.

Law nhìn thấy buồn cười, gương mặt thoáng chút vui, qươ tay lại nối tiếp câu vừa nói.

– Cái đống này băng tệ quá.

Cánh tay được băng bó đưa lên, nó nhuốm chút máu quấn lỏng lẻo lộn xộn. Lớp này lớp kia trộn lẫn lên nhau, thắt nút đơn giản trông như mớ hỗn tạp. Thậm chí việc lăn qua lăn lại cũng đủ làm nó rớt ra. Nhưng đó là lòng tốt của Kid, Law trông cũng vui, mặt trở nên có sắc màu hơn trước, nhìn ung dung thoải mái hơn nhiều so với lần đầu họ gặp mặt.

Cái kiểu vừa đấm vừa xoa của Law làm Kid giật giật gân trán. Đúng có ngu mới nghĩ Law đã biết cách sống tử tế. Đánh chết không dũa được cái nết, kiểu gì Law vẫn giữ thái độ láo toét câng câng nhìn ngứa đòn kinh khủng. Một bên má bị đấm giờ vẫn còn sưng vẫn bướng ra đấy. Biết bị châm chọt thì đã vứt ở đấy cho máu chảy chết luôn. Kid đáp lại thể hiện sự bực tức.

– Thằng này băng cho là tốt lắm rồi nhé. 

Law thật sự cao hứng, trở về với vẻ xấc láo bình thường. Xem mọi chuyện đã từng xảy ra coi như không có.

– Ngạc nhiên là cậu vẫn sống với kỹ năng chữa thương tệ hại như vậy. – Cái điệu bộ mỉa mai đậm chất Law còn y nguyên, cạnh khóe từng câu một. 

– Cần đếch gì băng! Để đó nó tự lành, chảy máu nhiều thì dùng lửa. Mấy tên bác sĩ như anh vứt ra chiến trường thế nào cũng chết như rác.

Kid cười khinh, dòm cái thân yếu ớt của Law đảm bảo chả hiểu gì về chiến tranh cả. Rủng mỡ ngồi trong phòng thí nghiệm, có người bảo vệ an toàn tuyệt đối, biết đếch gì về sự tàn khốc, về người giết lẫn nhau. Sơ sẩy một giây chết ngắc ra đấy, bị đạp xác đến mức không nhận thằng nào là thằng nào.

Nghe xong Law không nói gì nữa thật, chỉ tình cờ nhìn thấy cổ Kid bị cắt cũng băng cho qua, lỏng lẻo, cũng chẳng thèm thay băng để nó chuyển thành cái màu đen của bụi bẩn. Nghĩ suy gì đó trong đầu, cũng biết tính Kid đã có thành kiến sẵn với bác sĩ, nói cũng tổ phí lời.

– Tùy cậu thôi. – Không nhìn vào Kid nữa, dạo xung quanh căn phòng, chuẩn bị rời đi.

Kid tức đếch thèm nói nhảm nữa. Đi thẳng vào vấn đề.

– Nôn đống thông tin ra đây.

Law đang lết ra đầu giường để xuống, khựng lại hai ba giây. Cái giao kèo đó chắc là lý do Law còn sống sờ sờ chăn ấm đệm êm chứ không phải vứt xác ở phòng bẩn thỉu nào đấy, hết thằng này đến thằng khác thịt. Quả nhiên, thứ gì mà chẳng có đánh đổi, bản chất con người như thế cũng đâu có gì sai. Họ sẽ hành động kể cả yêu thương đều vì lý do gì đó. 

Một hình ảnh một người tóc vàng xẹt qua trong đầu, bỗng nhiên Law lại cảm thấy vì thế mà buồn. Thôi không nghĩ nữa, đảo mắt thấy quần áo được hong hô treo ở tường, gỡ chăn trên người xuống. Tỉnh rụi đi ngang qua Kid, tự nhiên như không, xem lời từ tai nay bay qua tai kia.

Chất giọng có bình bình mà nói.

– Đừng có ra lệnh cho tôi. – Kích ngòi lửa giận dữ cháy phừng phừng lên. Kid cau có mặt mày, kiên nhẫn không nằm trong từ điển của hắn.

Kid đứng xốc dậy, đập cánh tay ngang qua mặt Law thẳng vào tường.

– Đếch Đùa.

Tình cảnh bỗng dưng trở nên ám muội. Kid thân hình cao lớn đứng ngược sáng, chèn ép cơ thể thiếu cân gầy gò, dồn vào góc tối. Mắt Kid loé lên sự nghiêm túc dã man, gương mặt khủng bố người nhìn hầm hập giận dữ, đối lập với thái độ cợt nhả của Law.

Nhưng mà mấy trò đó Law chả sợ, thản nhiên lột áo thun rồi vứt trả mặt Kid. Lẳng lặng quay đi khoác cái áo sơ mi đen thuần lên người, mặc mỗi quần lót ôm đường cong cơ mông. Trên giường vứt đống đồ áo khoác, quần jean tứ tung. Mấy đồ được Kid hong khô, có bẩn một chút nhưng còn đỡ hơn là để trần mà về. Cái thứ quần áo to bự kia thì mặc không vừa, đi khệnh khạng chả ra đâu là đâu.

Kid lấy cái áo ra khỏi mặt bóp chặt trong tay, máu điên dồn lên não. Quật áo xuống đất, quay phắt mặt tính đấm cái tên bác sĩ láo toét vài cái, bỗng khựng lại khi thấy Law bắt đầu mặc quần áo.

Cả cơ thể thon dài đứng nghiêng người trước ánh đèn vàng le lói, không đến nỗi mông căng ngực nở thịt đầy đủ nhìn mọng nước. Bù lại phong thái hờ hững tận dụng không gian giam cầm ánh mắt người nhìn.

Kid nhìn đến mê mẩn, từng ngón tay kéo quần jean che lấp đôi chân thon dài, cái cách lớp vải che đi cơ đùi thon gọn rồi kéo khoá cài nút quần trông gợi dục thật sự. Đầu óc bỗng nhiên đình trệ mà quên bẵng đi sự giận dữ.

Cho đến khi chạm mắt với Law. Kid bỗng quay đi như làm gì tội lỗi lắm. Law tiếp tục việc mặc áo sơ mi vừa đóng cúc vừa bảo.

– Eustass "Captian" Kid. Một kẻ như cậu thì làm gì ở đây? Hogback cho cậu gì à?

– Liên quan đếch gì đến anh.

Law cười khẩy, phủi phủi cái áo khoác trắng cho sạch sẽ. Không buồn cài áo cúc sơ mi cho đàng hoàng, trống phần trên nửa ngực để lộ cái hình xăm bí ẩn. Kid thấy nó lúc thay quần áo cho Law, nhìn tình thú phết, tô điểm tà mị cho làn da săn chắc.

– Chỉ tò mò thôi. – Law bảo, đoạn lại nói tiếp. – Sự kiện Bellomont ngày 23 tháng 5 chấn động mà. Đại tướng Captian Kid của quân đoàn Galley trước lễ bổ nhiệm thành Thống Tướng bỗng nổi điên giết hết tất cả những người có mặt tại đó, đóng đinh Thống đốc Bellomont lên cây thánh giá và đấm thủng mặt ông ta đến chết. Sau đó phải gần hơn cả một đội quân mới có thể ngăn sự điên rồ của hắn, thương vong cực kỳ lớn. Toà án Anh quốc quyết định tuyên án tử hình vì giết 101 người, 57 người bị thương.

Kid chẳng nói gì mặt nghiêm hình sự, sau đó lại thản nhiên như không.

– Thì sao.

Với thái độ dửng dưng như thế Law khá ngạc nhiên, mấy việc trong quá khứ chẳng ai muốn bị bới móc. Có điều bình thường với chiến tích lừng lẫy, Kid không hãnh diện, cũng không có bực tức. Ngược lại chấp nhận như việc đang thở. Law dừng một nhịp nhìn vào con ngươi đỏ rực của Kid, nhếch môi cười.

– Chả sao cả, tôi chỉ tò mò rằng tại sao số nạn nhân không ai là dân thường, dù lúc đó họ đến dự lễ rất đông. Cậu nổi điên có chọn lọc à?

Kid chau mày, mặt đổi biểu cảm. Đếch hiểu sao Law lại lôi mấy cái chuyện cũ xì đó ra, để rồi nhớ lại mấy chuyện không đâu. Ngày hôm đó máu nhuộm đỏ quảng trường, hòa quyện với màu tóc rực như mặt trời. Kid như tên hung thần, mặt mày nhìn hãi kinh khủng, máu toé lên khuôn mặt nhuộm đỏ quân phục. Từng kẻ lại gần đều bị Kid làm mọi cách để giết, bẻ tay, bẻ cổ, bẻ đôi người, cắn đứt thịt. Cảnh tượng trông khiếp đảm với số lính nằm ngã ra đất cơ thể bị gãy như thớ thịt bị cán cho nát bét. Kid giết sạch những kẻ cản đường, truy đuổi tận diệt Thống đốc Bellomont, ông ta xây xẩm mặt mày luống cuống trốn đằng sau những tên vệ sĩ. Chạy loạn hòng tìm đường thoát và ra lệnh xả súng mặc kệ dân thường chạy tán loạn.

Kid trên người đầy vết thương, hoà trộn thành thứ máu hỗn tạp từ bao nhiêu người. Đám súng cự ly gần nhăm nhe nã đạn, Kid nhặt xác chết lên làm lá chắn rồi ném lên phá tan đội hình. Sau đó đập bầm dập từng thằng với tốc độ nhanh khủng khiếp. Hung hăng như trâu điên gầm gữ chỉ nhìn độc về phía Thống Đốc. Kid xách ông ta lên bục rồi đóng đinh cố định người ông ta lên thánh giá gần đó, gào lên xuyên thủng bầu trời.

"NÓI!!! MÀY ĐÃ LÀM GÌ??!!"

Thống Đốc Bellomont thở hổn hển, đau đớn khốn cùng, mặt mày nhăn nheo của một ông trung niên sợ xay xẩm mặt mày nhưng vẫn ra oai tỏ vẻ nguy hiểm. Nhổ nước bọt vào mặt Kid, từng chữ nặng nhọc do mất máu.

"Mày cũng chỉ là con tốt thí thôi Eustass!! Giết tao rồi thì sẽ có kẻ khác lên nhắm quyền, nó không thay đổi được cái gì đâu—!!!

Kid đấm thẳng vào mặt Thống Đốc liên tiếp đến độ không biết bao nhiêu thời gian đã trôi qua, đến khi những thớ thịt văng đầy ra đất vì bị nghiền bởi nắm đấm mạnh vô đối. Chỉ đến khi một đám người nã đạn vào Kid, một đàn quân kéo ngược về, lúc đấy ai cũng hãi hùng vì gương mặt Thống Đốc trông như bãi bầy hầy dị dạng, lủng một lỗ, chết tức tưởi.

Chấm dứt sự kiện đẫm máu.

Lúc tỉnh lại thì Kid thấy bản thân đã ở trong tù rồi. Cái này tốn bao nhiêu bút mực của báo chí thế nên chuyện Law biết cũng chả có gì lạ.

– Anh trông biết rõ quá nhỉ?

Law kéo khoá giày da đế cao, chuẩn bị tươm tất thản nhiên như không. Không hề sợ hãi với tên sát nhân điên loạn trước mặt. Kid bình thường nghĩ Law có cái gì không đúng, cứ mập mờ, luồn lách. So với cái sự việc Thống Đống Bellomont, lại cảm thấy rõ ràng trông Law còn có vẻ đáng sợ hơn. 

– Nhờ cậu mà hôm đấy tôi còn chả được nghỉ ngơi. – Law bình thản tiếp chuyện, lấy vài cái băng tự băng cho chính mình.

Kid nhướng lông mày, nhìn động tác phối hợp từ miệng đến cánh tay, rồi cắt nó trông rất uyển chuyển. Hoá ra số nạn nhân đều được chuyển đến bệnh việc mà Law phụ trách. Kid không để ý lắm, lúc lên toà hàng đống lời măng mạ lẫn chửi rủa, tiếng gào thét vỡ òa hôm đây như khúc siêu hồn khi bản án tử hình được phê chuẩn.

Chắc gia quyến sẽ tức đến điên khi Kid còn sống sờ sờ.

– Vào trọng tâm đi. – Kid đứng dựa tường trong khi Law tiếp tục băng bó trên tay trông có chút khó khăn vì mất một bên tay. Người để chân tựa thành giường, ánh đèn cứ chập chờn làm căn phòng trông ngột ngạt.

Không gian u tối, căn phòng cũng không quá rộng rãi chỉ đủ vừa ở. Hai người duy trì khoảng cảnh đầu đến cuối phòng. Law quen dần với mùi của Kid, nói bằng giọng trầm thấp thêm ngữ điệu ẩn ý khiến mọi thứ càng thêm bí ẩn.

– Cậu chắc là thấy Thống Đốc chết chứ?

Kid phản ứng mạnh bạo, ngạc nhiên lên giọng.

– Nói nhảm gì thế??!!

– Thì. Ngày hôm đó quả thật có rất nhiều xác, nhưng tôi không thấy Thống Đốc đâu cả.

Law nhìn Kid, ánh mắt đó trông không như nói dối. Kid có chút ngạc nhiên sau đó gạt phắt đi, làm gì có chuyện não nát bép mà còn sống được, còn có cả đống người chứng kiến cái việc đấy.

– Bị não à. Xác ông ta chết ngay quảng trường thì đưa vào bệnh việc làm gì. – Kid khoanh tay lại quay đầu tránh ánh mắt dò xét từ Law.

Nói đến đây, Law cũng không còn gì để nói. Thường có xảy ra vấn đề, xác được đưa vào bệnh viện nhiều hơn vì nó có hẳn một phòng để xác. Lúc đấy Law xuống vì có việc, trí nhớ của anh khá tốt, tự nhiên phát hiện ra vài thứ khá hay ho.

– Cứ cho là vậy đi. – Law bảo, cất băng sang một bên hoàn tất việc băng bó.

Thái độ đó làm Kid bực bội đồng thời cũng rơi vào trầm tư, suy nghĩ gì đó vẩn vơ. Chỉ đến khi thấy Law ngoắc tay lại gần, não không hoạt động kịp thành ra vô thức làm theo, rồi bị đạp xuống giường ụp mặt vào gối. Sự kiên nhẫn theo đó đứt cái phặc, mở cửa cho núi lửa phun trào.

Law cắt ngang bằng một câu nói, tay cầm bông băng đặt lên giường, kéo ghế ngồi đối diện bảo.

– Ngồi im tôi băng lại cho.

Cục nham thạch trong Kid bỗng chốc bị nước tạt cho xèo khói. Law không có vẻ đùa, cầm bông băng lên chuẩn bị, gương mặt nhẹ nhàng hơn hẳn rõ ràng là có ý tốt. Kid vì thế cảm thấy không tự nhiên, lòng dâng điều gì kỳ cục bổ xừ, thôi kệ muốn làm gì thì làm.

Băng trên cổ được gỡ ra, lộ vết cắt do Law làm hôm bữa, phần thịt còn đỏ hoẻn, Kid cứ thế băng lại không thèm khâu để da nó tự liền. Cái suy nghĩ vớ vẩn về trị thương đó chắc làm vô số bác sĩ thất nghiệp mất. Cũng may ở chỗ tủ có đủ đồ nghề, dù không phải thuộc về y tế nó cũng tạm dùng được. Law lấy thuốc sửa sạch sẽ đầu kim, sỏ chỉ rồi bắt đầu khâu.

Kid nhìn đầu kim giật cổ lại. Đẩy kim chỉ ra, trợn mắt hỏi.

– Làm gì thế?

Nó làm Law ngạc nhiên, nhận ra điều gì đó, giở giọng đùa.

– Sợ à?

– Anh tính giết tôi bằng cái kim đó hả?!

– Muốn giết cậu thì tôi để nó nhiễm trùng rồi. Đừng có trẻ con.

– Gì??!! Thằng này éo thế nhé. Làm đi!!

Nói rồi Kid ngẩng cổ lên, mặt bặm trợn thách thức. Dăm ba cái trò khâu, Kid đếch sợ. Nhưng khi mũi kim xỏ qua, cái cảm giác nó đâm vào da muốn rùng cả mình. Nó không phải là đau, nhưng nghĩ da người như vải khâu, nó làm Kid thấy ghê quá. Dù mấy cái xác chết thối om lên thấy hoài, nhưng mà thực hành trên nó đúng kinh.

Cái cách Law chăm chú chăm sóc vết thương, tận tình không dư thừa một hành động. Kid trông như cảm giác nó quen, chả hiểu sao lại buột miệng bảo.

– Anh trông giống... Mà thôi quên đi.

Câu thoại dừng lại một đoạn Kid không biết Law giống cái gì nữa. Một vài ký ức thoáng qua, hình như đã từng trải qua mà không tài nào nhớ nổi. Không biết có phải cái dejavu mà Killer hay nhắc đến không nữa. Đầu óc đơn giản của Kid thấy phức tạp quá lựa chọn bỏ qua luôn.

Cánh tay Law thoăn thoắt tập trung cũng không nghe rõ Kid lẩm bẩm cái gì. Cho đến khi mọi thứ xong xuôi, cổ Kid băng trắng tinh sạch sẽ đẹp đẽ. Hắn sờ sờ lên thử, rõ ràng thấy tốt hơn trước nhiều, hoạt động cũng dễ hơn nữa.

– Mà nhân tiện, có vẻ Hogback muốn hồi sinh người chết. C-Human có cơ thể đặc biệt, nó tự hồi phục những vết mổ. Dù chậm khoảng chừng đến một ngày.

Law nói rõ cho Kid nghe, biết đâu lợi dụng được gì đó. Người như Kid hành động theo cảm tính cũng có chút phiền, nhưng dù sao có được Kid làm đồng minh còn hơn khối thằng ở đây. Chỉ sợ Chopper vỡ mộng về Hogback, dù sao thì ông ta cũng là thần tượng của nhiều người. 

Kid nghe xong không biết sao nheo mày lại tỏ vẻ ngạc nhiên.

– Có thứ sinh vật như vậy sao?

– Bây giờ thì cậu biết là có đó rồi đó.

Đầu Kid lung bung, chả hiểu gì cả. Nói tóm lại thằng cha già Hogback đó muốn hồi sinh người chết. Nhưng nếu thế thì còn gì lạ lắm, cái cảm giác vẫn không an tâm chút nào. Kid đánh hơi được mùi nguy hiểm nồng nặc, cái giá cho tự do nó đắt đến thế đấy.

Đột nhiên tiếng bộ đàm vang lên, bảo dẫn bác sĩ Trafalgar tới. Kid đáp lại cho có lệ một cách cộc cằn. Nhếch mày ra hiệu cho Law. Chả nói chả rằng hai người ra khỏi phòng, Kid tranh thủ giắt vũ khí vào người, mặc áo chống đạn, mấy thứ phòng trừ linh tinh khác.

Đoạn đường đi, Law không nói gì nhiều. Kid mới để ý bên cổ Law vẫn còn dấu hôn, trong lòng liền dâng lên tự đắc, cười thích thú. Tình cờ làm sao thấy tên Đầu Trọc nép nép nhìn lén, bỗng nổi tính trẻ con vô lý, miệng son môi đỏ choét kéo dài quỷ dị. Vắt tay ôm eo Law kéo sát vào người, nhìn từ góc của Đầu Trọc, trông như Kid cúi xuống hôn Law, còn nói lớn đầy tự mãn.

– Tối qua anh nhiệt tình lắm đấy. Muốn lần nữa không?

Đầu Trọc nhìn vào cổ Law đầy dấu hôn, thấy cũng không phản ứng gì. Biết mình bị nẫng tay trên tức tối quay phắt điên tiết bỏ đi. Kid trông như đứa trẻ vui ra mặt, ngay sau đó bị Law thụi cùi chỏ thẳng vào bụng, xách cổ áo lên đẩy mạnh vào tường. Đột ngột đổi toàn bộ thái độ trông cái ánh mắt như tức phát điên. Kid lần đầu thấy biển nổi sóng, sấm đánh ầm ầm.

Law gằn giọng, rõ ràng không phải kiểu tức giận bình thường. Ở phía tay siết chặt cổ áo, đôi mắt vàng loé lên vẻ đáng sợ đe doạ đối phương.

– Tôi không nói không phải tôi không nhớ. Biết điều ngậm miệng và quên đi, cậu Eustass.

Kid bị đàn áp bởi gương mặt như hận thù kinh khủng của Law. Bản tính dễ cộc cùng thiếu tinh tế nghĩ gì nói đấy khiến Kid thằng thừng đáp trả. Nó cũng chỉ là tình dục thôi đâu có gì mà ghê. Làm như đám trai tân không bằng.

– Sao?! Bộ anh bị cưỡng hiếp hay gì mà kỳ thị nó? Làm quá!!

Kid hất tay Law ra, tỏ thái độ hậm hực.

– Im đi. – Hai chữ như có sức trọng lực nặng hơn cả tấn. Đè lên đôi vai Kid và nó rõ ràng toả ra mùi điên tiết vô cực.

Kid không phải là người để ý nhạy cảm đến thế. Trong tình huống này còn làm mọi thứ thậm tệ hơn. Bản tính trẻ con khó đồng cảm, trong vô thức buột miệng nói ra suy nghĩ của mình.

– Rồi thông cảm cho anh, nhưng không làm tình là phí nhất trên đờ—!!!!!!

Một cú đấm lệch cả mặt phi vào mồm Kid. Bằng tất cả sự giận dữ Law đánh hết sức lực đủ để thân hình đồ sộ đó ngã chỏng vó ra đất. Cắn răng thở hồng hộc tức đến run người.

Cái gì mà cần thông cảm? Nghe như nó đáng để thương hại lắm ấy. Nếu bản thân cảm thấy ổn với vấn đề đó, thậm chí cho rằng nó hoàn toàn bình thường. Thì việc Kid đang nói dường như chỉ ra sự khác người của Law.

Cho rằng Law không giống với người bình thường.

Nó mang lại cảm giác khó chịu cực kỳ dã man. Law thở hổn hển cố gắng kiềm chế cảm xúc của mình, quay phắt đi, tự đi trước.

Kid chẳng hiểu cái quái gì vừa xảy ra.

Trong khi rõ ràng có ý tốt.

oOo

Chopper thấy không khí ở đây bức bối quá đi. Dòm mặt Law làm toàn bộ người ở đây không dám nói một chữ luôn ấy. Nó hầm hập gấp mấy lần bình thường, cảm giác như sai một việc là bom sẽ nổ banh chành mất.

Mấy người phụ phẫu thuật im thin thít, tự hoàn chỉnh công việc của mình. Ai nấy đều tránh tiếp xúc hay mở lời với Law.

Chopper thấy thế cũng im luôn, lâu lâu ngước lên vẫn thấy đáng sợ quá trời. Quay sang Kid thì lại thấy một bên má sưng vù lên rồi, cũng y hệt Law nữa, cáu bẳn thế nào khiến không khí chùn xuống nhiều bậc.

Quả nhiên trong tình huống này phải làm gì đó. Chopper loay hoay tìm cách gợi chuyện, thấy cổ Law có dính cái gì đỏ đỏ nè, liền ngây thơ hồn nhiên hỏi.

– Anh Law, cổ anh dính gì đỏ đỏ kìa.

Cái tay bé xíu chỉ chỉ lên cổ ra hiệu, điệu bộ đáng yêu như vật nhỏ với người mềm mại trắng hồng, làm ai nhìn cũng xiêu lòng muốn yêu chiều.

Law lặng lẽ liếc xuống cổ không thấy gì, đem con dao phẫu thuật làm gương. Nhìn thấy dấu hôn rải rác bên cổ, tức đến con dao trong tay muốn đổ mồ hôi vì sợ hãi.

Mọi người trong căn phòng đều chung suy nghĩ. Bác sĩ Chopper đạp trúng mìn rồi.

Cơ mà nhìn phòng như chia thành hai thái cực. Bên dễ thương xinh xắn vô đối nhìn như xung quanh có hoa bay bay, bên đáng nghi thêm phần đáng sợ vô cực, chỉ nhìn ra làn khói đen mù mịt.

Tên khốn đầu Tulip dám để lại dấu?! Law đã tức còn giận khủng khiếp hơn. Chà mãi không hết còn đang làm dở. Nhìn cái nội tạng bị phẫu thuật bung bét ra máu bầy hầy ra đồ xanh lá, tập trung xử lý cao độ như xử lý Kid.

Chopper chịu thua, bỗng có tiếng người phụ trách gây mê nói lớn.

– Bác sĩ!! Không ổn rồi, cơ thể sinh ra cơ chế chống thuốc. C-Human sắp tỉnh rồi!!

Law nhìn sang bảng thông số dữ liệu, phần thuốc cho dù được truyền tăng nhưng không còn tác dụng. Cơ thể C-Human ngày càng hồi phục nhanh hơn so với lúc trước, nó đã có thể chống chọi thuốc mê.

Bây giờ mà để tỉnh cực kỳ phiền phức!!

Trong phòng mổ bắt đầu đến đỉnh điểm rối loạn. Mọi người làm việc hết công suất giành giật từng giây. Chopper cùng Law cố gắng đóng lại vùng mổ nhanh hết sức có thể. Đắp lại nội tạng, lớp da, rồi khâu thật nhanh lại. Vị bác sĩ hét lớn.

– Rút máu bớt đi! Nhanh!!

– Hả?! Nhưng—!!!

Họ không dám tuân theo, vì nếu C-Human chết không ai có thể đảm bảo mình bồi thường đủ cho chuyện đó. Đám người chần chừ, Law đang bận tay, cố gắng hét.

– Nhanh lên!!! Nó tỉnh bây giờ!!

Chopper không rõ Law muốn làm cái gì, cậu cần tập trung vào phần việc của mình, mồ hôi cũng đã chảy đầy trán.

C-Human nhích một đầu ngón tay, thở ra hơi. Sau đó bỗng bật mở máy.

Tỉnh dậy!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.facebook.com/nguyen.nguyen.24849


	10. Hỗn Loạn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xin gửi lời cảm ơn đặc biệt và chân thành nhiều nhất cho Traplus. Cảm ơn cậu rất nhiều 💕

"Máu... Máu. Tao cần máu"

C-Human mở với cái mắt to tròn, tràn ngập cái màu nâu bẩn thỉu của nước cống. Con mắt nó không tròng to bự chiếm hết cả nửa khuôn mặt, mi rỉ ra hai dịch màu nâu. Nó cựa quậy mãnh liệt, cho dù bị trói trên bàn mổ cũng làm cái giường muốn rung lên bởi thân hình đồ sộ của nó kêu lên nghe rợn cả người.

Những tứ chi dần lấy lại được cảm giác, chúng nó bắt đầu cố gắng gỡ dây trói ra khỏi bản thân. Cái càng lông liếc to nhọn như cây kim, đâm thủng qua hàng loạt dây da đang trói, từ hàm răng mọc ra những chiếc răng nhọn hoắt như loài dã thú. Nó vùng vẫy kịch liệt như nắm lấy cơ hội sống sót cuối cùng.

Sự khủng hoảng nặng nề bắt đầu bao trùm lên khắp cả căn phòng, những y tá trung niên lập tức sợ hãi xanh cả mặt. Họ luống cuống tới mức xô ngã rồi đạp lên lẫn nhau, làm đồ đạc đổ vỡ, trầy xước cả người vẫn cứ tìm cách bò đi, bỏ bê công việc, trong khi Law đang cần sự trợ giúp để nó có thể rơi vào hôn mê.

Chopper lớn tiếng kêu gọi, không khí dồn dập lên xuống như nhịp tim hiện trên điện tâm đồ, việc này kéo đến việc kia, căn phòng náo loạn, áp lực đến việc thở còn không có chỗ.

Tiếng loa cảnh báo bỗng nhiên vang lên khắp căn nhà, inh ỏi chấn động cả một khu rừng làm những đàn chim phải vỗ cánh bay ào lên. Hàng loạt người đang ở trong căn cứ bị dọa một phen giật bắn mình, những người bảo vệ được thuê lập tức rời vị trí, tập trung đến tòa nhà hạ với vũ khí tân trang trên tay.

– Này!! Đừng Đi!!! Truyền thêm thuốc gây mê nhanh lên!!! – Vị bác sĩ trẻ tuổi cố gắng ngăn cản các y tá ở lại giúp sức, nhưng đối mặt với một sinh vật không thể nắm rõ sự nguy hiểm, khiến họ càng trông sợ hãi hơn. Đoàn người cuống cuồng rời đi bất chấp sự kêu gọi.

– Không!!! Bỏ tay tôi ra!! Cậu bị điên à!!! Tôi không muốn chết!!! – Nữ y tá trẻ hất tay Chopper đang cản mình lại, gương mặt sợ hãi mặc kệ việc đó khiến mấy người phía sau xô ngã cậu, dồn ép lên rồi gạt sang một bên. Không may khiến đầu đập vào tường, mạnh đến bất tỉnh.

C-Human giãy một lúc càng mạnh, nó gào ầm lên, cái tiếng trầm thấp khó nghe đập hết vào màng nhĩ muốn thủng lỗ tai. Law nhăn mặt, cố gắng giữ chặt nó xuống, để nó uống máu là xong đời cả hai. Cả cơ thể còn đau nhức do vết thương, trán đổ đầy mồ hôi, dao cắt cùng một số vật liệu hỗ trợ rơi lung tung dưới đất. Chopper đã mất ý thức, đầu chảy máu ròng xuống, dựa vào tường trở nên mê man. Tình huống trở nên nguy cấp cực kỳ.

Law chưa kịp kêu gọi hỗ trợ, Kid từ đâu xông vào phòng, giúp Law ấn con vật gớm ghiếc xuống giường. Nó vùng vẫy mạnh đến mức đến cả Kid cũng phải cố hết sức đè nó xuống. Hắn gào lên với Law, bắt sóng hành động ngay tức khắc.

– Làm Gì Làm Nhanh Đi!!

Chỉ chờ có thế, Law nhanh chóng dứt ra khỏi sự bất ngờ liền gật đầu, trong lúc để Kid kiềm hãm con quái thú xuống bàn. Anh nhanh nhẹn định vị những vật dụng rơi vãi xuống đất, kéo Chopper sang một chỗ an toàn. Sau đó đặt tất cả đồ đạc sang khay vật dụng ngay đó, chạy đua với thời gian, cắm hết những ống tiêm xuống người quái vật, tiêm trực tiếp vào chỗ ống truyền, hàng loạt kim tiêm chứa những dịch vàng đều được đẩy sạch sẽ xuống, thậm chí vội đến mức những ống tiêm vừa xong liền vứt đại xuống khay, tiếp thêm liều mới.

Lính bảo vệ đã ập tới người áo giáp vũ trang đàng hoàng, đâu đó bóng dáng dấp của Hogback đứng ở trên nơi có màn hình quan sát ở mọi chỗ. Ông ta gào lên qua loa phát thanh ra lệnh khiến những tên lính khựng lại.

– Không Được Đụng Đến C-Human, Cứ Để Bác Sĩ Trafalgar Lo!!!

Tình huống căng thẳng còn có thằng phá đám, Kid tặc lưỡi ngay một cái, cộc cằn khó chịu hẳn ra mặt, cái lũ nhìn y như thằng già Bellomont, càng nghĩ tới gân trán của Kid nổi cuồn cuộn trên trán, trông khủng khiếp như một tên hung thần đỏ choét, dữ tợn vì sự bất bình lại chả can thiệp được.

Ngược lại Law không mấy bận tâm đến cái việc của Hogback, tất cả những gì anh cần làm là ngăn không cho sinh vật này tỉnh dậy.

C-human gầm một hồi, mở cái miệng thối um lên gào thật lớn, cho đến khi thuốc đã ngấm vào mạch máu ở mức độ cực kỳ nhiều, nó như mệt lả mà im lặng đi. Mắt nó nhắm nghiền mà điện tâm cơ cũng giảm mức độ tim đập quá nhanh, nó chậm dần và đi vào mức ổn định.

Chỉ cần có thế đã thấy được tia hy vọng. Dù phòng có lạnh thì vẫn thấy rõ cả mái tóc Law ướt đẫm, gấp rút hô hấp. Sau khoảng hai ba giây sau, anh xác định có vẻ an toàn thì mới thở hắt ra một cái nhẹ nhõm. Bất chợt chạm mắt với Kid, thấy hắn cực kỳ nghiêm túc liền gật đầu ra hiệu.

Kid thấy thế đợi một hồi lâu, đợi con quái vật chậm rãi thở hắn mới bỏ đôi tay ra. Bàn tay dính đầy dịch cơ thể màu nâu của nó tiết ra, ở vùng bụng khâu vội do cử động đã đứt chỉ. Hắn quay sang bảo Law, tiếng nói nhanh hơn bình thường.

– Ổn rồi hả?

Law gỡ găng tay dính đầy máu, lặng lẽ gật đầu. Dùng vội áo lau mồ hôi trán, xoá đi nước đọng trên mắt choáng tầm nhìn.

– Mới tạm thời thôi. Tôi cần rút bớt máu nó.

Cái sự nhẹ nhõm mới đến khiến cho cả hai có chút chủ quan trong tình hình. Vết rạch mà Law ban nãy khâu bỗng nhiên lành một cách nhanh không tưởng, đến độ như chưa từng bị thương.

Phía trên Hogback thấy tình trạng đã trong tầm kiểm soát, ông ta cũng nhẹ lòng đi một bậc, cứ tưởng vuột mất một mẫu thí nghiệm hiếm hoi.

Cứ thế này chỉ đủ giữ cho Cindy còn tươi sống, nếu không nhanh hồi sinh lại, sợ rằng cả lớp da đó nhanh chóng sẽ thối rữa ra. Ông ta tức đến mức đập bàn cái rầm, phía sau thấy C.C nhoẻn miệng cười đầy khó hiểu.

Đám quân lính bắt đầu đứng xung quanh đánh giá tình hình. Hạ hết khẩu súng xuống, một trong số chúng ra lệnh giải tán bớt đi.

Cái tên Cằm Chẻ có trong đội hình, nghĩ gì đấy lặng lẽ tiến gần bàn mổ, dùng dao cắt một góc gọn lẹ dây trói cười man rợ lại lẳng lặng rời đi.

– Chuyện gì vừa xảy ra thế? – Kid thắc mắc hỏi, rửa tay cạnh đó rồi nhướng vai lau mặt cho khô.

– Nó đang tiến hoá, trước tiên là kháng thuốc. – Law giải thích đơn giản, càng ngày càng cảm giác kỳ quái, nó không giống những gì anh từng biết.

Kid không hiểu rõ kết quả sẽ ra sao nếu con quái vật tỉnh dậy, nhưng ngầm hiểu nó cũng chẳng tốt đẹp gì. Chỉ ngạc nhiên Law quan tâm đến sinh vật này nhiều hơn hắn nghĩ, sự nghiêm túc của những kẻ đến đây vì tiền, vì bất đắc dĩ mà tới nó khác hẳn so với Law.

Nhìn như thể, Law đang giấu chuyện.

Cả gã khốn kia cũng thế.

Kid cảm giác như chỉ có mình hắn bị xem là kẻ ngốc, càng không muốn bản thân trở thành con tốt thí trong trò chơi của người khác. Hắn liếc sang Law trầm mặc nghi ngờ. 

—Thịch.

C-Human bỗng nhiên mở mắt, liếc sang phía tà áo trắng, im lặng như tờ, từ miệng thè ra cái lưỡi dài ngoằng đầy con mắt tròn queo, những con mắt có tròng mắt hẳn hoi nhìn tứ phía.

Im lặng.

Trườn tới.

Nhặt con dao cắt đứa dây da cột ở người ra nhào bổ tới chỗ Chopper đang nằm ngất dựa ra đấy.

Law không kịp phản ứng, trơ mắt ra nhìn nó phóng cực nhanh, cắt đứt không khí, còn chưa đến một nhịp tim.

ĐÙNG!!!

Kid cầm súng nã một phát vào ngay đầu nó, máu đen văng tung tóe, bầy hầy cả căn phòng, nhuộm hết lên kính trong suốt đen như mực. Thứ chất lỏng chảy rớt xuống, tang nồng om cả mũi. Nội tạng bao gồm não rớt hết xuống đất, xung quanh không có bắt được tiết tấu của chuyện gì đang diễn ra. Nó cứ như một giây mà trôi qua nhanh đến bằng ánh sáng.

– Trafalgar!!! Đưa Chopper đi nhanh!! – Kid ra lệnh, thủ thế, tay cầm súng mắt đỏ choét lia một đường sẵn sàng bắn thêm phát thứ hai.

Những tên lính bên ngoài cũng đều lên nòng súng, chỉa hết vào sinh vật nhầy nhụa nằm dưới đất, với cái màu đen tràn ngập khắp phòng.

Law không cần thời gian để ngồi suy nghĩ, bản thân biết rõ ràng phải ưu tiên điều gì trước tiên. Kid vừa dứt lời, Law đã chạy sang chỗ Chopper ôm cậu ra khỏi căn phòng, chạy đua với thời gian.

Tên Hogback bỗng gào lên, đưa ra mệnh lệnh trái với những gì không khí nghiêm trọng ở dưới đó.

– KHÔNG ĐƯỢC BẮN!!! CẤT SÚNG ĐI!!! NÓ LÀ MẪU THÍ NGHIỆM!!!

Họ chần chừ không dám bắn đợt tiếp theo, cái quang cảnh quả là thứ gớm ghiếc họ từng thấy. Không chỉ gây kinh hãi chỉ với thị giác, mà cái mùi đưa tới cảm nhận rõ ràng gửi lên não. Tất cả những gì ở đây chạm quá mức tưởng tượng, trông y chang bộ phim kinh dị sống động.

Chỉ riêng Kid đã từng trải qua những điều kinh khủng như xác người, hay những bộ phận nội tạng văng tung tóe lên mặt mũi lúc còn ở chiến trường mới tỉnh như không. Nhưng nói trắng ra, nó vẫn trông thật kinh, hắn đợi chờ hành động tiếp theo của C-human, trong khi đợi Law ôm thằng bé né tránh. Không rời mắt dù chỉ một giây.

Sự tiến hóa của con quái vật đẩy nhanh hơn Law tưởng. Anh cắn chặt răng, dùng hết sức chạy ngang qua con quái. Chopper có cơ thể vốn nhẹ nên không hề hấn gì đến việc chạy, chỉ có điều, nếu nó dễ dàng như thế thì đã tốt rồi.

Con quái từ đâu bỗng giật người lên một cái, tất cả dịch đen bắn lên kính chạy với tốc độ kinh người về với vật chủ. Cả những nội tạng não nhoét rút lui về hết phần chủ của bản thân đang nằm bất động, nó dần thu hồi những gì về thuộc về nó. Cái não bị Kid bắn nát đang liền lại thành nguyên bộ não ngoằn ngoèo tươi sống, tỏa ra hơi nóng như nó có sự sống, dần dần lớp da cũng nối nguyên dạng như chưa từng có việc gì xảy ra.

Trước sự kinh hoàng của mọi người, bây giờ tốc độ hồi phục của nó được tính bằng giây. Nỗi sợ vô hình bao trùm lên tất cả con người đang đứng trước một vật thể tiến hóa nhanh chóng, họ bị đe dọa, kẻ lúc nào cũng tự cho mình là sinh vật tối cao.

Nhưng không.

Trước mắt là sự thật trần trụi.

Con người cũng chỉ là một loài bé nhỏ, bị diệt vong một cách nhanh chóng, như bóp con kiến rồi chà chà trên đầu ngón tay đến khi các bộ phận nó rời rạc, nát bép thành một mớ không hình thù. 

Không ai cử động, đực mặt ra, đến cả hơi thở cũng ngắt. Tất cả đều cảm thấy bất lực, cảm thấy sự tồn tại trở nên vô nghĩa.

ĐÙNG!!!!

Kid bắn thêm một phát súng vào con quái vật, nó lại bật ngửa ra sau, bép dép dưới đất. Tiếng súng chấn động tâm hồn của tất cả mọi người, đưa họ về tình trạng hiện thực, đối diện với nỗi sợ trước mặt, không trốn chạy. Law đưa cho một người gần đó ẵm Chopper đi, gấp rút đến mức lời nói đều ngắt quãng, sau đó giật lấy một cây súng, kéo cò ngắm bắn, bảo Kid.

– Bắn vào tim nó!

Kid giật khẩu súng, đứng cạnh bên Law, lập tức đáp lại gào lên, mọi người phía sau như bị rơi ra khỏi đội hình, không bằng một chút giữa Law và Kid. Họ đứng trơ ra, không biết phán đoán tình hình, không nhanh nhẹn. Kid thật muốn chửi thề, cái lũ vô dụng này chỉ tổ phí chân.

– Tim chứ gì! Dễ thôi!

Hogback bỗng gào lên thêm đợt nữa, đứng trong căn phòng an toàn, không quan tâm đến mạng sống của những người phía dưới.

– THẰNG NGU!!! MÀY BỊ ĐIẾC À!! TAO ĐÃ BẢO—

Law bắn nát cái loa phát thanh, tỏ hành động chống đối. Hogback chỉ mang về một lũ tội phạm, chả biết làm gì ngoài hít cần và làm việc phạm pháp.

– Đừng để bị thương đấy, cậu Eustass. – Law nhắc nhở, tầm góc khuất không thể chắc chắn nó xuyên đến tim được, cái lớp da của nó khá cứng, và mấy cái càng che quả tim ở lồng ngực cực kỳ phiền. Phải đợi cho đến khi nó hồi phục đứng dậy, ăn trọn một phát vào tim nóng hổi, từng giây từng phút trôi qua nghẹt thở, cao trào cực độ.

C-Human từ từ đứng dậy, hai phát súng nã banh người của Kid, trúng đầu hai lần mà nó vẫn cứ sống nhăn. Từ phía sau lưng bỗng làn da nâu hoắm rách ra, nhìn thấy rõ thớ thịt đỏ tươi bên trong, cả mạch máu đen ngòm di chuyển khắp lớp da, dịch nhờn bóng nhẫy cả lên. Nó bắt đầu từ từ mọc ra đôi cánh, rang rộng cả bầu trời.

– Khiếp! Cái quái gì thế?!! – Kid gầm lên cảm thấy tởm khắp người, nhìn phát hãi, nó khiến hắn sốc cả người. Trần đời nào chưa chứng kiến cái thứ gì gớm ghiếc như vậy, cảm thấy buồn nôn chạy dọc khắp người.

– Nó đang tiến hóa đấy. Đừng để nó uống máu. – Sự tập trung giữa hai người cao độ đến mức cảm nhận rõ phía sau đám lính đúng là đồ vứt đi, lóng nga lóng ngóng không biết làm cái gì, ngoài việc co giò sợ hãi.

– Cái Gì?! Sao không nói sớm hả!!

Con quái vật đứng dậy, trong chốc lát vươn cái lưỡi dài ngoằng bắt lấy con mồi, ăn tươi nuốt sống một tên lính phía sau Kid với Law. Tên lính bị lưỡi nắm chân kéo quật lên không trung, kéo cuốn bằng lực cực mạnh vào cái miệng mở rộng của nó. Lúc này đây, không quan trọng bắn được vào tim nó hay không, việc cấp thiết cứu người.

Kid cùng Law nã đạn như mưa vào thân hình to lớn đó.

Khốn nạn!! Law rủa thầm, không kịp rồi. C-Human cắn một phát đứt đôi người tên lính, nó ừng ực uống dòng máu đỏ tươi, chảy vênh vãi ra đất. Người lính xấu số mặt trắng bệch, trơ trơ con người nhìn chòng chọc vào đám người như trách những kẻ không cứu mình. Mồm miệng chảy đầy máu, nguyên căn phòng trở thành nơi hỗn loạn. Sau đó nó phục hồi nhanh hơn, vuốt mồm kéo một đường dài hòa vào làn da nâu đất, con mắt to bổ chảng liếc hết đám người xung quanh xong rồi, bỗng gào ầm lên thật lớn.

"MÁU!~ MÁU!~"

– Trafalgar, giải thích đi. – Kid nhìn xác người xẻ đôi, ruột gan phèo phổi lung tung ra đất, thịt đỏ ngòm rách như tấm giẻ, chân một nơi, đầu một nơi. Đó là chưa kể con quái thai kia, nuốt ừng ực đến cạn như tu rượu ấy.

Law nhìn tình cảnh đã đến mức cảnh báo rồi, xung quanh nhận thức được tình hình trở nên nguy cấp thế nào. Kẻ nào kẻ ấy la hét toáng loạn, tự biết ý thức được con đường sống mà nắm chặt súng, bắt đầu xả đạn liên miên.

– Chưa hết đâu. – Law cảnh báo cho Kid, dù không rõ ràng gì hết. Nhưng tình cảnh này khó cho phép họ có thể nói chuyện một cách đàng hoàng.

Những viên đạn thi nhau bay lượn uyển chuyển trong không khí, rồi đáp đùng đùng đục lỗ hàng loạt trên cơ thể to lớn. C-human ý thức được quả tim là quan trọng, nó bắt đầu dùng những cái càng phụ che lấy quả tim, cường cứng càng, lưỡi thay vì những con mắt ngoe nguẩy như lúc đầu trở nên sắc nhọn như những lưỡi cưa. Cánh vỗ cánh bay tạo ra những lực gió cản hết đường đạn, thổi tung đồ đạc trong căn phòng.

Mọi người cùng nhau né, sau đó nhiều tiếng hét được vang lên, hàng loạt tên lính bị tung lên trong không trung bằng cái lưỡi, đâm thủng xuyên qua rút sạch máu, lại quăng xác nát bép xuống đất. Khu phẫu thuật chỉ có một lối ra, đủ tầm với con người, mà Kid với Law đang thủ thế ở nơi đó khiến C-Human chỉ còn cách bay lên cao.

Nó bay ngang tầm với Hogback, vỗ cánh dập dờn, sau đó lại nói ra những âm tiết trầm đục.

"Máu... Tao cần thêm nhiều máu"

– Không ổn rồi. – Law tặc lưỡi trốn dưới một cái bàn tránh để nó có thể tha lên cao.

Bỗng nhiên cổ áo Law bị xách lên rồi đập cả người vào cái tường gần đó. Kid gằn giọng, gương mặt trầm trọng đe dọa Law. Hắn phẫn nộ đến cực hạn.

– Mẹ Nó!! Có Gì Nói Hết Đi Chứ?! Cái Miệng Bị Câm Rồi À?!!

Law hất tay Kid nắm cổ áo mình ra, cả người cũng bầm dập vài chỗ rồi, hắn chỉ tổ làm những vết thương của anh thêm trầm trọng. Anh tặc lưỡi, tỏ vẻ cực kỳ khó chịu.

– Cậu bị ngu à?! Nó bảo nó cần máu mà! Có não thì dùng đi chứ.

Kid khựng lại một chút, cáu bẳn nhưng biết không biết phải nói gì. Hắn gầm gừ trong miệng, cái thái độ Law vẫn duy trì mập mờ làm hắn tức không tả nổi.

Tiếng rầm phía sau cắt đứt cuộc trò chuyện của cả hai. Kid quay phắt gì, quyết định hành động theo quyết định cá nhân của mình. Hắn nhặt khẩu súng, tra đạn vào nòng, nghiêm túc nói, khí đỏ bốc rực toàn người.

– Đến giờ săn chim rồi.

Kế hoạch là tập trung hoả lực bắn nát đôi cánh đó. Tầm mười người liên tục nã súng, chỉ một vài phút sau, tốc độ hồi phục không kịp, cơ thể C-Human loạng choạng rồi ngã xuống đất.

Đội súng tiến vào, lập đội hình bắn liên tiếp không ngừng nghỉ, đẩy lùi con quái vật, bắn đến khi nó phản công không nổi, cánh tay che trái tim bị đứt cuối cùng cũng gãy bộp xuống đất.

Law đứng nhìn trầm ngâm, liếc lên trên nơi kẻ đứng sau Hogback đang nở nụ cười rộng tới mang tai.

Trong giây phút bất cẩn đó, con quái vật hấp hối nhắm ngay đến con người mặc áo trắng dính máu đấy, vụt cái lưỡi dài ngoằng nhằm tìm cách chạy khỏi cửa thoát thân.

Kid lao tới đẩy Law ra, nhận toàn bộ thương tích vào người, cái lưỡi ấy đâm vào vùng bụng rách toạc lớp áo bảo hộ.

Máu trào ra loang lổ bắn đầy mắt anh.

– Eu-Eustass!


	11. Khoảng Bình Yên Trước Cơn Bão

Law bật dậy chạy sang chỗ Kid, để con quái vật cho đám lính còn lại xử. Anh thấy hắn nằm lăn ra đất mặt mũi tái nhợt cắn chặt răng dùng một tay ôm lấy vết thương, máu từ mạn sườn nhuộm đầy cái bàn tay thô kệch ấy. Kid ráng lết vào trong tránh cản trở đường đi, phía trước là C-Human bị phá vỡ quả tim giãy đành đạch mấy phút cuối cùng.

Nói mấy dòng chữ đứt quãng.

"B...á sĩ.... ứu..."

Nó làm tâm trí vị bác sĩ đó khựng một lúc lâu, ngỡ ngàng không thể nói lên lời. Law siết bàn tay lại, quay đầu đi khi đám lính kéo con quái vật đó đi. Dồn mọi chú tâm vào việc trước mắt, lập tức lật người Kid đang thở hổn hển dưới đất ra. Nước da hắn ta vốn trắng nay còn trở nên tái nhợt, môi bệch ra, và mắt thì lờ đờ. Xem vội tình hình thì không có mấy nguy kịch lắm, dù sao sức Kid cũng khỏe như trâu. Đợt bữa ăn trọn cái dao cứa vào cổ còn cồm lồm bò dậy tỉnh như không có chuyện gì xảy ra. Chả ai biết một khi Kid nóng máu lên thì xảy ra mớ tàn sát gì đâu. 

Kid ôm bụng che chắn vết thương chảy máu ròng ròng, gác đầu lên tay Law cho dễ thở hơn một chút. Mặt mày nhăn nhó tự dưng gạt tay kia Law ra, dùng hết hơi để cộc cằn.

– Chả sao đâu, sượt qua có tý tẹo.

Nó cũng không hẳn là sai, vốn dĩ hắn luôn mặc áo vật liệu rắn chắn chặn bớt lực của các vũ khí. Nhưng dù thế nó vẫn khiến cho Law thở phào nhẹ nhõm. Khoảnh khắc đấy thực sự làm anh đứng tim, bỗng dưng có kẻ nhảy ra đỡ đòn, nó thực sự là một hình ảnh đáng sợ. 

– Bỏ tay ra tôi sơ cứu cho. – Law nghiêm giọng nói, trong túi trực sẵn bông băng đơn giản. Đợ cái mái tóc đỏ chét lên người mình, giảm tốt thiểu việc mất máu quá nhiều. Nhìn vết thương loe loét máu, lộ ra cả thớ thịt rách một đường dài còn nóng hổi.

Nó làm Kid có chút sốc, đâu nghĩ rằng một ngày rằng Law cũng có cái thứ gọi là lương y. Hắn tưởng rằng Law sẽ hả hê lắm khi hắn bị thương, tự nhiên trưng bản mặt lo lắng khiến tội lỗi quay ngược về phía hắn. Kid cũng chả nói nhiều nữa, có muốn móc mỉa lại Law thì cũng đứt hết cả hơi để tám nhảm rồi, Law muốn làm cái gì thì làm.

Phía xung quanh hai người ồn ào náo nhiệt như buổi họp chợ. Những tên lính còn lại tập trung đem xác quái vật lên bàn, gương mặt ai nấy đều tàn tạ hưởng không ít máu táp vào mặt, đọng lại mấy cục đen thui máng thẫm đỏ, khô khốc trên làn da. Họ tranh thủ dìu những người bị thương lên giường, lập tức huy động các y tá sơ cứu nhanh nhất có thể.

Kid tự nhiên thấy khó xử thế nào, nhìn chăm chú vào Law cầm máu sơ qua cho hắn, động tác anh làm nhanh lẹ, bỗng chốc cái vết thương ở mạn sườn đã xử lý xong. Cái vẻ nghiêm túc đó chỉ xảy ra khi Law làm bác sĩ, nó thực sự giống người đó. Hắn gạt suy nghĩ đó đi, thấy ổn định được một chút, máu chảy ra khá nhiều khiến hắn có chút không tỉnh táo. Kể ra thì có chuyên môn đều tốt hơn hẳn việc tự làm, mấy cái vết thương do Kid sơ cứu ẩu tả thì khó lành vả lại còn ngứa ngáy kinh.

Lần thứ hai hắn thấy việc này cũng không đến nỗi tệ.

Cứ thế mà để Law dìu vào một góc an toàn, Kid muốn nghỉ ngơi một chút. Thấy lờ mờ Law đặt đầu hắn xuống nằm trên áo khoác mình, rồi sắn tay áo lên. Trước khi rời đi nhẹ nhàng bảo.

– Cảm ơn.

Hai chữ vang lên thật chân thành.

Hai chữ khôi phục thần trí hắn.

Đôi mắt đó nheo lại dõi theo tấm lưng Law rời đi, chả biết có nghe lầm không nữa. Tai đầu cứ ong ong. Bình thường nếu trong tình trạng hăng máu, nhiêu đây chẳng nhằm nhò gì. Nhưng mà dạo này Kid cảm giác thư thái đến lạ kỳ. Hắn chẳng rõ có phải bản tính săn mồi của hắn bị thui chột trong những ngày tháng ở tù, hay do môi trường quá an toàn dẫn đến mất đề phòng. Nó làm hắn cùng quẫn vài giây, rồi lại thở dài sầu não. Không rõ nó mang nghĩa gì, nhưng Kid lựa chọn quên nó đi. Tay lại chạm vào mặt dây chuyền treo lủng lẳng trên cổ. Cứ tưởng là chết đến nơi rồi, mà... kể ra thì cái mạng này còn dài chán. 

Phía bên kia lờ mờ thấy Chopper rối rít chạy vào, Law cùng vài người tất bật chăm sóc người bị thương. Trong phòng ồn ào đến độ khiến Kid càng ngày lả đi. Dù sao công việc tới đây chưa kết thúc, nó còn cả một quãng dài cần phải đi. Phần còn lại thì tốt nhất không nên bận tâm. Cái mạng này từ đầu sống chỉ để thực hiện điều đó. 

Ngay từ đầu Kid đã chọn giao ước với quỷ rồi.

Hắn bỗng dưng thấy một chút đau đầu, lử dần đi trong cơn uể oải ập đến không rõ lý do. Hoàn toàn không để ý được rằng, tròng trắng mắt bỗng nhiên xuất hiện những sợi gân đỏ choét như rễ mọc chằng chịt tỏa ra từ hạt đồng tử.

Hôm đó một sự náo loạn nổ ra ở khu thí nghiệm, kết quả hơn mười người chết, hai lăm người bị thương nhẹ, bảy người trong giai đoạn cấp cứu gấp. Chỉ duy nhất có hai bác sĩ phụ trách, thêm ba y tế tất bận giúp các nạn nhân qua cơn nguy kịch.

Và C-Human đã chết.

Cái thí nghiệm được cho là chấm dứt tại đây.

Hoặc có lẽ là không.

Hogback đập đồ đạc liên tiếp ở trong phòng riêng của mình, ông ta gào ầm ĩ liên tục. Mặt mày cáu bẳn trông đáng sợ vô cùng, cái mũi dài thở hồng hộc, mắt nheo lại giận dữ đến đỏ choét lên. Không thể tin cái thằng tóc đỏ đựng đứng lên đó đó dám kháng lệnh, rồi giết chết C-Human. Trong khi chưa thể hoàn thiện được bản thí nghiệm đầu tiên, nó vẫn chưa đủ để tái tạo lại tế bào của người đã chết.

Nếu thế thì Cindy sẽ không sống lại được!!

Mọi hy vọng giờ tan thành mây khói điều đó khiến cho Hogback phát điên lên, ông ta lập tức vò đầu bứt tai thở phát rồ như chó. Cố thức tỉnh bộ não thiên tài của mình nghĩ ra phương án nhanh nhất có thể. C-Human chỉ còn lại cái xác, nếu thế thì ít nhất cũng thu hồi lại bộ gen của nó. 

Phải! Chính là nó!! 

Hogback nhìn Cindy đang nằm trong ống lạnh phía trước. Cô nàng mắt nhắm nghiền, làn da trắng bệnh xanh xao với chằng chịt vết thương. Cách một lớp kính không thể cảm nhận được có ánh mắt cuồng si nhìn mình đầy hy vọng lấp lánh. Ông ta sờ lên mặt kính lạnh ngắt, chẳng hề hà dụi làn da của mình lên ấy với mục đích gần gũi với Cindy. Nói trong hào hứng một cách điên loạn.

– Ôi Cindy, em chỉ cần chờ ta thêm chút thôi. Ta hứa sẽ mang lại cuộc sống cho em!! Cindy, Cindy của ta.

– Không cần thiết đâu, nó đã hoàn thành rồi. – C.C đi từ cửa sau nói với gương mặt đắc thắng. Trên tay cầm một ống lọ màu xanh tím kỳ dị, lắc lắc rồi bảo ngược lại Hogback. – Chỉ cần ngươi giúp ta làm một việc cuối cùng.

Cười quỷ dị.

Bước đầu đã xong xuôi.

Sớm thôi cả thế giới sẽ biết ta đây mới là khoa học đại tài.

Vượt qua tên Vegapunk khốn kiếp đó.

oOo

Phải tất bật hơn nửa ngày công việc mới ổn định, tính ra là đội y tế thức trắng cả đêm ra vào phòng cấp cứu liên tục. Cho dù đa số bệnh nhân ở đây đều là lũ cặn bã nhưng Chopper vẫn quyết định cứu tất cả, Law cũng không phàn nàn, kể cả khi họ không có lệnh từ cấp trên. Khu thí nghiệm như rắn mất đầu, mọi thứ náo loạn hết lên, ai cũng đang chờ sự xuất hiện của Hogback để được trả công số tiền của mình.

Law thở dài mệt mỏi, vầng thâm trên mắt lại sâu thêm trông như người ốm sắp chết, nước da trung bình sáng nhợt nhạt, đem tay đi rửa tháo cái bao tay dính đầy máu ra. Những người rơi vào tình trạng nguy kịch có vẻ sẽ phải đợi một thời gian nữa mới có thể phục hồi, ngoài ra nó khiến anh trở nên lo lắng khi cứ có cái cảm giác gì không đúng. 

Thật sự thì nguyên nhân Law đến đây cũng là do Chopper mời, Hogback cũng không có ấn tượng gì dính líu đến anh. Chỉ riêng cái kẻ được gọi là C.C kia trông lại rất quen. Mà anh bị quản thúc chặt như thế cái gì cũng không tìm hiểu ra được.

Cơ hội này quả là quá tốt.

Xem ra Hogback thật sự cũng chưa rõ nguồn gốc C-Human đến từ đâu.

Sớm thôi nó sẽ thu hút sự chú ý của ông trùm J.

Mặc dù ở cái đất nước này thì nó sẽ khá là xa. 

Hai tay đan qua lại dưới dòng nước, Law nói nhẹ bẫng.

– Cậu Tony, cậu có thể gọi cho Mũ Rơm mà nhỉ? Có thể nói lại với cậu ta thế này được không? Tôi đây có vài món nợ muốn đòi.

Law hướng qua Tony đang rửa tay bên cạnh, khẽ nhẹ nhàng mỉm cười bảo. Dùng tiếng nước át đi tiếng nói chuyện của hai người. Không rõ hai người họ nói nhau những gì, chỉ biết khi những ngón tay phủ nước được lau khô ráo bằng khăn bông. Chopper trông rạng rỡ hơn hẳn, mắt sáng rực lên gật đầu lia lịa.

Chopper biết mình có thể tin tưởng Law, dù ngay lần đầu gặp nhau không có mấy chuyện tốt đẹp gì mấy. Người được mệnh danh là "Bác Sĩ Tử Thần" nổi tiếng khó lường, và nghe đồn là cực kỳ điên loạn trong việc thu nhập một trăm quả tim, phục vụ cho nghiên cứu của bản thân. Dù sau đó nó đã bị bác bỏ hoàn toàn. Nhưng Chopper không hề bận tâm, dẹp bỏ hẳn những suy nghĩ tiêu cực dành cho Law ngay tức khắc. Suy cho cùng Law là người duy nhất đã có mặt ở đó và cứu mạng Luffy trong cơn nguy kịch đến tính mạng. Điều đó làm Chopper cắn rứt lương tâm đến tận giờ, vì đã không có mặt vào lúc đấy.

– Cứ giao tất cả cho tôi, anh Torao.

Law cười, thật sự trông Chopper cực kỳ đáng yêu. Anh dõi theo thằng bé cho đến khi khuất bóng hẳn, từng tuổi đó mà đã thông minh như thế quả là hiếm hoi. Nếu được chỉ bảo thêm nhiều kinh nghiệm nữa không biết có thể tiến xa đến mức nào, mà cũng là bác sĩ duy nhất Law thấy có thể tận tâm đến bệnh nhân đến thế. 

Kể cả nó là một con quái vật.

Dù sao thì Chopper là tấm gương phản chiếu quá khứ của từng vị bác sĩ.

Anh cá chắc là không ít thì nhiều trong họ đã tồn tại cái bản ngã như thế khi lần đầu khoác lên mình bộ trang phục trắng tinh. Hăng hái cứu tất cả mọi người nhiều người nhất có thể, rồi lại tuyệt vọng nhận ra bộ máy y tế mục rữa đến mức nào. Nếu không hòa nhập sẽ bị đào thải, chả ai muốn thế cả. 

Law chợt thở dài nhìn mình trong gương, phản chiếu gương mặt tiều tụy ốm đói là một cậu bé nhỏ tuổi vui vẻ quây quần bên gia đình, trông hạnh phúc biết bao. Nó bỗng nhìn anh, nghiêng đầu hỏi nhỏ.

Tôi ở quá khứ đâu rồi?

Law nhìn nó trầm tư, nhắm nghiền đôi mắt, đem đôi bàn tay ướt sũng vuốt từ tóc xuống mặt, để nước cuốn đi tất cả những gì đang đọng lại, những gì là sâu thẳm trong trái tim mục rữa của anh.

Không biết. 

Cái áo xanh lá thẫm đầy máu quay đi, bỏ lại cậu bé đội nón lông chấm đen đứng nhìn mình không thể rời.

Nếu những gì có thể thay đổi, Law sẽ muốn thay đổi. 

Thật khó thở.

Những sợi tơ cuốn chặt không rời.

Càng lúc càng khó thở.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mọi chuyện bắt đầu vào diễn biến chính. Haha tôi ước mọi người có thể tận hưởng nó.


	12. Mọi Thứ

– Chào Caesar. 

Law đứng trước cửa phòng thí nghiệm ẩn của tên khoa học đang hợp tác với Hogback. Bình thường mọi thứ ở đây đều được canh phòng nghiêm ngặt. Dù vài tên lính dưới kia đều là đám tổ hợp được nhặt về, nhưng những tên lính canh từ tầng ba trở lên đều trực thuộc dưới quyền Caesar, còn làm việc rất chuyên nghiệp. Nhân lúc hỗn loạn phía dưới, việc hạ hết đám này cũng dễ dàng đối với Law, dù nó khá tốn nhiều thì giờ. 

Anh đưa tay vào túi, dựa người vào thanh cửa nở nụ cười nham hiểm. Đại khái dựa vào dữ liệu của Chopper đưa, cũng đã đoán ra được phần nào ý đồ của tên khoa học dởm này. Tên này vốn bị đào thải khỏi tổ chức nghiên cứu khoa học của chính phủ. Tình cờ thay, gã ta lại đầu quân cho ngài J vào năm mà anh rời khỏi băng đảng. 

Law còn nhớ cái bóng dáng đó lướt qua, khi anh chuẩn bị kế hoạch trốn chạy khỏi ông trùm J. Bảo sao, với trí nhớ rất tốt của mình, lúc nào cũng thấy tên này khá quen.

Caesar nhìn Law đứng trước gian phòng của mình mà mặt lặng thinh, gã chẳng thấy bất ngờ gì với việc này hết. Ung dung làm mọi thứ theo kế hoạch của mình, giây phút này đây mọi thứ đã đi vào đoạn kết của nó. Có phát hiện thì cũng chẳng còn tích sự nào cả. Gã nói bằng giọng dửng dưng.

– Ồ bác sĩ tử thần Trafalgar Law. Phải nói là ta rất ngạc nhiên khi thấy ngươi ở đây. Ngài J rất nóng lòng tìm ngươi đấy.

Law chau mày khi nghe đến cái tên đó, tỏ vẻ khó chịu ra mặt. Tay trong túi chạm vào mấy con dao, sẵn sàng chiến đấu phòng trừ việc tồi tệ nhất xảy ra. Đoán không sai việc C-Human chạy thoát ra từ viện thí nghiệm, tất cả đều là kế hoạch của Caesar. Nếu không, không đời nào có vụ để xổng dưới quyền cai trị của ngài J.

– Bớt nói nhảm đi. Ngươi phản lại Joker sao? 

Cái đám thuộc hạ thân tín từ trước đến nay đều rất trung thành. Chỉ có kẻ mới tham gia gần đây là Ceasar mới có khả năng làm cái chuyện đó. Vả lại, nếu đây thực sự là âm mưu của Joker, Law không nghĩ mình vẫn còn nổi tự do. Điều này, bản thân anh tự biết rõ nhất, tên đó xảo quyệt tới mức nào.

Caesar đối với câu hỏi của Law chỉ nhếch mắt lên đôi chút, rồi lại cười bằng cái điệu dị hoặc của gã. Nhìn vào vị bác sĩ trước mặt, thầm cảm thán, quả nhiên thông minh như lời đồn. Gã dang rộng tay ra, ngoác mồm nói.

– Phải, ta tham gia vào gia tộc Donquixote chỉ vì cần tiền. Ta không quan tâm đến mối quan hệ của ngươi và Joker. Nhưng, nếu người không muốn vị trí của mình bị lộ thì ngồi yên đấy mà chứng kiến đi. Sớm thôi, ngươi sẽ thấy được tuyệt tác hoàn hảo của ta.

Law nhếch mày khi nghe đến đây, tỏ ra chút thắc mắc. Vốn dĩ, C-Human là một phần thí nghiệm được tiến hành do mong ước đầy tham vọng muốn trở thành chúa trời của Joker. Nhưng từ trước đến giờ nó chưa từng thành công bao giờ cả, liên tiếp thất bại rồi thất bại. Các vật mẫu đều không chịu nổi mà chết. 

Theo những gì anh biết, Caesar là một tên khốn sử dụng rất nhiều sinh mạng để hoàn thành thí nghiệm của mình, cái thứ mà gã cho là “Vũ khí sinh học”. Nhưng bởi nó quá vô nhân đạo, nên đội ngũ đó - đứng đầu là Vegapunk đã trục xuất gã. 

Dù có là thế, anh vẫn biết cơ chế thí nghiệm của C-Human không hề mang tính lây lan. Chợt nghĩ đến đây, Law nhận ra điều gì đó. Anh chạy tới sốc cổ áo của gã, nhấn mạnh từng từ.

– Ngươi! Đừng nói là ngươi sẽ làm trò đó.

Caesar mỉm cười, đôi mắt vàng khè của gã xoáy sâu lại, rồi nghiêng đầu quỷ dị bảo.

– Phải. Đó là lý do ta đã phản Joker. Chỉ vài phút nữa thôi, thí nghiệm của sẽ gây chấn động lớn đến toàn bộ thế giới, mọi người rồi sẽ phải công nhận tài năng của ta. – Gã vừa nói, vừa trừng mắt phụ họa, gào lên nhấn mạnh từng từ một.

– Ngươi điên rồi! – Lập tức một cú đấm đấm mạnh vào mặt Caesar, cả cơ thể gã lập tức ngã ngửa ra phía sau, hộc cả máu ra sàn. Law không nhịn nổi cơn tức tối của mình, phất áo quay đi.

Tình hình như thế này có khi còn kịp, không thể để cái kế hoạch điên rồ này diễn ra. Anh cần đưa mọi chuyện vào tầm kiểm soát. Chỉ cần biết đến thế, Law cố tìm thứ gì đó có thể thông báo tình hình. Nhưng lại nghe tiếng văng vẳng của Caesar ở phía sau, lộc cộc đứng dậy. 

Tên đó thở hồng hộc, máu nhỏ từ mũi vẫn cứ tong tong, tiếp tục gào lên như dại.

– Trễ rồi, Trafalgar Law!! Dựa trên những nghiên cứu bị bỏ lại của ngươi, ta đã làm ra một loài vượt trội khác. Đó là C-Human, nó là kết quả thành công nhất của ta, thứ mà ta luôn ấp ủ từ lâu. Nhưng Joker!! Tên khốn kiếp đó không đồng ý với việc tạo ra một vũ khí sinh học, hắn ta lại muốn độc chiếm nó và trở thành Chúa!! 

Đôi tay run rẩy của gã ta chỉ vào màn hình theo dõi to lớn phía trước.

– Đã quá muộn rồi. Shirororo~~

Trên màn hình, một số lượng lớn người bị thương được di chuyển ra khỏi khu căn cứ, trông như có vẻ việc giải tán đã được tiến hành từ nãy giờ. Qua camera theo dõi, các cửa cổng đều mở, từng đoàn xe lần lượt rời đi. Tất cả các khu vực trở nên vắng tanh người.

Khuôn mặt Law liền chuyển biến xấu đi, siết chặt bàn tay lại. Hóa ra đó là lý do cái đám binh lính bảo vệ ban nãy toàn làm những điều thừa thãi, tất cả chỉ để câu giờ cho việc giải tán binh lính hạ cấp đó đi. Caesar dựa vào Hogback để tập hợp số lượng lớn người đến đây, một bọn không hề có ý thức hay nhân tính, giao công việc nhàn hạ, hứa lương hậu hĩnh. Mục đích là để hoàn thành thí nghiệm của mình.

Bây giờ đã quá trễ rồi.

Law thậm chí còn không biết chính xác mình đang ở đâu.

Kể cả có đám Mũ Rơm hỗ trợ đi chăng nữa, việc dừng cả một đám người là không thể.

Nhưng, điều đó không có nghĩa là để mọi thứ như thế.

Law cắn chặt răng, quay người tiếp tục túm cổ Caesar đang cười sằng sặc lên, giận dữ bảo.

– Nói mau!! Vắc xin đâu!!

– Không có. Tại sao ta phải tạo nó chứ. 

– Ngươi—! Thật phí thời gian.

Chẳng muốn đôi co nữa, vị bác sĩ vứt Caesar đó qua một bên, lập tức rời đi muốn thông báo tình hình. Nhưng chỉ trong tích tắc, phía mạn phải đầu nhận phải cú đập cực mạnh dẫn đến tổn hại hệ thần kinh, té nhào ra xuống đất. Caesar từ phía sau thở hồng hộc tay cầm thanh sắt vừa phang vào đầu Law. Gã ta quẹt máu trên miệng, nhìn Law vẫn còn sức lồm cồm đứng dậy, máu bắt đầu chảy xuống tới mắt. 

Gã ngoác miệng cười, mắt vàng khè trừng to như thể hiện vẻ điên dại, quỷ dị bảo. Chĩa thanh sắt vào thân hình bò lồm cồm của Law đang đứng dậy.

– Đừng hòng ta để ngươi rời đi! Ngươi sẽ là công cụ giúp ta tạ tội với ngài Joker. Sau cùng thì, đó là lý do duy nhất mà ta không đụng đến ngươi, Trafalgar Law à.

– Ồ thế hả. Nhưng mà ta cũng cần cái tên bác sĩ đó nữa. Nên cút.

Khi tiếng nói vừa mới chấm câu. Kid từ phía sau cầm khẩu súng lục, xả đạn liên tiếp vào cơ thể cao lớn của gã bác học điên, ghim thẳng vào các bộ phận tứ chi. Tiếp đến, một tràng máu bắn ra tung tóe như cái bao cát bị chọc thủng. Caesar gục xuống, phế hết tay lẫn chân, gào thét điên cuồng lật qua lật lại, đến cả việc cầm máu cũng không thể tự làm.

Kid cất súng, tính nhìn sang Law khoe thành quả xuất hiện đúng lúc cứu giá của mình. Nhưng đến cái chạm mắt còn không có, khi anh ta đã đứng dậy tỉnh như không, lại chạy đến cầm máu cho tên khùng điên có mái tóc tím đó. 

Nhìn muốn nổi điên dã man.

Kid chả hiểu rốt cuộc não Law cấu tạo cái quái gì nữa. Hắn nhìn vào cái cảnh trước mắt mà chậc khó chịu cả ra tiếng to. Ít nhất, tên bác sĩ chết tiệt này cũng phải thể hiện sự bất ngờ hay vui mừng gì đó khi thấy sự xuất hiện của hắn. Nhưng không. Anh ta chỉ chăm chăm cho việc trị thương, mặt thể hiện sự căng thẳng, hoàn toàn lơ sự xuất hiện của Kid.

Nhưng trước khi để Kid giở cái thói cộc cằn của mình, Law đã lên tiếng chặn trước như đã quá quen với bản tính trẻ con đó.

– Này Eustass. Xuất hiện đúng lúc đấy.

Và nó đã làm Kid có bối rối, tự nhiên mọc hoa trong lòng. Gương mặt phởn như bố đây rất là giỏi đấy, tự hào chỉ tay vào người mình, hả hê đáp. 

– Tất nhiên rồi. Cảm ơn vì tôi đã cứu anh đi. Thế, anh đang làm cái quái gì vậy? – Chả hiểu tại sao lại đi cứu tên lập dị vừa mới phang sắt vào đầu mình. Bộ anh ta là thánh mẫu à. 

Kid gác súng nói, trơ mắt ra nhìn.

– Để hắn ta chết thì kiếm đâu vắc xin. – Law tất bật trả lời, trói tạm Caesar vào một góc, xử lý chuyện này sau. Trước tiên, cần ưu tiên ngăn cản cái đám lính vừa được thả xuống thành phố. Đoạn, cuối cùng cũng đứng đối diện chạm mắt Kid mà nói.

– Cậu có bộ đàm không? Liên lạc với đám Mũ Rơm ngoài kia không cho bất kỳ ai từ căn cứ xuống phố đi. Nhanh lên.

Cái thái độ đó làm Kid trở nên khó chịu. Mặt hầm hầm nghếch mặt bảo.

– Anh đang ra lệnh cho tôi đó hả.

– Không, tôi nhờ cậu. Được chưa.

– Phải phải. Vậy mới đúng. 

Law thở dài ngán ngẩm ra mặt. Đã không có thời gian còn làm mấy cái trò tào lao. Trong khi Kid tìm cách liên lạc thì tranh thủ kiếm cái gì khóa tạm căn phòng này, phòng khi Caesar chạy thoát. Tóm được đầu xỏ thì tốt, dù sao nghiên cứu này cũng do gã ta tiến hành, Law cùng lắm chỉ là bác sĩ mà thôi. Chuyên môn của anh có thể không đủ rộng đến mức để tạo ra vắc xin. 

Xong đâu đấy, cả hai di chuyển ra đến thang máy. Nhân cơ hội này, Kid đưa tay ra gãi đầu tỏ vẻ khó chịu tiếp theo, tự nhiên đổi sang ánh mắt nguy hiểm mà chĩa súng vào người Law mà bảo. 

– Này. Giải thích đi.

– Ban nãy tại sao đám binh lính được rời đi thế? – Đáp lại với cái lời lẽ đe dọa đó. Law hoàn toàn không bận tâm, chính xác anh chẳng có thời gian cho chuyện đó. Tất bật trang bị vũ khí mới trộm được từ các binh lính bại trận giắt lên người. 

Nó làm cho Kid mất hứng, hạ súng xuống. Hắn chả biết chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra, nhưng mà mọi thứ đã được báo cáo rồi. Việc hắn làm bây giờ chỉ là vẫn tiếp tục nhận cái mệnh lệnh đó. Có vẻ mọi chuyện ở đây, phía bên đó đều đã lường trước mọi thứ. Hắn cố ý chậc rõ lớn, tỏ vẻ phiền phức nhưng mà vẫn nói.

– Hogback bảo rằng C-Human đã chết nên giải tán căn cứ rồi. 

– Cậu thấy ông ta đi đâu không?

– Không rõ, tôi bận đi tìm anh. Đánh lạc chủ đề đủ rồi đấy. Giờ thì giải thích đi.

Law xem ra thấy nếu muốn tìm kiếm sự giúp đỡ từ Kid, cũng phải để hắn hiểu đôi điều. Mà nếu mọi chuyện đến mức này thì anh không nói, hắn cũng sẽ biết thôi. Dẫu sao thì việc này chẳng phải vấn đề cá nhân của anh nữa rồi.

– Nếu tôi không nhầm, Caesar muốn gây ra đại dịch. C-Human là vật chủ, bằng cách nào đó đã khiến những người bị thương lây rồi. Hiện tại, họ còn xuống thành phố. Tôi không biết virus ủ mầm trong cơ thể rồi phát tán trong bao lâu. Phải rồi, không phải cậu bị thương sao?!

Nói đến đây, Law lập tức tiến tới cởi quần áo của Kid, nằng nặc đòi xem vết thương, mặc kệ Kid vẫn còn chưa tiếp thu kịp những gì Law vừa nói. Cái vết thương của Kid, vẫn bình thường, không có gì đáng nói. Law nhìn chằm chằm vào nó, cố tìm ra điểm khác biệt nhưng nó vẫn thế. Như vẫn chưa yên tâm, anh thậm chí lao lên, xem xét toàn bộ cơ thể Kid từ mắt, mũi, miệng. Thậm chí ghé tai vào lồng ngực để xem có gì sai sót không.

Nó—thật sự khiến Kid có chút lúng túng. Hắn chẳng phải dạng dễ xấu hổ, mà bỗng nhiên bị tấn công thế này khiến hắn có chút bị thụ động. Law còn sờ soạng khắp cơ thể, cuối cùng là áp tai vào cả lồng ngực. Nhìn dị muốn chết. Bình thường mấy cái trò quái này, Law đến rớ tới còn khinh ra mặt.

– Này!!

– Không có gì khác biệt. Cậu có cảm thấy gì không ổn không?

Kid chậc một cái rồi kéo áo xuống, vốn dĩ thể trạng hắn đã tốt nên cũng không thấy gì kỳ lạ. Vết thương thậm chí còn không có cảm giác đau, nếu bảo có gì kỳ lạ. Hắn chỉ thấy đó là các giác quan trở nên nhạy bén hơn, chắc thế… Hắn chả rõ.

– Bình thường. Bộ sợ tôi lây bệnh cho anh hả?

– Không. Sợ tôi giết cậu trước khi đó thôi. 

Law tà mị cười với Kid, trông như đang thoải mái thích thú lắm. Khác hẳn với bản mặt bình thường khó chịu kia. Kể từ đợt đánh nhau ở nhà Law, Kid thấy tên bác sĩ này càng ít cười hẳn. Lúc nào cũng trông căng thẳng như sắp chết đến nơi. Nhìn thấy cái nụ cười, dù đầy vẻ châm chọc, hắn cũng bất giác mà bật cười theo. Tâm trạng tốt lên cao vời vợt, thái độ ngay lập tức.

Cả hai bốn mắt nhìn nhau, tỏ ra vẻ thách thức cao ngạo chẳng ngán gì hết. 

Trông như ở thế giới riêng của mình. 

Tiếng thang máy cắt đứt khoảng thời gian hiếm hoi. Cả Kid lẫn Law tập trung chuyên môn vào chuyện phải làm. Qua bộ đàm, Law giải thích một lần nữa cho cả Kid và Mũ Rơm biết. Cả nhóm của Luffy mỗi người di chuyển một hướng để ngăn chặn đám người xuống thành phố. 

Còn Kid với Law ra sẽ di chuyển xuống sau, xem xét lại căn cứ một lần nữa. Law không chắc là nên bỏ lại cái căn cứ này. Nếu như nó còn sót lại thứ gì đó, và cả Hogback không biết đâu chạy mất dạng. Bọn họ không xuống dưới ngăn cản toán lính cuối cùng, vì đó là một việc vô ích. Một toán quân như thế, hạ chúng không phải điều khó khăn gì, nhưng nó sẽ khá là mất sức. Kid vẫn còn bị thương. Law có thể chiến đấu. Nhưng anh tự biết sức mình không đủ trâu như hắn.

– Anh chắc là khóa lại căn cứ chứ? – Kid lên tiếng hỏi, tay vẫn cầm chắc súng để sẵn sàng cho mọi đợt tấn công. 

Law bận rộn với cơ quan điều khiển của cả tòa nhà. Anh tìm những chiếc nút khóa mọi khu vực, cả camera quan sát để tìm bóng dáng của Hogback. Sau đó, khởi động đóng từng cánh cửa lại một, ngăn cản toán lính cuối cùng rời đi.

Ước chừng khoảng trên dưới ba mươi người.

Đều trang bị vũ khí hạng nặng.

Và không phải loại đứng đắn gì.

Qua màn hình, Kid thấy cái đám lính đó đồng loạt xuống xe kêu gào, náo loạn cả lên. Bọn chúng bị nhốt lại dưới đó, rất khó để phá được những cánh cửa bằng sắt. Nên trước hết có thể tạm yên tâm không bị bọn chúng quay ngược lên mà tấn công. Kid chỉ đứng chờ đợi, bảo vệ phía sau cho Law, người đang ngồi trước màn hình để dò camera xem Hogback đã đi đến đâu.

– Sao lại quan tâm đến vận mệnh thế giới như thế. Bộ anh muốn làm siêu anh hùng à.

Kid trong lúc nhàm chán hỏi, bản thân cũng tò mò lý do. Kể từ khi nhìn vào tài liệu về con quái vật đó, gương mặt của Law đã thay đổi hẳn. Chẳng phải nhìn nhận sự việc như mình là kẻ đứng ngoài luồng hay bị ép buộc nữa.

– Nếu tôi nói... con quái vật đấy do tôi tạo ra. Liệu cậu sẽ giết chết tôi chứ, Eustass “Captain” Kid. Sau cùng thì, cả cậu và tôi biết rõ lý do tại sao mà.

Law chợt xoay người, nghiêng mặt ngước lên nhìn Kid, nhả từng chữ một cách chậm rãi. Trong cái không gian lờ mờ sáng, ánh xanh từ màn hình chiếu lên gương mặt tái nhợt ấy, khiến đôi mắt Law đã sâu còn sâu thêm gấp bội phần. Anh chống tay chờ đợi phản ứng từ người đối diện, đang chằm chằm nhìn vào mình bằng đôi mắt của sự phẫn nộ, vẫn ung dung bắt chéo chân, phảng phất cái dáng vẻ bí hiểm của mình.

– Tôi giết chết anh. – Kid tóm lấy cổ áo Law, gằn từng chữ.

Chỉ chờ có thế, Law nhoẻn miệng cười.


End file.
